Vengeance!
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco qui sort de prison va vouloir se venger...mais ce n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution et cela n'amène pas la paix...au bout du chemin qui est vainqueur?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à vous!**

**J'ai eut l'idée d'une nouvelle fic qui changera de mes habitude puisque c'est un drame, une death c'est une première pour moi, mais elle me trotte dans la tête lol.**

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de taper ce chapitre rapidement, je n'aurais plus le temps de le faire après, je ne sais même pas quand je pourrais updater, mais j'aimerais savoir si la suite vous intéresse.**

**Ça m'aiderait.**

**C'est toujours une histoire avec relation homosexuelle, donc pour ceux et celles à qui ça ne plait pas, ne pas lire!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

Assit sur le sol de terre battue de sa cellule, Draco Malfoy, en assez mauvais état, front appuyé sur ses bras croisés et posés sur ses genoux, ne bougea pas en entendant la lourde porte s'ouvrir en grinçant.

Il soupira juste, s'attendant au pire, il avait l'habitude de ce son qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon, même à l'heure des repas, qui en général était à peine mangeables, et là ce n'était pas le moment de la tambouille, donc ce bruit signifiait ennui en perspective.

Il le savait bien depuis quatre ans qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban, dans les derniers niveaux, les plus bas.

Arrêté à la fin de la guerre, avec d'autres mange-mort, son père comprit, il avait été jugé plus légèrement que son géniteur, condamné lui à vie.

Il avait eut l'excuse de sa jeunesse et d'avoir suivit son père qui l'avait entraîné, et il avait été condamné à quatre années..

Il pourrissait donc depuis quatre ans dans les bas-fond d'Azkaban, prison devenue quand même plus humaine depuis le nouveau gouvernement, sauf pour les ex-mangemort.

« Debout Malfoy! Cracha le gardien...suis-moi pauvre larve.

Draco daigna lever la tête et jeta un regard haineux vers l'homme qui se mit à rire.

« Bouges-toi le blondinet...c'est ton jour de chance.

« T'as encore besoin d'un punching-ball? Rétorqua le blond qui eut un rire d'amertume et de défi...je suis ton homme puisque je n'ai pas le choix, tu pourra te défouler une fois de plus espèce de lâche.

Dans la prison les viols étaient durement réprimés et pratiquement inexistant, mais par contre les coups étaient fréquents, et pas des petits, c'était carrément des passages à tabac que tous faisaient mine d'ignorer.

La plupart des gardiens avaient eut à souffrir de la guerre, ils avaient perdus des êtres chers et s'en prenaient aux responsables qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Malgré tout beaucoup de gardiens ne faisaient qu'appliquer le règlement, dur mais correct dans l'ensemble maintenant que les détraqueurs n'existaient plus, d'autres, comme celui qui venait d'entrer faisaient payer cher le fait d'avoir été du côté de Voldemort.

Celui-ci en était un exemple et depuis le début Draco était sa tête de turc.

« J'aimerais bien t'arranger le portrait une fois de plus! Ricana méchamment le gardien...mais je viens de te le dire, c'est ton jour de chance...tu es libre.

Les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent, il avait oublié, sa vie était un tel cauchemar qu'il ne s'était même plus rappelé des dates...il avait fait son temps!

C'était terminé!

Libre! Il était libre!

Son cœur se mit à battre fort mais il n'en montra rien, il se redressa lentement, faisant cliqueter les chaînes qu'il portait aux pieds, et son regard devint encore plus haineux.

« Je vais te manquer pauvre connard?

« Ouai, c'est vrai que ça me fait de la peine que tu nous quitte...j'aimais bien fracasser ta petite gueule! Répondit nonchalamment le garde avec un rictus mauvais...aller bouges-toi le cul prince de mes deux et sors de là!

Draco sourit avec tout le dédain dont il était capable et s'avança de son air hautain.

« Je ne t'oublierais pas! Lui glissa t-il en passant devant lui.

Le gardien haussa juste les épaules.

« Mais oui, souviens-toi de moi Draco Malfoy ça me fera une belle jambe.

« Oui t'inquiètes pas pour ça! Marmonna le blond entre ses dents...tu fais partie de ceux que je n'oublierais pas.  
>L'homme l'entendit très bien mais ricana devant son air arrogant.<p>

«Tu devrais rabaisser ton caquet, n'oublie pas une chose blondinet, tu n'est plus rien du tout aux yeux du monde...qu'une pauvre petite merde...même si tu es libre.

La rage envahit Draco, fracasser la tête de cet homme lui aurait donné un plaisir monstre, mais il ne broncha pas, parce qu'il avait raison.

Il n'était plus rien.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Il le savait, il en était bien conscient.

Son nom était rayé de partout, symbole de trahison, ses biens avaient été confisqués.

Confisqués et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils avaient été donnés à Harry Poter en remerciement.

Donnés à Harry Potter, le survivant, le héros, celui qui avait fait sombrer sa famille possédait tout ses biens.

Son père était mort récemment dans sa cellule, sans qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir, il l'avait pleuré, longtemps, et maintenant il ne restait plus que lui.

Le dernier Malfoy.

C'était vraiment à hurler de rage.

**&&&&.**

Libre mais ne possédant pas plus qu'un mendiant, en dehors de sa baguette qu'on lui avait rendu parce qu'ils le croyaient devenu inoffensif, et n'ayant aucun endroit où se réfugier, la première idée de Draco fut de se rendre à son manoir, avec un peu de chance il savait pouvoir y trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin.

En tout cas il l'espérait.

Là, de loin il observa longuement les alentours, méfiant, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie et la demeure semblait inhabitée.

Sa maison, il aimait cet endroit, c'était la seule qu'il connaissait et on lui avait volée.

Lentement il s'approcha, avec prudence.

Mais il n'y avait absolument personne et il entra sans aucun problème dans le manoir lugubre et comme laissé à l'abandon.

Potter ne devait jamais y venir, et cela ne l'étonna pas tellement, ce ne devait pas être son endroit favoris, il préférait ça d'ailleurs, le voir installé dans ses murs l'aurait rendu encore plus fou de rage.

Dans le hall il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en respirant profondément.

C'était chez lui!

Un chez-lui qui ne lui appartenait plus, sur lequel il n'avait plus aucun droit, et il serra les poings de colère.

Dieu qu'il les haïssait.

Il eut envie de pleurer, de se laisser aller à ce sentiment de solitude et d'abandon qui lui fit un mal de chien, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard gris devint dur, métallique, un regard glacial,

Il avait autre chose à faire qu'à se lamenter, et se reprenant il descendit immédiatement dans les sous-sols où il ouvrit divers passages secrets, plusieurs avaient été découverts et avaient subit la fouille méthodique des aurors, ils avaient fait du bon travail, il fallait le reconnaître, mais ils s'étaient laissés avoir.

C'était ce qu'il avait espéré, le plus important, et bien évidemment le mieux dissimulé, n'avait pas été trouvé et après maints détours il pénétra dans un laboratoire qui lui donna le sourire quand il y entra.

Il était intact, tout y était.

Il s'avança à travers la pièce, à petits pas, et caressa doucement toutes les fioles qui s'y trouvaient, elles avaient demandées du temps, beaucoup, des mois et même, pour certaines, des années de recherches, menées par les plus grands scientifiques au service du lord, qui se trouvaient là, rangées bien sagement sur des étagères, la plupart n'attendaient qu'un petit peu plus pour être actives.

Mais il n'y en avait que deux ou trois qui l'intéressait vraiment, en dehors des poisons très rares pour quelques uns et qui s'avérerait très utiles, le reste était surtout des utopies, des essaies, des projets sans lendemains qui ne menaient à rien, mais en plus ce qui était intéressant dans cette pièce c'était qu'il y avait aussi de l'or et de l'argent dans un coffre, grâce à son père prévoyant.

Une petite fortune qui tombait bien.

Tout cela allait l'aider à se faire une vie nouvelle.

Ils croyaient lui avoir tout enlevé, c'était une erreur.

Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, sans compter son intelligence.

Il allait se refaire une santé en se cachant ici un certain temps, juste quelques jours, et il serait prêt pour sa vengeance, il avait déjà tout calculé.

Il avait eut tout le temps nécessaire.

Il n'y aurait pas de pardon, il y avait des années qu'il ruminait tout ça, il était prêt.

Draco Malfoy était là.

Mais Draco Malfoy devait disparaître.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise, en couple depuis cinq ans, s'amusaient sur la piste de danse d'une boîte de nuit où ils allaient de temps à autre.

Ils dansaient, riaient, puis le Serpentard, un peu fatigué, vu l'heure tardive, rejoignit leur table pour finir son verre, laissant le rouquin seul sur la piste.

Ce dernier continua de danser, il adorait ça et ne faisait pas attention aux autres danseurs que souvent il repoussait quand ils devenaient trop collants.

Il voulait juste danser.

Sauf qu'à un moment il sentit une présence près de lui, pas gênante ni pressante, mais forte et imposante.

Lui qui dansait lentement et les yeux fermés les ouvrit pour voir qui était le gêneur à l'aura si puissante.

Il rencontra un regard bleu, mais d'un bleu pas banal, grands, clairs même dans l'obscurité de la boîte, prenant et collant comme une toile d'araignée, il était comme un piège et on se noyait en croisant un tel regard.

Le propriétaire de ce regard eut un sourire séducteur et moqueur en voyant le sien poser sur lui, pourtant il ne s'approcha pas plus et ne tenta aucun geste, il n'eut que ce sourire renversant.

Mais l'espace d'un instant leur yeux restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde.

Subjugué Ron fut plongé dans une sorte de transe, oublié Blaise, la musique et l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'y avait plus que ce regard.

Cela dura un moment, puis brusquement l'étranger, après un clin d'œil malicieux se détourna et disparut dans la foule.

Avec une sensation de perte atroce le rouquin le chercha des yeux, en vain.

**&&&&.**

Harry Potter mangeait dans son petit restaurant préféré, le seul endroit où il venait seul et pouvait enfin se délasser d'une vie très fatigante.

Comme à son habitude le serveur lui avait donné sa petite table à l'écart, ici on le connaissait bien et le respectait, personne ne venait l'ennuyait.

Il mangeait donc tranquillement quand il leva les yeux et croisa le regard le plus incroyable qu'il ai jamais vu.

Quel nom ou quelle couleur donner à ce regard si intense et si...si...violet?

Ils étaient d'une couleur unique, qu'il ne pu définir véritablement, et il eut l'impression d'être pénétré par ses yeux-là, ces yeux plus profond que n'importe quel océan, ils le clouaient, l'envoutaient, lui donnait envie d'y rester scotché.

Harry en resta bête et la fourchette en l'air, fixant l'inconnu sans même remarquer les traits de son visage, il ne voyait que ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher

L'étranger, assit à la table la plus proche de la sienne et lui faisant face, ne fit que sourire avec amusement, il hocha la tête puis il se leva et disparut très rapidement.

Le brun ne le suivit même pas du regard, il ne le pouvait pas, il était trop raide sur sa chaise, il était trop...trop...il ne savait quoi...chamboulé?...remué?...stupéfait?

Il ne savait pas ou plus.

Une chose était sûre, depuis longtemps son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort.

**A bientôt si vous voulez!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Comme chaque année Harry assistait au grand bal qui avait lieu à Poudlard, et qui commémorait la victoire sur Voldemort.

Il y avait énormément de gens dans la grande salle et, fatigué par le brouhaha, il eut envie d'un peu d'air et de silence.

Il se pencha vers Hermione avec qui il était venu, ainsi qu'avec son époux depuis deux ans, Théodore Nott.

« Mione je sors un instant! Lui glissa t-il.

« D'accord mais n'oublies pas que je te réserve la prochaine valse! Répondit-elle avec une certaine malice.

Elle se mit à rire en voyant l'air horrifié et affolé qui se peignit sur les traits de son ami qui s'enfuit presque en courant.

Elle sentit le bras de son époux lui enserrer la taille et leva les yeux sur lui.

« Pour le faire fuir aussi vite tu as sûrement dû lui proposer de danser! S'amusa t-il.

« Oui! Rigola Hermione.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de tes orteils, j'ai mal pour eux mon amour, tout le monde sait que Harry à deux pieds gauche.

« C'était juste pour lui faire peur, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de jouer les martyres! Pouffa la jeune femme...Tu vas voir Harry va passer le reste de la soirée à jouer à cache-cache avec moi.

Théo se mit à rire.

« A mon avis on ne va même plus le revoir...il sait qu'il ne pourra pas t'échapper si tu le veux.

**&&&&.**

Harry fit quelques pas à l'extérieur en soufflant, danser? Ça jamais, il avait horreur de ça et était un danseur exécrable, il n'allait plus remettre les pieds dans cette salle, le mieux était qu'il rentre chez lui, échapper à Hermione serait bien trop compliqué.

Il jeta un regard vers le ciel, la soirée était agréable, l'air de la nuit était doux et était très claire grâce à l'absence de nuages et aux milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient.

Soudain il entendit une petite toux derrière lui et se retourna.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur du château, une jambe repliée sous lui, un inconnu le fixait et lui fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salut.

Le reconnaissant Harry en resta saisit, c'était celui qu'il avait croisé une semaine auparavant dans son restaurant préféré.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et un désir presque bestial l'envahit, pourquoi cet homme lui faisait-il autant d'effet?

Il était gay donc les hommes l'attirait, ça c'était évident, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle attraction physique jusqu'à présent.

Il aimait le sexe bien sûr, comme toute personne normalement constituée; mais jamais personne ne le faisait vraiment vibrer, il n'y avait jamais de véritable intensité et au final il n'éprouvait jamais d'intérêt réel pour son amant d'un soir.

C'était la raison qui faisait qu'il n'avait jamais de petit-ami régulier, justement parce qu'aucun ne l'intéressait suffisamment pour lui donner envie d'une vraie liaison.

Quand un lui plaisait assez il allait le trouver et se montrait direct, il ne tournait pas autour du pot, le jeu de la séduction il s'en moquait, il allait droit au but.

D'ailleurs ça marchait très bien, bien qu'il se doutait que sa célébrité y était pour quelque chose, mais ça aussi il s'en moquait, quand il avait décidé qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit seul il trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour venir réchauffer son lit, et c'est tout ce qu'il leur demandait, le lendemain matin il les renvoyait gentiment dans leurs pénates.  
>Il aimait bien retrouver sa solitude et sa tranquillité après.<p>

Mais face à cet inconnu plus rien n'était pareil.

**&&&&.**

Harry s'avança vers lui tout en le détaillant.

Il était grand, plus que lui, il était mince et, d'après ce que les vêtements laissaient deviner, très bien fait.

Il avait des cheveux blond dorés, coiffé dans un désordre très bien structuré qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage qui le rendait craquant.

Son visage aux pommettes hautes et à la mâchoire ferme était très beau, et surtout il y avait ces splendides yeux violet.

Le brun n'avait jamais vu un regard d'une telle couleur, ni aussi captivant d'ailleurs.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui.

« Bonsoir! Fit-il...nous nous sommes déjà croisé je crois.

« En effet! Répondit le bel inconnu, d'une voix basse et légèrement voilée qui fit frissonner Harry...dans un restaurant si ma mémoire est bonne.

Le brun s'avança encore d'un pas et tendit la main, il avait envie de sentir le contact de sa peau.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter! Se présenta t-il, songeant en même temps que si sa célébrité pouvait le servir auprès de cet apollon, il n'y verrait absolument aucun inconvénient.

« Je sais! Fit l'inconnu qui se redressa et se saisit de sa main qu'il ne relâcha pas...qui ne vous connait pas?

A son contact Harry fut envahit par une forte bouffée de chaleur et la violence de son désir l'étonna, il songea que cet homme était un véritable appel au sexe, il déchaînait en lui ses instincts les plus primaires.

Le brun sourit, de son sourire le plus séducteur.

« En tout cas moi j'aimerais beaucoup vous connaître...puis-je savoir votre nom?...ou plutôt **ton** nom si cela ne te gêne pas que l'on se tutoie.

L'inconnu haussa les épaules et l'attira soudainement contre lui.

« Quelle importance mon nom? Susurra t-il...tu as envie de moi et c'est réciproque, alors pourquoi perdre du temps en bavardages inutiles?...emmènes-moi chez toi.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il était un véritable brasier sur patte, il désirait cet homme à en avoir mal.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut une nuit plus que torride durant laquelle le bel inconnu fit absolument tout ce qu'il voulut du corps d'Harry.

Ce dernier s'abandonna totalement entre ses bras, gémissant et soupirant, réclamant toujours plus de caresses et criant de plaisir.

Son inconnu ne fut pourtant pas très tendre, il fut violent et presque brutal à plusieurs reprises, mais le brun ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire il adora ça, il le réclama même, cet homme lui fit perdre la tête comme jamais cela ne lui étai arrivé.

Ils ne s'endormirent qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, épuisés.

**&&&&.**

En fin de matinée Harry émergea de son sommeil, et il s'aperçut rapidement que son inconnu n'était plus dans la maison.

Il était partit depuis longtemps sans même lui laisser un mot.

Le brun en ressentit une profonde déception, il voulait le revoir, pour la première fois il éprouvait un véritable intérêt pour quelqu'un.

Et il éprouva aussi une inquiétude inhabituelle pour lui, et si lui ne voulait pas le revoir?

Comment pourrait-il le retrouver?

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

**&&&&.**

Ron se promenait dans le parc qui se trouvait non loin de la grande maison où il vivait avec Blaise Zabini.

Blaise dont il était tombé fou amoureux un an avant la fin de la guerre.

Par bonheur cet amour avait été réciproque et grâce à cela le Serpentard, qui se trouvait du côté des mange-morts, était passé dans l'autre clan.

Mais Blaise avait continué à faire comme si de rien n'était, et il avait espionné pour l'ordre du phénix.

A cause de ça ils avaient dû cacher leur relation et pendant plusieurs mois le rouquin avait vécu dans la peur que le Serpentard soit découvert.

Voldemort ne faisait pas de cadeaux aux traîtres.

Mais le plus dur pour Blaise avait été de mentir à son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, pour qui il éprouvait une amitié sincère et beaucoup d'affection, il aurait voulut pouvoir l'entraîner à sa suite et le faire changer de camps.

Mais la mort dans l'âme il avait vite comprit que le blond suivrait son père jusqu'au bout, sa haine de Potter était trop forte.

Quand tout avait été terminé Blaise était allé voir Draco qui attendait d'être jugé, il voulait essayer d'apporter son aide et son soutient à celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son ami, mais le blond ne fut pas du même avis, il refusa de lui parler et lui jeta un regard si haineux que Blaise en avait pleuré, réfugié dans les bras de Ron.

Tous les deux étaient maintenant ensemble depuis cinq ans, ils étaient heureux et toujours aussi amoureux.

**&&&&.**

Aujourd'hui Blaise était occupé à de la paperasse, il gérait sa fortune et un après-midi par semaine il vérifiait tout et faisait le point avec son banquier.

Ron qui s'ennuyait ces jours-là avait prit l'habitude de venir dans le parc.

Il comptait ensuite se rendre chez Harry.

La veille Blaise et lui ne s'étaient pas rendu au bal, ils avaient préféré une soirée tranquille en amoureux, et le rouquin allait aux nouvelles.

Chaque année lors de ce bal qui réunissait beaucoup de monde, nombres de ragots croustillants y circulaient, sur les uns et les autres, et ça les faisait toujours rire aux larmes.

**&&&&.**

Traversant le parc en marchant lentement il se se rapprochait d'un banc sur lequel était assit un homme dans une position très détendue.

Jambes croisées et bras allongés sur le dossier contre lequel il était appuyé, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et fixait le ciel.

Par pur réflexe Ron en fit autant mais il n'y vit rien de particulier, il n'y avait même pas un seul oiseau.

Il ramena son regard sur l'homme et là il tressaillit, ce dernier avait baissé la tête et le fixait tranquillement.

Le rouquin s'immobilisa, c'était l'homme aux yeux captivants qu'il avait croisé deux semaines plus tôt dans la boîte de nuit.

Cet inconnu avait eut un effet profond sur lui, car depuis il revoyait souvent son regard en pensée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? S'interrogea t-il en ressentant un désir subit, mais d'une grande force, qui venait de s'allumer en lui, c'était tout à fait incongru et gênant et il tenta de le refouler.

Il aimait son beau Serpentard à la peau doré qui le comblait amplement et brusquement il eut la désagréable sensation de le trahir, comment pouvait-il en désirer un autre alors qu'il était fou de son compagnon?

Mal à l'aise il détourna le regard et se remit en chemin en le gardant fixé sur le sentier.

Le cœur battant il passait devant le banc quand l'inconnu le héla.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes Ronald Weasley n'est-ce pas?

Ron ne pu faire autrement que s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, l'homme avait une voix sensuelle qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Oui...comment le savez-vous?

L'inconnu eut un petit rire.

« Dans le monde magique vous êtes aussi connu que votre ami Harry Potter! Répondit-il en rivant son regard au sien.

Le rouquin se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, il se sentait envahit par une sorte de langueur, et ce désir presque sauvage le taraudait toujours et lui brûlait les reins.

Ne sachant que dire, et n'étant même pas sûr d'être capable de sortir un mot, il regarda l'inconnu lui sourire tandis qu'il se levait et venait vers lui.

« Je suis arrivé à Londres récemment! Fit-il sans le lâcher des yeux...je n'y connais personne et j'ignore tout de cette ville où je me perds, accepteriez-vous d'être mon guide et de me la faire visiter?

Il était proche de lui et Ron se sentit presque mal, cet homme était comme un aimant et lui donnait le vertige.

Avec difficulté il parvint à détacher son regard du sien et recula tout en déglutissant pour humidifier sa gorge qui s'était asséchée.

« Je...désolé...je...je n'ai pas le...le temps! Bredouilla t-il en se détournant brusquement.

« Demain alors! Cria l'inconnu alors qu'il s'enfuyait à grand pas...je vous attendrais ici.

**&&&&.**

Ron transplana dés qu'il le pu et se retrouva devant la maison de son ami.

Il se sentait fébrile et avant de sonner à la porte il prit quelques instants pour se calmer, sa rencontre avec l'inconnu l'avait remué.

**&&&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard il était assit sur le canapé du salon, près de Harry, et ils avaient tous les deux une tasse de thé à la main.

Ils parlèrent un peu du bal mais sans entrain et le rouquin s'aperçut rapidement que le brun était ailleurs, il n'était pas dans la conversation et paraissait tracassé par quelque chose.

« Harry tu as un problème? Finit-il par lui demander...tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le brun soupira tout en tournant vivement son regard vers lui, il donnait l'impression de n'avoir attendu que cette question pour se confier.

« Ron, hier soir j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'absolument fantastique, il est...je sais pas comment te dire...il est envoûtant, captivant...en fait je l'avais vaguement croisé...

Là Harry lui raconta tout, jusqu'au départ, le matin même, de son bel inconnu.

Et à ce récit Ron fronça les sourcils, la façon dont le brun avait rencontré, par deux fois, son inconnu, ressemblait fort à ce qui lui était arrivé à lui, si on enlevait la nuit de débauche évidemment, et en plus il en parlait avec des mots, pour décrire l'effet qu'il lui avait fait, que lui-même aurait pu utiliser au sujet de son inconnu.

Serait-il possible qu'ils aient rencontré le même homme?

« Comment faire pour le retrouver? Soupira le brun en le tirant de ses pensées...je ne connais même pas son nom.

« Comment est-il? S'enquit Ron avec curiosité...physiquement je veux dire.

Harry lui brossa un portrait détaillé et il se sentit soulagé, ce n'était pas son inconnu, le sien avait les yeux bleus et il était brun, avec une mèche rebelle qui retombait sur son front.

Brusquement il réalisa avec effarement ce qu'il venait de penser, il se sentait soulagé? Et pour quelle raison le serait-il? Et puis pourquoi songer à lui comme **son** inconnu? Depuis quand lui appartenait-il?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin?

Il aimait Blaise de toute son âme et lui seul comptait, son amour pour lui était entier et total, ça c'était certain, mais c'était comme si soudainement son cœur et son corps étaient attirés par deux direction différente, cet homme l'obsédait et quand il pensait à lui des images d'une lubricité incendiaires, comme il ignorait pouvoir en avoir, lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit et lui mettait les sens à l'envers

Que lui arrivait-il?

Il fallait qu'il l'oublie décréta t-il intérieurement avec une détermination farouche, et il n'irait certainement pas le retrouver le lendemain, hors de question.

Rasséréné par cette décision il sourit à son ami qui venait de reposer sa question.

« Comment faire pour le retrouver?

« Peut-être qu'il reviendra de lui-même! Lui dit-il...il sait où tu habites.

« Je l'espère! Soupira Harry.

« Notre grand célibataire endurcit serait-il en train de tomber amoureux? Plaisanta le rouquin.

« Disons que...qu'il éveille chez moi quelque chose de particulier! Avoua le brun dans un rire.

**&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Ron passa deux bonnes heures avec Harry, mais il ne lui parla pas de sa propre aventure, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et en ressentait même une certaine honte, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était l'oublier.

Puis il prit congés du brun et rentra chez lui.

**&&&&.**

Quand il pénétra dans le salon il aperçut Blaise allongé sur le canapé, il dormait.

Il sourit, attendrit, et il s'approcha pour s'accroupir au niveau de sa tête.

Il se mit à lui caresser doucement le visage, le cœur serré, il se sentait coupable du désir qu'il avait ressentit pour l'inconnu.

Pourtant il l'aimait tellement son Serpentard, tout en lui lui le faisait vibrer et l'émouvait, ses gestes, sa voix, son regard sombre si souvent pétillant de malice ou bien rempli d'amour pour lui, sa chaleur et la prévenance dont il l'entourait, tout, tout lui plaisait en lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« Fatigué mon cœur? Demanda Ron tout en continuant ses caresses.

« Mmm! murmura Blaise qui sourit tout en appréciant...j'ai surtout attrapé un sacré mal de crâne...et dire que demain je dois y retourner! Termina t-il dans un profond soupir.

« Pourquoi ça? S'enquit le rouquin dont la main s'immobilisa.

« Pffff! souffla le Serpentard qui se redressa en position assise...tu te souviens que j'ai acheté les actions d'une petite boîte il y a trois ans.

« Oui! Répondit Ron qui vint s'installer près de lui.

« Je possède 45 % de cette boîte, le reste est répartit entre plusieurs autres petits investisseurs qui se partagent le reste, ce qui fait que je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire...tu sais aussi que les trois-quarts de mes revenus proviennent de cette boîte que grâce à mes décisions j'ai grandement développée...

« Mon cœur je sais tout ça! L'interrompit Ron...où tu veux en venir?

« Je veux en venir au fait que quelqu'un est en train d'essayer de racheter toutes leurs actions aux autres investisseurs, et si il y parvient c'est lui qui deviendra majoritaire puisqu'il en possèdera 55%.

« Et ça changerait quoi? S'enquit le rouquin sans comprendre.

« Ça changerait que je risque de perdre le contrôle de la boîte, c'est lui qui le prendrait...le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est et que j'ignore ses projets...pfff, il pourrait très bien m'amener à la faillite pour m'obliger à lui vendre les miennes pour rien.

« Mais...pourquoi ferait-il ça?

« Je n'en sais rien! Soupira Blaise en secouant lentement la tête...mais c'est souvent ce qui se passe quand des plus gros veulent absorber des plus petits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? S'inquiéta Ron en voyant son air soucieux, un pli barrait son front et il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

« Essayer de racheter les parts d'au moins un des investisseurs, cela me permettrait de rester majoritaire même si il rachète le reste...seulement il leur fait des propositions de prix par dessus lesquels il m'est très difficile de surenchérir, il possède apparemment beaucoup plus de moyens que moi.

Le ton de sa voix était sombre et cela serra le cœur du rouquin qui le saisit dans ses bras et l'attira contre son torse.

Blaise se laissa faire volontiers et se blottit contre lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Harry? Demanda Ron tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux...nous pourrons le rembourser petit à petit, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira pas non.

« Je sais! Murmura le Serpentard les yeux fermés, il était bien là, être contre lui le soulageait un peu de ses soucis...c'est la solution que j'envisage en dernier recours, demain avec le banquier nous allons d'abord voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

Le rouquin lui releva la tête en le saisissant par le menton et l'embrassa longuement, avant de s'écarter et de lui sourire avec douceur, il voulait faire disparaître ce pli soucieux.

« Si j'allais nous mitonner un petit repas pendant que toi tu vas prendre une douche? Lui proposa t-il, son sourire devenant plein de sous-entendus qui firent s'éclairer les yeux sombres de Blaise...ensuite je te promet d'abord un trèèèèès long massage pour te détendre, puis tout plein de câlins.

Retrouvant brusquement son entrain le Serpentard bondit sur ses pieds, pour le moment oublié les soucis, il aurait bien le temps demain de s'en occuper.

« Je cours à la douche.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Harry revit son inconnu.

Quand, après le coup de sonnette, il ouvrit la porte et le vit sur le seuil, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et une nouvelle fois tous ses sens se réveillèrent brutalement.

Le blond était nonchalamment appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur, l'air décontracté, et la tête légèrement penché sur un côté il fixa le brun avec une expression amusée et provocatrice, tandis que Harry le dévisageait sans rien dire, noyé dans ses yeux si particuliers.

Ce face à face dura quelques secondes, puis, d'un geste brusque, le brun l'attrapa et le tira à l'intérieur où ils se sautèrent littéralement dessus.

Ils n'atteignirent jamais la chambre à l'étage, leurs ébats commencèrent dans le hall et continuèrent sur le canapé du salon.

Ce fut une réédition de la première nuit et encore une fois ils ne s'endormirent qu'à l'aube.

**&&&&.**

Pourtant après à peine deux heures de sommeil le blond voulut se lever discrètement, mais là Harry se réveilla et le saisit par un bras pour le faire asseoir près de lui alors qu'il était déjà debout.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas? Lui dit-il...reste s'il te plait...tu sais que je ne connais toujours pas ton nom?

L'inconnu le fixa un instant.

« Tu veux qu'on se revoit? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre, tout aussi neutre que son expression.

« Bien sûr que je le veux! S'exclama le brun...tu me plait trop pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Bien! Fit le blond qui se dégagea pour se lever et commença à s'habiller...alors je reviendrais te voir...ici.

Il se tu le temps de fermer son pantalon et reprit en enfilant sa chemise.

« Mais je ne veux aucune question, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir quand je le jugerais bon, pas avant...tu es d'accord?

« Mais...

Voulut dire Harry qui fut aussitôt coupé.

« Chuuuuutttt! Fit l'inconnu en souriant et en venant se rasseoir à ses côtés pour se pencher sur lui...désirer nous revoir est bien, c'est un bon début! Souffla t-il ses lèvres contre celle du brun qui ferma les yeux, face à cet homme il n'avait qu'une envie, s'abandonner, se soumettre à lui, il n'avait plus les idées claires près de lui.

« Mais le mystère sera comme un piment entre nous! Continua le blond sur le même ton...je veux que tu ignores qui je suis, que tu ne saches jamais à quel moment je surgirais...je veux que tu m'attendes, que tu m'espères sans jamais savoir si je viendrais ou pas, que tu désespères...que tu te consumes pour moi …...

« Je me consumes déjà! Fit Harry dans un soupir à peine audible tellement c'était vrai.

La bouche de l'inconnu descendit vers l'oreille sur laquelle il souffla, faisant frissonner le brun.

« C'est parfait, c'est comme ça que je te veux! Murmura t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Harry gémit.

« Je vais être l'amant que tu n'as jamais eut Harry! Reprit le blond...je vais t'apporter l'exaltation et le mystère dont tu rêves, rien ne sera banal entre nous.

« Oui!fit le brun, prêt de toutes façons à accepter tout ce qu'il lui dirait, il n'était plus qu'un corps avide de caresses et, reins cambrés, il voulut passer les bras autour du cou de son inconnu pour l'attirer encore plus près.

Mais le blond le repoussa.

« Maintenant tu ne bouges plus et tu gardes les yeux fermés! Ordonna ce dernier.

Soumit Harry obéit, quand il les rouvrit il était seul dans la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Jusqu'à ce que Blaise s'en aille le lendemain après-midi, pour retourner voir son banquier, Ron ne songea plus à l'inconnu.

Mais une fois seul ce ne fut plus le cas, presque malgré lui ses pensées se dirigèrent vers cet homme si intriguant et captivant et il se mit à arpenter le salon d'un pas nerveux.

Il s'en voulait d'y songer et ne se comprenait plus, aussi il prit brusquement une décision, il devait le revoir, parce que peut-être qu'en le revoyant il s'apercevrait qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'attirant tout compte fait et qu'il ne lui faisait en réalité aucun effet, que tout cela n'avait été dû qu'à un coup de sang ou de faiblesse, une lubie de son esprit ou dieu sait quoi d'autre, et qui lui serait finalement passé.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

**&&&&.**

Quand il arriva près du banc l'homme était déjà là et il se leva pour venir vers lui dés qu'il l'aperçut.

« Je me demandais si vous alliez venir! Lui dit-il en souriant, ses yeux bleus électrique accrochant les siens.

Une onde de désir parcourut le corps de Ron.

« Je...je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même! Répondit-il, mal à l'aise et tentant de se reprendre.

« Ah bon? Fit le brun avec une expression surprise et totalement innocente, comme si il était tout à fait inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui...pourquoi ça?

Le rouquin rougit sans répondre.

Quoi dire de toute manière? Que quand il le regardait il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus?

Qu'il déclenchait chez lui une envie de sexe perverse tout à fait incompréhensible?

Pendant ce temps l'homme le dévisageait, toujours souriant, mais l'espace d'un instant Ron eut la désagréable sensation qu'il suivait parfaitement le cours de ses pensées.

« En tout cas vous êtes là et j'en suis ravit! Finit par dire le brun, le silence du rouquin s'éternisant...par quoi commençons nous?

Le rouquin se secoua mentalement.

« Si vous commenciez par me dire votre nom? Dit-il.

L'inconnu eut un petit rire et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner.

« Je parlais de la visite de la ville! Fit-il avec amusement...mon nom n'a aucune importance, il est d'un banal affligeant et surtout je suis sûr qu'il ne vous plairait pas...si vous y tenez donnez-moi un nom vous-même! Termina t-il avec un regard et un sourire qui faillit faire craquer Ron.

Il lui vint brusquement une envie furieuse de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le supplier de le baiser, là, tout de suite, au vu et au su de tous, il s'en foutait.

Là encore il parvint à se reprendre en songeant à Blaise, avec lui faire l'amour était si beau, tandis que les idées qui lui venaient avec l'inconnu lui faisaient honte tellement elles lui paraissaient laides.

Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir envie!

« Vous connaissez le quartier gay? demanda le brun en le tirant de ses pensées...c'est un endroit dont j'ai entendu parler.

« Vous parlez du quartier Soho?...oui j'y suis déjà allé.

« Alors je voudrais commencer par là.

**&&&&.**

Ron passa trois heures infernales, pas que l'inconnu se montra désagréable, ce fut quasiment l'inverse, en fait il fut charmant, amusant et tout à fait correct.

Et le désir qui tenaillait le rouquin ne s'effaça pas à son contact comme il l'avait espéré, au contraire.

Le désir le tortura à le faire hurler durant ces trois heures et à chaque fois que la main du brun frôla la sienne, ce qui arriva à plusieurs reprises, il eut la sensation qu'il allait exploser dans son pantalon.

C'était l'horreur.

Ce désir qu'il réprima comme il pu en devint particulièrement douloureux, et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en songeant à Blaise l'était encore plus.

**&&&&.**

En fin d'après-midi ils retournèrent dans le parc, Ron n'avait pas voulut que le brun le raccompagne jusqu'à sa porte comme il le lui avait proposé.

« On se retrouve ici demain? Proposa l'inconnu au moment de se séparer.

« Non! Répondit le rouquin, soulagé et ressentant en même temps une pointe de regret... je ne viendrais plus et comme nous ne nous reverrons plus il est inutile que je vous donne un nom.

Le brun le fixa sans rien dire, mais il eut un drôle de sourire en coin.

« Moi je serais ici demain! Finit-il par dire avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner vivement.

Ron resta sur place, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, même sa démarche, souple et féline, paraissait au regard du rouquin d'une sensualité torride.

Puis brusquement il se détourna et partit en courant, il fallait qu'il retrouve Blaise, qu'il se jette dans ses bras, qu'il le serre fort contre lui.

Près de son amour il serait en sécurité, près de lui il ne songerait à rien d'autre.

Mais quand il entra dans leur maison Blaise n'était pas là, et sur la table basse du salon il trouva un message.

Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé pour la lire, une boule d'angoisse lui serrant brusquement la gorge, il était submergé par un mauvais pressentiment.

_Mon cœur,_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'attendre pour te le dire de vive voix mais je dois prendre le premier vol pour la France, j'ignore combien de temps je serais absent, deux ou trois jours je pense, j'espère pas plus parce que tu me manque déjà._

_J'aurais voulut que tu m'accompagne mais c'est pour traiter une affaire et je sais que cela ne t'aurais pas tenté._

_Presque tous les investisseurs ont reçu des proposition de rachat qu'ils ont acceptés, sauf un, un français, c'est pour cette raison que je me rends chez lui, il faut absolument que je le persuade de me vendre ses actions, il n'en possède que 7% mais ça me suffirait pour rester majoritaire._

_Souhaites-moi de réussir mon cœur et porte-moi chance._

_J'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible._

_Ton Blaise qui t'aime plus que tout._

« Nooon! Gémit Ron qui posa les lèvres sur la signature, longuement.

« Blaise mon amour pourquoi tu es partit?...comment je vais faire si tu n'es pas là?...j'ai besoin de toi.

Perdu, il se sentait perdu, abandonné et totalement vulnérable, comment allait-il faire pour résister à l'attrait que l'inconnu exerçait sur lui si il était seul?

**&&&&.**

Tard ce même soir, Draco se tenait caché derrière un tronc d'arbre et observait le chemin qui menait à une maison isolée.

Près de lui se tenaient quatre hommes silencieux à l'air mauvais, ils étaient du genre que l'on trouve dans tous les quartiers mal famés et dans tous les pires coups, voleurs, violeurs, et même assassins à l'occasion, une engeance de la pire espèce que l'on pouvait utiliser pour n'importe quelle basse besogne du moment qu'on les payait.

Un long moment passa, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, puis Draco se raidit en voyant apparaître une silhouette au bout du chemin.

« C'est lui! Murmura t-il dans un rictus haineux.

C'était le gardien de prison, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant quatre ans.

« On s'occupe de lui! Répondit le chef de la bande.

Aussitôt les quatre sortirent du couvert des arbres et barrèrent le chemin au gardien qui s'immobilisa, et son expression devint inquiète devant ces mines mauvaises qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

« Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-il, et Draco sourit en entendant la peur dans sa voix...qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

« Pas grand-chose! Ricana le chef...juste nous amuser un peu avec toi puisque tu aimes jouer, tu as la réputation d'adorer ça même, en particulier avec tes prisonniers.

« Co...comment ça? Bafouilla le gardien qui se mit littéralement à transpirer de peur...de quel...quel jeu vous parlez?

« De quel jeu?...mais nous allons te faire une démonstration tout de suite!

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**

**Ps: Virginie1 je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews tes MP sont en 'disabled'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Les quatre hommes entourèrent le gardien, dont les yeux pleins de panique allaient de l'un à l'autre, et ils se mirent à cogner sans se presser, se le renvoyant de l'un à l'autre d'un coup de poing tout en l'insultant.

La victime ne chercha pas à riposter, il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des coups et il n'était pas très courageux de nature, sauf face à des prisonniers sans défense, aussi très rapidement il s'écroula à genoux et se mit à les supplier d'une voix larmoyante d'arrêter, de ne pas lui faire de mal, de ne pas le tuer et qu'il leur donnerait tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Draco qui observait serra les dents, tant de souvenirs lui revenaient devant cette scène.

Combien de fois l'avait-il supplié lui?

En pure perte.

En le voyant à genoux, pleurant et suppliant, les quatre hommes s'étaient un peu reculés pour se moquer de lui, riant et lui crachant dessus.

« Alors quel effet ça fait d'être du mauvais côté? Lui lança le chef en ricanant.

« Je crois qu'il apprécie beaucoup moins le jeu ce salopard! Fit hargneusement un autre qui lui expédia un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

A son tour le chef de la bande prit son élan et avec violence son pied percuta la mâchoire du gardien qui émit un craquement sec.

Elle venait de se briser et le coup lui explosa en même temps le nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

Le gardien s'écroula au sol, gémissant de douleur.

Draco eut un rictus de dégoût.

Combien d'os lui avait-il brisé lui? Il en avait rapidement perdu le compte, fractures rapidement réparer par des médicomages indifférents, et aussi sec cela recommençait et rien n'empêchait la douleur au moment où les os se brisaient, personne n'avait empêché cet homme de le laisser à demi mort, ensanglanté et psychiquement aussi mort que physiquement.

Immobile il revivait ses souffrances endurées durant quatre longues années, tandis qu'il regardait les quatre sbires qui se déchainaient maintenant sur le corps qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tentant de se protéger autant que possible.

Mais le gardien poussa un hurlement quand deux de ses côtes se brisèrent à leur tour, et cette fois il perdit conscience.

A ce moment-là Draco fit un signe au chef qui lui jetait de temps en temps un regard, et sur un mot de ce dernier les trois autres hommes cessèrent de cogner.

Le blond s'avança vers eux et jeta une liasse de billet au chef qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Disparaissez maintenant! Leur ordonna Draco.

Leur travail étant terminé les quatre hommes obéirent sans un mot.

Resté seul le blond observa le corps qui était dans un sale état, il ne ressentait ni pitié ni compassion et à vrai dire même pas de satisfaction, qu'un vide intérieur, et du bout du pied il le secoua pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant.

Le gémissement qui suivit lui fit comprendre que oui.

Tant mieux, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il meure, il avait juste voulut lui faire vivre ce que lui lui avait fait subir durant quatre ans, il s'était vengé, c'est tout.

Maintenant ils étaient quitte et il disparut rapidement en entendant du bruit venant de la maison, sûrement la famille du gardien qui devait se demander pourquoi il n'était pas encore rentré.

**&&&&.**

Draco retourna dans les sous-sols du manoir où il avait élu domicile, il avait finalement décidé d'y rester, il ne venait jamais personne dans la demeure et s'y sentait à l'abri, même si quelqu'un arrivait à l'improviste il ne le verrait pas, il était bien caché dans les sous-sols que personne ne connaissait.

Et puis c'était sa maison, il ne voulait pas aller vivre ailleurs.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain après-midi Ron se pointa dans le parc.

Il s'était pourtant dit et répété que c'était une très mauvaise idée, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas, mais la tentation avait été la plus forte.

Il se sentait si faible sans Blaise.

Son inconnu était déjà là, assit sur le banc, et il lui sourit quand il s'arrêta devant lui.

« Tu es venu finalement! Fit le brun d'un ton dénué de surprise, il donnait presque l'impression d'avoir été certain d'avance que ce serait le cas, et il venait d'adopter le tutoiement, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent.

Le rouquin ne fit qu'opiner d'un signe de tête, mal à l'aise, le tutoiement donnait une sorte de tournure plus intime à leur relation et il n'était pas très sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Mais de toute manière il n'était plus très sûr de grand-chose, sa seule certitude était son amour pour Blaise, mais il n'était pas là pour le protéger de lui-même.

Le brun se leva et le prit par le bras.

« Retournons au quartier Soho! Dit-il...il y un endroit dont j'ai entendu parler et qui m'intéresse.

Sans rien dire Ron se laissa entraîner.

**&&&&.**

Une demi-heure plus tard Ron pénétrait dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, une sorte de bar/boîte de nuit qui ne fermait jamais, un endroit où le jour et la nuit n'existaient plus, il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur et une fois dedans on perdait la notion du temps et de l'heure.

La musique y jouait à fond, l'alcool y coulait à flot.

Mais cet endroit était particulier pour une autre raison, on venait ici pour des rencontres et des étreintes rapides, incognito, sans complexes et sans retenues.

Ici les hommes ne venaient que pour ça.

Ici pas de tralala avant, on se croisait, on se plaisait, on baisait, point final.

Quand c'était terminé on se séparait et on retournait danser ou finir son verre, la plupart n'échangeaient même pas une parole durant leur rencontre.

C'était l'antre du sexe à l'état pur, et uniquement ça.

**&&&&.**

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux après y avoir pénétré, il ignorait que de tel endroits existaient et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Que ce soit sur la piste ou près du bar de partout des hommes se caressaient entre eux sans vergogne, et en se croisant il paraissait normal qu'un inconnu caresse les fesses, ou directement le sexe, d'un autre.

Par contre le passage à l'acte était interdit en public, pour cela la boîte était équipé de dizaines de cabines où les couples, souvent même des groupes, pouvaient aller faire leurs petites affaires.

Bloqué à l'entrée par l'étonnement le regard de Ron fit le tour, puis sourcils froncés il le tourna vers son inconnu qui l'observait avec attention.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

Mais la musique était si forte que que le brun ne l'entendit pas, ou fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et se pencha sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Sa bouche si près de son oreille tétanisa le rouquin, la chaleur de son souffle le fit frissonner et il perdit toute volonté, il ne pu que secouer lentement la tête, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Rien! Murmura t-il.

Le brun sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre.

A sa suite Ron traversa la piste, jetant des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui firent mine de s'approcher.

« Le premier qui me met la main aux fesses se prend mon poing dans la gueule! Clamait nettement son expression menaçante.

Par contre son inconnu qui marchait devant lui se laissa caresser avec le sourire, et il en fit tout autant avec ceux qui s'approchaient sans pour cela s'arrêter.

Un instant plus tard le rouquin se retrouva assit au bar, un verre de whisky à la main.

Verre qu'il avala cul sec, il en avait bien besoin, et il ne pouvait pas deviner que dans cette boîte les boissons étaient toutes agrémentées d'un aphrodisiaque, ce dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin.

Le brun lui en commanda aussitôt un autre mais celui-là Ron le garda à la main pour le siroter, il ne savait plus où poser les yeux pour éviter les regards empreint d'invitations très claires et de temps en temps il avalait une gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

Rapidement un homme vint aborder son inconnu, qui ne le repoussa pas, et le rouquin se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, pas parce qu'il était jaloux, ça non, si il désirait toujours et avec autant de force son bel inconnu il ne ressentait en revanche aucun sentiment pour lui, il n'avait pour lui qu'un très puissant attrait physique, totalement incompréhensible, et contre lequel il ne parvenait pas à lutter, un attrait bestial où l'amour n'avait rien à voir.

En réalité il ressentait plutôt comme de la haine pour le brun et brusquement il se demanda pourquoi il restait là, rien ne l'y obligeait et il n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici.

Décidé il posa son verre sur le comptoir et allait pour se lever quand son inconnu le devança et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ron ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit il ignorait donc tout au sujet des cabines, et voyant qu'ils allaient dans le sens où se trouvait la sortie il crû qu'ils quittaient enfin cette boîte, à son grand soulagement.

Mais il fut surprit de voir le brun bifurquer dans un couloir étroit, qu'on ne remarquait pas de la piste ou du bar, le long duquel se voyait un tas de portes.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut guère le temps de se poser de question, son inconnu en ouvrit une et dans le même mouvement il le saisit par le bras et le poussa à l'intérieur.

Un autre homme entra juste derrière eux.

En quittant son tabouret Ron n'avait pas vu que le brun faisait un signe discret à celui qui était venu l'aborder, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué alors qu'il les suivait.

Trop éberlué pour avoir une quelconque réaction le rouquin vit les deux inconnus s'enlacer immédiatement et se mettre à s'embrasser tandis que le regard bleu électrique se rivait au sien.

Et là Ron fut submergé par ce désir bestial qui ne le quittait quasiment plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré le brun et son souffle devint plus court, il aurait voulut être à la place de celui que son inconnu était en train d'embrasser et de caresser.

Cela dura un moment, puis sans rompre leur contact visuel le brun lâcha l'autre et vint vers lui, un sourire provocant et tentateur aux lèvres, il passa derrière lui et se plaqua contre son dos en approchant la bouche de son oreille, ses mains posées sur ses épaules les caressaient doucement.

« Ça te plait? Chuchota t-il avant de faire lentement descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou.

Ron dû fermer les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui...non! Souffla t-il d'une voix étranglée, il ne savait plus, il avait chaud, tellement chaud, ses jambes tremblaient de faiblesse et il avait une envie dévorante de faire l'amour.

Il tressaillit en sentant l'autre inconnu se coller à son torse et lui caresser les hanches et les cuisses, mais le brun l'empêcha de bouger.

« N'aies pas peur! Lui souffla t-il tout en frottant sa joue contre la sienne...tu n'as jamais rêvé de faire l'amour avec un parfait inconnu? Continua t-il d'un ton insidieux...le sexe juste pour le sexe...Tu vas aimer ça...embrasses-le!

« N...non! Gémit Ron qui tenta de détourner la tête quand l'homme voulut poser sa bouche sur la sienne...pas ça, non.

« Embrasses-le! Répéta le brun qui se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille...fais l'amour avec lui, je le veux.

Pendant ce temps celui qui se tenait devant lui avait posé la main sur son sexe durcit, et douloureux, qu'il s'était mit à masser sensuellement, et là le peu de volonté qui restait au rouquin disparut.

Il perdit la tête.

Il n'eut même plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait, tout était comme flou, irréel, il était dans un état second et n'était plus qu'un corps enfiévré par un monstrueux brasier et qui réclamait qu'on le soulage, peu importe qui lui amenait ce soulagement, il avait dépassé ce stade.

Des mains le déshabillèrent rapidement et il se retrouva à genoux sur le petit canapé de la cabine, qui avait dû en voir pas mal dans sa vie, et là le nouvel inconnu prit possession de son corps d'une brusque poussée.

Perdu dans sa fièvre Ron ne s'était même pas aperçut que le brun lui s'était éclipsé depuis un moment, son envie de faire l'amour était au-delà de toute raison et il criait de plaisir sous les coups de reins de celui qui le possédait.

**&&&&.**

Ron réalisa vraiment ce qui venait de se passer quand son corps fut enfin apaisé, à ce moment-là il reprit totalement pied dans la réalité et l'horreur l'envahit pendant qu'il regardait l'inconnu se rembrailler et sortir tranquillement de la cabine sans lui dire un seul mot.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là?

Une brusque nausée le fit se plier en deux et il vomit longuement sur le sol avant de se redresser, anéantit en songeant à Blaise.

Il venait de se comporter comme un animal en rut, s'offrant au premier venu.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille? Comment avait-il pu le trahir de cette façon?

Il se dégoûtait lui-même, il se sentait sale et honteux à un point inimaginable.

Il se rhabilla en toute hâte, sortit de la cabine en coup de vent et quitta la boîte en courant.

Arrivé chez lui il grimpa à l'étage à toute vitesse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain où une fois sous la douche il se mit à se frotter la peau presque à se l'arracher, il aurait voulut pouvoir effacer le souvenir de ce contact odieux.

Mais c'était impossible, il le savait, et il finit par s'écrouler au fond de la douche, pleurant comme un gosse et se maudissant.

**&&&&.**

Redescendu au salon Ron ne cessa de se remémorer cet épisode de cauchemar, maintenant il en revoyait nettement chaque seconde et son estomac se révulsait à intervalles presque réguliers.

Ce fut là qu'il réalisa que le brun était partit au tout début, pourquoi?

Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené là-bas pour l'inciter à s'offrir à un autre et pour finalement l'abandonner?

Avec un sentiment d'horreur il s'aperçut que songer à lui réveillait une nouvelle fois son désir et il se détesta comme jamais il n'avait détesté quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

« Blaise mon amour...il ne m'a même pas forcé, j'aurais pu dire non...j'aurais dû dire non...mais je ne pouvais pas...je voulais, mais je n'y arrivais pas! Gémit-il, assit sur le canapé, coudes sur les genoux et tête entre les mains...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?...j'ai tellement honte si tu savais.

Il finit par prendre une potion de sommeil qui l'assomma, au moins en dormant il ne penserait plus.

**&&&&.**

Harry attendait avec une certaine anxiété, hier son beau blond n'était pas venu et il lui manquait atrocement.

Depuis leur dernière rencontre il ne parvenait pas à songer à autre chose qu'à lui, il avait besoin de sentir sa peau, son parfum, de caresser ses cheveux, son corps, de le sentir en lui, de lui appartenir.

Il en crevait d'envie et il priait que ce soir il vienne.

Mais en dehors de cet attrait physique, tout à fait démentiel, qu'il ressentait pour lui il y avait autre chose, un quelque chose que jamais aucun de ses amants n'avait pu éveiller en lui, l'intérêt.

Son corps réagissait comme un méga volcan au beau blond, mais il avait aussi envie de le connaître vraiment, de tout savoir sur lui, de savoir ce qui lui plaisait ou pas, de savoir ce qu'il aimait ou ce qu'il détestait.

Tout bêtement l'inconnu était en train de réveiller son cœur.

**&&&&.**

Quand la sonnette retentit le cœur d'Harry bondit de joie et il courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

C'était lui.

« Tu es là! Soupira le brun dans une sorte d'extase qui fit sourire le blond.

« Je t'ai manqué? Répondit-il tandis qu'un éclat railleur passait rapidement dans ses yeux violet.

« Oh oui...viens, entres! Fit Harry qui ne s'en rendit pas compte et lui prit la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon où il le fit asseoir.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? Proposa t-il.

« Tu ne me saute pas dessus? Ironisa l'inconnu.

Le brun eut un petit rire.

« J'en ai envie crois-moi! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le petit bar qui se trouvait dans un angle du salon...mais il n'y a pas que ça qui m'intéresse chez toi...whisky?

Le blond opina en silence et Harry rempli deux verres.

« Et je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve un tel intérêt pour quelqu'un! Reprit-il en revenant vers lui...tu me rends sexuellement dingue, ça c'est vrai! Continua t-il avec douceur en lui tendant un verre et en s'asseyant près de lui...mais il y a autre chose en toi qui m'attire profondément.

« Mon côté mystérieux sans doute! Fit nonchalamment le blond...j'éveille ta curiosité et ça te changes de tes amants insipides.

« Peut-être! Répondit Harry dans un sourire...mais et toi, est-ce que tu cherches uniquement du sexe avec moi?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Sans répondre à la question le blond prit le verre des mains de Harry et le posa sur la table basse en même temps que le sien, puis il se tourna vers le brun qu'il saisit dans ses bras et renversa sur le canapé.

« Aucune question tu as oublié? Dit-il en se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

Noyé dans l'énigmatique, et envoûtant regard violet, Harry noua les mains sur la nuque du blond et fit une petite moue déçue.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi, tu me rends fou tu le sais?...je t'en prie dis-moi au moins ton nom.

« Pourquoi?

« Pour pouvoir le crier! Murmura le brun...j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, il observa les yeux verts emplit de désir, sentit le corps se cambrer sous le sien, déjà soumit à son bon vouloir, Hary était en son pouvoir.

« Dian! Dit-il tout en baissant la tête pour aller mordre le cou du brun qui soupira de plaisir.

« Dian! Souffla ce dernier en fermant les yeux...je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom...il est beau.

Du cou les lèvres du blond remontèrent lentement vers la bouche d'Harry.

« C'est le nom du dieu celte de la vengeance! Murmura t-il avant de s'emparer de la bouche impatiente.

**&&&&.**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut tout en se redressant en position assise, son visage était baigné de larmes, il tremblait et ressentait un horrible sentiment de honte, de remord et de culpabilité.

Un peu désorienté son regard fit le tour de la pièce et avec étonnement il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, dans son lit et dans sa chambre, pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le salon?

A ce moment il ouvrit de grand yeux tandis qu'un soulagement d'une rare intensité l'envahissait...il avait rêvait cet après-midi de cauchemar.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar! Murmura t-il à moitié riant, à moitié pleurant tellement il était heureux...Blaise mon amour ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...ce n'était pas réel...je n'y suis pas allé...oh mon dieu merci, merci!

Au dernier moment, alors qu'il avait décidé d'aller rejoindre l'inconnu au parc, l'image de Blaise s'était imposée si fort à son esprit qu'il n'avait pas pu, son amour l'en avait empêché.

C'est là qu'il avait prit la potion de sommeil, pas après, et il s'était réfugié dans son lit, serrant l'oreiller de Blaise contre lui.

Pleurant et riant il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre son calme et quand ce fut fait il ressentit une angoisse profonde.

Certes son rêve lui laissait une impression pénible et désagréable dont il avait du mal à se défaire, il avait échappé de justesse à une catastrophe il le sentait, il avait été à un cheveu de faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie, revoir son inconnu aurait été la pire chose à faire, mais il y avait plus que ça, c'était comme si un danger planait.

Il frissonna et fronça les sourcils tandis que l'image de son ami lui venait à l'esprit.

« Harry! Murmura t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il la nette impression que le danger c'était au-dessus de lui qu'il planait?

Il n'était pourtant pas très intuitif habituellement et était loin de posséder un quelconque pouvoir de clairvoyance, mais là c'était si fort qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec les deux inconnus, et en y réfléchissant bien c'était quand même étrange ces deux rencontres qu'ils avaient faites, presque en même temps, deux hommes aussi mystérieux et envoûtant l'un que l'autre et auxquels ils ne parvenaient pas à résister.

Maintenant tout cela lui paraissait suspect mais en quoi, et pour quelle raison ces deux inconnus seraient-ils un danger? À part celle pour lui-même de trahir celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, si cela arrivait il savait que le remord le minerait jusqu'à le détruire, détruisant auparavant son couple, il eut mal en songeant à celui qu'il ferait à Blaise dans ce cas-là, Blaise qui avait une confiance si totale en lui.

Il devait absolument fuir cet homme, il ne devait jamais le revoir.

Toujours mal à l'aise avec cette sensation de danger qui ne le quittait pas, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur, il faisait nuit et il était tard, mais il décida que le lendemain matin il irait rendre visite à son ami.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui raconte sa rencontre avec son inconnu, l'attirance sexuelle démentielle et tout à fait incompréhensible qu'il éprouvait à son égard, parce que près de cet homme il perdait tout contrôle sur ses sens et que si son amour pour Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu son rêve aurait pu être réalité.

Il devait le mettre en garde, même si il ne savait pas contre quoi, parce qu'il sentait confusément que tout ce qui était arrivé avait une raison bien précise, malheureusement il était incapable de comprendre laquelle et il allait avoir du mal à l'expliquer à Harry, surtout que ce dernier semblait être totalement sous le charme de son inconnu, mais il devait quand même essayer.

**&&&&.**

A l'aube Draco errait dans le manoir sombre et froid, il le faisait presque chaque jour, aux lueurs de l'aube pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait personne.

Il visitait toutes les pièces, lentement, caressant les objets et les meubles au passage.

Ici c'était toute sa vie et celle de sa famille, c'était chez lui, même si on l'en avait dépossédé ce serait toujours chez lui.

Là il souriait, malgré qu'une partie de son plan venait de tomber à l'eau.

Mais cela ne le perturbait pas, finalement cette partie-là ne l'inspirait pas vraiment et d'ailleurs il ne comptait même pas insister

Il évita de se demander pourquoi cela ne le gênait pas que ça ne réussisse pas, lui qui avait passé tant de temps à y songer, il préféra se dire que tout compte fait cela allait lui permettre de se focaliser entièrement sur la partie la plus importante et la plus intéressante.

Là il se mit à rire.

De ce côté ça se déroulait encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré, il n'avait pas prévu que cela tournerait ainsi, c'était même étonnant, mais c'était encore mieux et cela lui donnait un plaisir décuplé.

Il n'aurait guère de mal à atteindre son objectif.

En sifflotant il descendit dans sa cachette.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Harry ouvrit les yeux et sans réelle surprise s'aperçut que Dian n'était plus là, depuis quand était-il partit? Ça il n'en savait rien.

Pourquoi ne restait-il jamais jusqu'au matin? Il se sentit un peu déçu et en même temps trop bien pour le rester.

Il finirait par rester, oui il ferait tout pour lui donner envie de rester près de lui, il le garderait pour lui tout seul.

Il s'étira comme un chat tout en souriant béatement.

« Dian! Murmura t-il

Enfin il savait son prénom et il le répéta:

« Dian!

C'était comme se délecter d'un bonbon, c'était doux et fondant.

« Je suis amoureux! Jubila t-il tout en roulant sur lui-même...amoureux fou.

Il se sentait heureux, comme léger, le monde était beau, tellement beau, et il se leva en chantonnant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

**&&&&.**

Harry était devant son petit-déjeuner, bien garni, l'amour ça donne faim, quand on sonna à la porte.

Il fut heureux de voir Ron et il l'entraina avec vivacité dans la cuisine, le noyant déjà sous un flot de parole animée et décousue, avec un seul sujet, Dian.

Le rouquin le suivit sans rien dire, écoutant et s'asseyant sagement à la table après avoir accepté une tasse de café.

Il écouta encore un moment Harry qui paraissait intarissable et il eut peur pour lui, une peur soudaine, le brun semblait si heureux, et bizarrement au lieu de le rassurer cela accentuait cette sensation de danger qui ne le quittait plus.

« Harry...

Sa tentative d'interruption ne donna pas grand-chose, le brun était totalement partit dans ses élucubrations et ne l'entendit même pas, il dû répéter d'un ton plus fort:

« Harry je voudrais te parler!

Là le brun se tu enfin et le regarda avec plus d'attention, s'apercevant du visage fermé de son ami.

« T'as pas l'air en forme! Fit-il avant de sourire, incapable de se focaliser bien longtemps sur autre chose que sur son blond il reprit...Ron je suis amoureux...

« J'ai compris Harry! S'énerva le rouquin...t'arrêtes pas de le dire, je suis pas sourd c'est bon j'ai compris...mais moi il faut que je te parle, alors s'il te plait tu veux bien m'écouter?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, étonné de se faire rabrouer, mais l'expression grave de Ron lui fit oublier pour un temps son beau blond.

« T'as vraiment pas l'air bien...vas-y je t'écoute.

**&&&&.**

Ron raconta sa rencontre avec l'inconnu, leur premier rendez-vous, le second qui n'avait pas eut lieu, son rêve, sa peur, son étrange sensation de danger, ses doutes concernant les deux inconnus

Et à ce moment de son récit le rouquin vit bien qu'Harry ne comprenait pas..

Quand il se tu il attendit la réaction du brun qui ne tarda pas et qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment.

« Ron je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir!

Que répondre à ça puisqu'il ne le savait pas lui-même?

« Harry tu ne trouves pas que ces deux rencontres sont étranges? Tenta t-il.

« Hasard tout bêtement! S'exclama le brun en haussant les épaules...je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui te perturbe...nous avons rencontré chacun une personne qui nous a remué, est-ce que c'est si bizarre?...vous avez eut un rendez-vous où tu me dis qu'il s'est très bien comporté alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cet homme-là au juste?...réfléchis une seconde, il n'a rien fait...et le deuxième rendez-vous tu n'as fais que le rêver...

Harry secoua la tête sans quitter Ron des yeux.

« Écoutes Ron! Reprit-il à la manière dont on s'adresserait à quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas vexer mais qui agace...excuses-moi mais est-ce que tout va bien entre Blaise et toi? Parce que là tu sais...euh comment dire? Hésita Harry...ça donne l'impression que tu es frustré si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et que …...euh...un inconnu a réveillé tes phantasmes...lui il s'est bien comporté avec toi, tu t'es emballé et le reste tu l'as rêvé parce que c'est peut-être ce que tu désirais au fond de toi...

« Harry tout va très bien avec Blaise! Le coupa Ron dans un soupir, il n'était pas vexé et comprenait très bien la réaction de son ami.

« Oui si tu le dis! Fit Harry, conciliant...mais peut-être que tu as besoin d'un petit peu plus, tout simplement.

Le rouquin ne pu que faire non de la tête, tout ce que lui disait son ami ne le vexait pas, mais comment lui expliquer? Il ne savait pas.

« En plus pourquoi tu veux mêler Dian à tout ça? Continua imperturbablement Harry...tu ne le connais même pas, c'est quelqu'un hors du commun, il est passionnant, et il ne m'a rien fait de mauvais, il ne me demande rien et il n'a rien à voir avec ton inconnu...si tu le voyais! Là le brun sourit, rêveur...je l'aime!

Ron, qui par découragement s'était un peu tassé sur sa chaise, se redressa.

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi ni dieu sait quoi d'autre...,c'est juste que je ressens un danger tu comprends? Fit-il d'une voix plus forte...je voulais juste...pfff! Brusquement il se tassa de nouveau, il abandonnait, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait si profondément...fais attention à toi s'il te plait! Termina t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Harry sourit avec affection à son ami et se pencha par -dessus la table pour poser une main sur la sienne.

« Je ferais attention, je te le promet! Fit-il doucement pour le rassurer, lui ne croyais pas une seconde courir un danger quelconque...mais toi tu m'inquiètes, si tout va si bien que ça entre Blaise et toi pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous?

Là Totalement abattu Ron comprit que même si il trouvait quelque chose à répondre cela ne servirait à rien, le brun n'avait entendu que ce qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix tellement l'attirance était forte, mais que c'était justement l'amour de Blaise qui l'avait sauvé par la suite.

Parce qu'Harry ne voulait pas avoir à se poser de question, parce que si il le faisait il verrait la similitude de leur rencontre, de leur désir.

Mais tout se mélangeait aussi un peu dans la tête de Ron, peut-être après tout s'était-il fait des idées? Son cœur se serra, il avait tellement envie de voir Blaise, qu'il soit là près de lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, à ses côtés il se sentait capable de faire face à tout, sans lui il ne savait plus.

**&&&&.**

Blaise sortit en souriant du vieux château, l'homme venait de lui vendre ses parts, sa boîte était sauvé.

Il restait majoritaire.

Il s'immobilisa dans la cour et regarda autour de lui, c'était un paysage magnifique, un vieux château ancestral perdu au milieu d'un immense vignoble, sous un beau soleil provençal.

Il y avait ici une lumière qu'on ne voyait pas en Angleterre, crue et douce à la fois, et il regrettait que Ron ne soit pas là pour le voir.

Mais il était heureux, il allait pouvoir rentrer dés ce soir et retrouver son amour qui lui manquait tant.

Pourtant il trouvait étrange que tout ai été si facile, tous les actionnaires en Angleterre avaient reçu une offre qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser, sauf le seul étranger, celui qui était le plus éloigné, pourquoi?

Pourquoi celui qui voulait acheter son entreprise n'avait-il pas fait la même chose avec le français? Le dernier à posséder des parts.

A sa place Blaise l'aurait fait, c'était logique.

En plus l'homme avait été ravit de vendre quand il avait entendu son offre, c'était une mauvaise année pour le domaine et ça allait lui permettre d'attendre la prochaine récolte.

Alors pourquoi l'acheteur n'avait-il pas fait pareil? Il avait si bien commencé, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin?

En fait on aurait voulut l'éloigner de l'Angleterre qu'on aurait pas trouvé mieux, et cette idée lui venant il plissa le front, oui ça y ressemblait fort, mais dans ce cas pourquoi?

Qui aurait eut intérêt à l'éloigner? Pour quelle raison?

Il n'en voyait aucune.

Blaise secoua la tête, après tout qu'importe, il avait gagné et il allait pouvoir rejoindre l'homme de sa vie dés ce soir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Ron ne s'attarda pas longtemps chez Harry, il était clair que ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre de ses mises en garde et il était repartit dans un monologue enflammé sur Dian qui agaça rapidement le rouquin.

Il ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre par son ami, et il comprenait que ce n'était pas évident, en fait il n'avait rien de concret à lui présenter, juste un rêve et des coïncidences troublantes, rien de plus, c'était largement insuffisant, surtout face à un Harry qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement borné quand il le voulait.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister et il préféra prendre congés.

De retour chez lui il se mit à errer à travers la maison, il ne savait que faire ni quoi penser, et le pire était que chaque fois qu'il songeait à son inconnu il ressentait toujours ce désir physique malsain qui lui faisait honte.

Il semblait pourtant se faire un peu moins fort, mais il était toujours bien présent et Ron s'en voulait énormément pour ça.

**&&&&.**

En début d'après-midi Ron entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la joie l'inonda à la vue de Blaise qui entra dans le salon.

Il lui bondit littéralement dessus, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Blaise mon amour tu es là...tu m'as tellement manqué! Lui murmura t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, le parsemant de baisers...tellement, tellement manqué...si tu savais...ne me laisses plus jamais...je t'aime...je t'aime.

Agréablement surprit au début, le Serpentard finit par froncer les sourcils en entendant le tremblement de sa voix et il écarta la tête pour le regarder.

Il le connaissait bien son rouquin et là il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentait qu'il y avait un malaise chez lui.

« Mon cœur qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

« Je suis juste heureux de te voir! éluda Ron, des larmes pleins les yeux...vraiment heureux.

En disant cela il avait cherché à éviter son regard et le Serpentard le saisit par le menton pour plonger ses yeux sombres et perspicaces dans le regard azur.

« Ron je t'aime et toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais je sais très bien quand tu vas mal et là c'est le cas, inutile de chercher à me le cacher, alors dis-moi ce qui c'est passé durant mon absence...parce qu'il c'est bien passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

Avec une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac et un énorme sentiment de honte et de culpabilité lui serrant la gorge, le rouquin recula et baissa la tête.

Il n'allait pas lui mentir ou tenter de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas, il était d'un naturel trop honnête et si il le faisait le poids de la culpabilité le minerait petit à petit, il ne cesserait plus d'y songer et jamais plus rien ne pourrait aller entre eux.

« Il...il s'est passé quelque chose, oui...en réalité avant même que tu sois partit...je...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un...un homme... et jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un à ce point.

Sa voix était à peine un murmure, surtout sur la fin, mais cela fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre à l'oreille de Blaise, la peur et l'incompréhension le saisirent et un froid glacial l'envahit.

« Que...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Bafouilla t-il d'une voix blanche.

Ron releva vivement la tête en sentant la peur et la douleur dans son ton.

« Je t'aime Blaise! S'écria t-il...je t'aime toi et personne d'autre...mais il faut que je te raconte, que je t'explique, autrement je ne pourrais jamais plus te regarder en face...tu veux bien m'écouter?

Le Serpentard qui ouvrait de grands yeux perdus et effarés ne répondit pas, non il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il ressentait un froid dans sa poitrine et il tremblait intérieurement... »j'ai rencontré quelqu'un...un homme... jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un à ce point », cette phrase était comme un coup de poignard qui l'anéantissait.

« S'il te plait! Insista doucement Ron qui en aurait pleuré de lui faire aussi mal...viens, assieds-toi.

D'une façon mécanique Blaise obéit et prit place sur le canapé, le rouquin en fit autant sans se coller à lui, pour le moment il valait mieux.

**&&&&.**

Quand Ron se tu il y eut un lourd silence dans la pièce, Blaise était totalement immobile et gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Il avait mal, mal de savoir que celui qu'il aimait en avait désiré un autre à ce point.

« Blaise? Finit par dire le rouquin...dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

« Tu le désire toujours? Demanda le Serpentard sans lever les yeux et d'une voix éteinte.

Question horrible pour Ron qui dû s'humecter les lèvres du bout de la langue avant de répondre, toujours avec honnêteté et cette honte de lui-même.

« Oui! Avoua t-il dans un souffle.

Blaise se leva d'un bond, faisant face au rouquin qui ne bougea pas, la jalousie le déchirait, jamais il n'avait ressentit ce sentiment avec autant de force.

« Et tu dis m'aimer? Cria t-il les yeux étincelants.

Ron eut mal en voyant la souffrance sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il se leva et vint près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Blaise...

Il se fit durement repousser mais il revint à la charge, et malgré que le Serpentard se débattit il parvint à le bloquer et à le maintenir contre lui.

« Ne me repousses pas je t'en pries! Lui murmura t-il...je t'aime de tout mon cœur...aides-moi, sans toi je ne suis plus rien...je le déteste cet homme et je ne comprend rien à ce qui m'arrive...il n'y a que toi qui compte, que toi que je veuille...ne me laisses pas Blaise, s'il te plait!

Le Serpentard ne pu résister, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il était tout pour lui.

Il passa les bras autour du cou du rouquin et enfouit le visage au creux de son cou.

« Ça me fait mal ce que tu as dit! Souffla t-il la gorge serrée par les sanglots qu'il retenait...si mal.

« Pardon mon amour, pardon! Fit Ron en le serrant fort, il s'en voulait tellement de lui faire subir ça.

Ils restèrent enlacés et silencieux un long moment, puis le rouquin lui fit relever la tête.

Yeux dans les yeux ils se fixèrent mais quand le rouquin voulut s'emparer de sa bouche Blaise refusa et se dégagea de ses bras pour reculer de deux pas.

« Je ne peux pas! Fit-il d'une voix basse tout en secouant la tête...excuses-moi mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'embrasserais en pensant à lui et je ne peux pas supporter cette idée.

Ron eut l'horrible sensation de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur et une impression de perte irrémédiable lui donna envie de hurler de douleur.

En voyant les larmes qui inondèrent brusquement ses joues Blaise leva une main.

« Non, ne pleures pas mon cœur! Dit-il avec un sourire désolé...laisses-moi juste un peu de temps, c'est dur à digérer tout ça.

Il tourna aussi sec les talons et monta à l'étage.

**&&&&.**

En début de soirée, fou de joie, Harry reçut de nouveau la visite de Dian.

Et après des ébats passionnés et intenses sur le canapé, une fois de plus ils n'avaient pas eut le temps d'atteindre la chambre, ils gisaient immobiles et repus, la tête du brun posée sur la poitrine du blond.

Là ce dernier se mit à poser des questions à Harry, sur son passé, Poudlard, la guerre, les gens qu'il avait connu.

Heureux qu'il s'intéresse autant à lui le brun répondait à tout.

« Tu as connu les Malfoy aussi non? Interrogea Dian à un moment.

« Oui...pourquoi tu les as connu toi aussi?

« Non pas du tout, mais le père était le plus célèbre des mangemorts et leurs procès ont fait du bruit...mais il paraît que le ministère t'a fait don de tous leurs biens, c'est vrai?

« Oui! Répondit Harry à contrecœur et du bout des lèvres, c'était un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas aborder.

« J'aimerais bien visiter leur manoir! Fit négligemment le blond...tu ne voudrais pas m'y emmener?

Le brun se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas aller là-bas! Bougonna t-il.

« Bon tant pis! Répliqua sèchement Dian qui le repoussa sans douceur pour se lever et commença à ramasser ses affaires...il vaut mieux que je m'en aille! Reprit-il froidement.

« Non! S'écria Harry qui se redressa sur un coude et tendit une main suppliante vers lui...restes s'il te plait, je voudrais que tu ne me quitte plus jamais.

« Pourquoi je te ferais plaisir alors que toi tu me refuses la seule chose que je te demande? Riposta le blond avec aigreur.

« Pffff! souffla le brun incapable de lui résister...tu y tiens tant que ça à voir ce manoir?

Là le blond changea immédiatement d'expression et eut un sourire craquant.

« Je suis très curieux, alors oui j'y tiens.

« Bon d'accord! Abandonna Harry qui tendit de nouveau la main vers lui...nous irons demain...reviens près de moi maintenant.

De bon gré Dian vint s'allonger sur lui et l'embrassa avec feu avant de s'écarter.

« Mais allons-y maintenant...tout de suite, et je te promet de passer la nuit avec toi.

Le brun n'était vraiment pas emballé mais noyé dans le magnifique regard violet il se sentait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Comme tu veux...je suis amoureux de toi Dian! Avoua t-il brusquement avec un peu de gêne et de timidité...en fait fou amoureux serait plus approprié.

Un sourire étincelant éclaira le visage du blond.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de l'entendre!

**&&&&.**

Après avoir tristement préparé le repas Ron monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre.

Il hésita avant d'ouvrir, Blaise y était enfermé depuis des heures.

Le cœur serré il se demanda même si il ne devrait pas taper pour s'annoncer, c'était insupportable cette sensation qu'une barrière se dressait maintenant entre eux.

Il finit par ouvrir et pénétra dans la pièce.

Le Serpentard était allongé sur le lit, mains croisées derrière la tête, et il le regarda s'approcher sans dire un mot.

« Le repas est prêt! Annonça Ron qui ne sachant trop quoi faire s'arrêta près du lit...tu viens manger?

« Ron j'ai la sensation que ce rachat de part n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'éloigner! Fit Blaise sans répondre à sa question et en ayant un petit rire désabusé il rajouta sans en croire un mot...mais peut-être que finalement c'est ton inconnu qui est derrière cette histoire, t'imagines? si c'est le cas c'est qu'il doit vraiment te vouloir.

« Arrête Blaise! Soupira le rouquin en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas...je sais que tu es en train de te faire pleins de scénarios dans ta tête, mais il n'y a pas d'amour là-dedans, surtout pas de ma part, tu nous fait du mal à tous les deux...mais tu sais moi ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on t'ai volontairement éloigné, il se passe quelque chose de pas normal, je ne sais pas quoi, mais ces deux rencontres sont trop étranges.

« Ah oui! Rétorqua le Serpentard avec ironie, pour cacher sa douleur...l'inconnu de Harry...le fameux Dian...pourtant d'après ce que tu m'as dit tout va très bien entre eux et Harry est sur un petit nuage...alors dis-moi, en quoi ce Dian est-il responsable du désir que tu ressens pour cet inconnu?

« Arrête, arrêtes! Gémit Ron en s'abattant sur la poitrine de Blaise...je me sens déjà tellement coupable...ne t'éloignes pas de moi, me laisses pas tomber.

Avec soulagement il sentit les bras du Serpentard se refermer sur lui et il ferma les yeux, il était si bien là, il ne voulait plus qu'il le lâche.

« Très bien! Soupira Blaise...alors d'après toi les deux inconnus seraient liés, c'est ça?

« Oui...et j'en suis à me dire qu'ils ont peut-être utilisé quelque chose pour provoquer cet attrait physique.

« Donc ils auraient conçus une sorte de plan machiavélique pour tenter de vous séduire Harry et toi, c'est toujours ça?

Ron, la joue posée sur le torse du Serpentard, fit oui de la tête.

« Pourquoi?

« Pourquoi? Répéta le rouquin en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« Ben oui, pour quelle raison feraient-ils tout ça? ...juste pour vous mettre dans leurs lits? Honnêtement ça te semble pas un peu exagéré?

Ron le fixa sans répondre, c'est vrai que présenté de cette façon ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Alors? Insista Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas! Souffla le rouquin...mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison, il y a en a une autre bien précise j'en suis certain, je sens un danger et la véritable cible c'est Harry...quelque chose au fond de moi me le crie...crois-moi je t'en pries.

« Bon! Fit le Serpentard qui repoussa Ron pour s'asseoir...demain je dois voir mon banquier, je verrais si je peux obtenir plus de renseignement sur l'acheteur, nous verrons bien si il s'agit de tes inconnus, cette idée n'est peut-être pas si idiote que ça après tout...et puis cette impression d'avoir été éloigné volontairement me tracasse.

Ce disant Blaise s'était levé et le rouquin l'attrapa par la main tout en se levant aussi, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

« Tu m'en veux vraiment n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il dans un murmure.

« Je n'y peux rien! Répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton...je suis blessé et en colère, je ne veux pas t'approcher parce que si je t'embrasse je vais tout de suite me demander si c'est à lui que tu penses...tu le désire avec tellement d'intensité...tu ne m'a jamais désiré comme ça et je ne me sens plus à la hauteur.

La peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait plus que tout fit brusquement exploser Ron, il refusait cette barrière qui se dressait entre eux.

Il fallait percer l'abcès avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'ils s'éloignent irrémédiablement .

Il saisit Blaise, trop éberlué pour réagir, à bras-le-corps et le jeta sur le lit, se plaçant aussitôt à califourchon sur ses hanches il lui réunit les mains au-dessus de la tête, les emprisonnant, et se maintint au-dessus de lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais désiré comme ça et jamais je ne le ferais, parce que c'est laid, bestial, ...ce désir que je ressens malgré moi me fait horreur tellement il me paraît sale et avilissant...toi c'est avec tout mon amour que je te désire, et il n'y a rien de dégradant dans ce désir, bien au contraindre, avec toi je suis au paradis...quand tu m'aimes je me sens beau et exceptionnel, dans ton regard et sous tes mains je suis unique et tu sais si bien me le faire ressentir...tu rends ces moments si merveilleux que je suis heureux au delà de tout, personne d'autre que toi ne peut me faire ressentit un bonheur pareil...faire l'amour avec toi c'est la plus belle chose du monde...je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu ne veux plus de moi Blaise...non, ça je ne pourrais pas.

Il se tu en voyant le sourire ému qui venait de naître sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Tu es très convaincant quand tu veux tu sais! Murmura ce dernier.

« Je t'aime! Pu juste souffler Ron avant que Blaise n'attire son visage vers le sien.

**&&&&.**

Harry entra avec une certaine appréhension dans le hall du manoir, il était sombre et froid et il frissonna.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit! Marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

Il entraîna rapidement Dian, qui le suivait, dans le salon où aussitôt d'un coup de baguette il alluma toutes les lumières ainsi qu'un feu dans la cheminée.

« Voilà nous y sommes! Dit-il en se tournant vers le blond, qui immobile au milieu de la pièce, avait suivit chacun de ses mouvements...je n'ai touché à rien, tout est resté comme ils l'ont laissé, et comme tu peux le constater c'est luxueux mais plutôt lugubre.

« Je trouve pas moi! Répondit Dian en haussant les épaules...je peux visiter? Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici puisque je suppose que tu n'as pas très envie d'en faire le tour.

« Oui! Approuva aussitôt le brun qui en effet n'en avait aucune envie et qui tira un fauteuil près de la cheminée et sur lequel il s'installa...vas-y, je t'attends.

Le blond tourna les talons et une fois dans le hall il se précipita vers les sous-sols.

Il était temps qu'il prenne sa potion.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre mais je ne peux pas, apparemment il y a un problème sur le site (ça faisait longtemps lol).**

**Bisous à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Dian avala une gorgée de potion juste avant qu'il ne redevienne Draco.

Il était de nouveau tranquille pour 6h environ.

Cette mixture qui le métamorphosait, et lui donnait l'apparence qu'il voulait, c'est lui qui l'avait crée, durant les derniers mois de la guerre.

C'était à la base du polynectar, mais qu'il avait totalement modifié pour le rendre d'une efficacité différente et d'une durée plus conséquente.

N'ayant jamais eut le temps de la tester il n'avait pas été vraiment certain du résultat jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne, mais maintenant il savait qu'elle était parfaitement au point.

Il était fier de lui.

Puis il se vaporisa dessus un peu du contenu d'un autre flacon, un aphrodisiaque particulièrement puissant et de sa fabrication lui aussi, il y avait travaillé dessus pendant une année, à chaque vacances qu'il venait passer au manoir, avec l'aide de quelques mangemort versés dans les potions.

Il en avait fait deux, un réservé à Weasley et l'autre à Potter, chacun n'agissant que sur la personne concernée et sur nulle autre.

Pour ce faire il lui avait suffit de récupérer quelques cheveux des deux victimes, ce qui n'avait posé aucun problème à l'époque puisqu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard, et dans le cas de Potter il avait même pu obtenir un peu de son sang, ce qui n'avait pas été bien difficile non plus, il avait simplement ramassé un mouchoir tâché de son sang après un match de quidditch.

A l'origine il avait crée ces deux aphrodisiaques dans l'intention de faire des deux Gryffondor des esclaves sexuel contre leur gré.

Pour les avilir il avait pensé les rendre incapables de lui résister alors qu'ils le haïssaient et que du coup ils se haïraient eux-même pour ce désir bestial qu'ils ressentiraient à son égard, tout en étant impuissant à lutter contre cet attrait.

Quelle jouissance cela aurait été de les voir baver devant lui, prêt à tout pour une de ses étreinte tout en se maudissant, et lui les aurait laissé se consumer en les humiliant devant tous, et sans jamais rien leur accorder.

Enfin sauf à Potter peut-être, posséder le sauveur et lui faire subir tout ce qu'il voulait, quelle suprême jubilation il aurait pu en retirer!

Malheureusement il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en servir, il n'avait pu les mettre au point que trop tard et la fin de la guerre était arrivé trop vite.

Draco/Dian sourit en reposant le flacon, finalement cela n'avait été que partie remise.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu du tout c'était que cela rendrait le brun amoureux, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions à l'origine, c'était un Potter sexuellement soumis et haineux de l'être qu'il avait voulut, pas un Potter comblé et fou d'amour.

Il se demanda un instant si cela ne venait pas du fait que pour lui il avait utilisé son sang, peut-être que cela avait rendu l'aphrodisiaque trop puissant et qu'il agissait aussi sur les sentiments?

S'était-il trompé quelque part dans un dosage?

Il haussa les épaules, quelle importance après tout? tout compte fait, la situation étant totalement différente, c'était tout aussi bien comme ça, ainsi il le tenait par les sens et par le cœur.

Comment pourrait-il lui refuser quelque chose dans ces conditions?

Il prit le flacon d'à côté et le laissa tomber sur le sol où il éclata en morceaux, c'était celui qui agissait sur Weasley, il n'en avait plus besoin, étonnamment le rouquin avait eut la volonté nécessaire pour résister, comment y était-il parvenu alors qu'il semblait déjà prêt à tout pour un instant dans ses bras?.

Ça il l'ignorait, mais il n'était pas venu au rendez-vous et de toute manière maintenant l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque allait commencer à s'estomper.

Il préférait abandonner cette partie.

Pour la belette il avait eut un plan très simple en tête, avec l'aide d'un prostitué qu'il avait payé d'avance, ce qu'il regrettait maintenant, il avait prévu de lui faire tromper Blaise durant l'absence de ce dernier, absence que bien sûr il avait provoquée.

Il savait que cela aurait détruit leur couple, il connaissait bien les réactions du rouquin, trop droit et honnête, rongé par le remord, la honte et la culpabilité il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de tout avouer à Blaise.

Draco savait que celui-ci n'aurait pas pardonné et en aurait été anéantit, il était si fier, si heureux et confiant dans l'amour du Gryffondor qu'il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, d'ailleurs le jour où il le lui avait avoué leur relation et que c'était à cause de cet amour qu'il avait changé de camp Draco en avait été malade d'écœurement de l'entendre tellement il était extatique au sujet de son rouquin.

C'était vraiment à vomir.

Il avait trahit son amitié pour l'amour d'un Weasley, comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça?

Si son plan avait marché son ex meilleur ami serait durement retombé de son petit nuage et aurait vu ce que cela faisait de se sentir trahit, mais bon dans le fond ça aussi c'était aussi bien comme ça, ce n'était pas le principal.

Il soupira et haussa les épaules en sortant de ses pensées.

« Il est temps de remonter! Se dit-il.

**&&&&.**

« Enfin te voilà! S'exclama Harry dans un grand sourire en le voyant entrer dans le salon...je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdu.

Sans un mot Dian vint jusqu'à lui et se saisit d'une de ses mains pour le faire se lever.

Là il il le prit par la taille en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« J'adore cet endroit! Murmura t-il tout en se mettant à bouger, entraînant le brun dans une sorte de slow, sans musique.

Ravit Harry noua les mains sur sa nuque, le blond était plus grand que lui, tout en suivant son rythme.

« C'est le manoir qui te donne cet air si détendu? Plaisanta le brun.

Sans répondre Dian s'empara de sa bouche et lui donna un long baiser qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, les sens déjà en ébullition.

« Je t'aime! Souffla Harry quand ils se séparèrent.

« Passons la nuit ici! Répondit simplement le blond avant de se mettre à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Oui! Gémit le brun les yeux fermés, l'endroit où ils étaient ne comptait plus, il ne désirait plus que les mains et la bouche de Dian sur lui, plus que son corps dans le sien.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Blaise ouvrit les yeux et plongea aussi sec dans ceux de Ron.

Ce dernier, appuyé sur un coude, le regardait dormir depuis déjà un bon moment en souriant doucement.

Il était heureux qu'ils se soient retrouvés et la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer avait été magnifique.

Le Serpentard sourit lui aussi.

« Bonjour mon cœur...il y a longtemps que tu m'observes?

Le rouquin fit oui de la tête.

« Tu es beau quand tu dors! Dit-il...tu es beau tout le temps, mais là encore plus.

Il se tu et se pencha sur lui le temps de lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis il reprit en se redressant.

« Je sais que c'est peut-être pas un sujet que tu aurais envie d'aborder tout de suite! Fit-il avec une certaine gêne...mais il faut que je te dise...en te regardant dormir j'essayais de penser à lui, pardonnes-moi mais c'était pour savoir et...Blaise je ne ressens pratiquement plus rien, t'imagines? Ça me laisse presque indifférent, tu ne penses pas que c'est bizarre?...si c'était naturel est-ce que logiquement je ne devrais pas ressentir encore le même désir? Là on dirait qu'il s'estompe petit à petit...comme une drogue.

Le Serpentard soupira intérieurement, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aborder ce sujet, mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour le blesser que le rouquin le faisait, il était vraiment tracassé par cette histoire et cherchait à comprendre, et Blaise devait reconnaître qu'il commençait à l'être lui aussi.

Il leva une main pour caresser la joue de Ron et lui sourit.

« Je pense aussi qu'un véritable désir ne s'estomperait pas progressivement! Dit-il...et tu sais en fait je serais absolument ravit de savoir que c'est à cause d'un philtre ou d'une potion quelconque que cet inconnu a pu te bouleverser autant...

Il eut un petit rire d'excuse.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi rire parce que ça peut être grave, mais en même temps ça me soulage de le croire...ça voudrait dire que ce n'était pas réellement toi qui le désirait.

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire! Opina le rouquin...je suis quasiment certain que ce n'était pas naturel et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi ça me soulage...je me sens un peu moins coupable...mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

« Et bien nous allons d'abord prendre un bon petit-déjeuner! Répondit Blaise avec entrain...et ensuite nous irons voir mon banquier pour qu'il nous aide à obtenir des renseignements, c'est lui qui s'occupe des finances de presque tous les autres actionnaires...enfin si tu veux bien m'accompagner.

« Oh oui alors! S'exclama Ron...je ne te quitte plus.

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il se trouvait.

Hier au soir Dian l'avait entraîné dans l'une des chambres, mais sur le coup il n'y avait pas prêté attention, il avait le feu au corps à ce moment-là et l'endroit où il se trouvait avait été le cadet de ses soucis.

Là il était seul dans un grand lit et il se redressa en position assise pour regarder autour de lui avec curiosité.

La pièce était grande, luxueusement meublée, comme tout le reste du manoir, et son regard s'arrêta sur un vêtement posé sur une chaise.

Une veste, une veste noire qui semblait avoir été oubliée là depuis longtemps, une pellicule de poussière la recouvrait, mais il la reconnut aussitôt, elle appartenait à Draco Malfoy, il l'avait vu la porter à plusieurs reprises quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Dans le même temps il comprit que c'était dans sa chambre qu'il se trouvait, dans le lit où il avait dormit.

Son cœur se serra brusquement tandis que des images du passé revenaient à sa mémoire.

Il était toujours resté si présent dans son esprit l'insupportable Draco Malfoy avec son air arrogant, son éternel ennemi qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à oublier

Il frissonna en se souvenant de la haine qu'il voyait dans ses yeux à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, pourquoi le haïssait-il autant?

Et qu'était-il devenu? Où était-il passé?

A l'époque de son emprisonnement Harry avait demandé à être prévenu la veille du jour où il serait libéré, mais avec le temps les responsables avaient oublié et n'avaient songé à le faire que le lendemain, c'était trop tard et depuis personne n'avait vu le blond, il avait disparut.

Avait-il vraiment quitté l'Angleterre comme le laissait entendre la rumeur qui courrait et qui était partie d'on ne sait où?

Harry aurait tant voulut pouvoir lui parler.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait et par l'entrée de Dian qui portait un plateau.

Le cœur du brun s'allégea aussitôt et il sourit tandis que le blond lui posait le plateau sur les genoux et s'asseyait près de lui.

« Tu as trouvé de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner? S'étonna t-il...il ne doit pourtant plus rien y avoir de mangeable dans les cuisines.

« Je suis sorcier moi aussi je te rappelle! Répondit Dian...et je suis même plutôt doué.

« Je veux bien le croire! Fit Harry dans un petit rire...d'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu es doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends...tu es merveilleux! Termina t-il amoureusement.

« Bien sûr que je le suis!

« Dis...pourquoi tu as choisit cette chambre? Demanda le brun en changeant totalement de sujet et son regard se faisant plus grave.

« Parce que quand j'ai visité le manoir j'ai trouvé que c'était la plus agréable! Répondit simplement le blond tout en remplissant les tasses de thé...pourquoi? Elle ne te plait pas?

« Si...non...je ne sais pas! Marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux...je te l'ai dit, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans cette maison.

« C'est dommage, moi je la trouve superbe et je m'y sens bien, en fait j'aurais même voulut te demander...Dian s'arrêta, sembla hésiter puis reprit brusquement...non laisses tomber, tu ne voudras pas de toute façon.

Le brun releva vivement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander?...vas-y dis-moi...je t'aime Dian tu le sais alors pourquoi je te refuserais quelque chose?

« Et bien...voilà! Sembla se décider le blond...en fait je n'ai pas de chez moi, je ne suis pas en Angleterre depuis longtemps et je n'ai qu'une chambre dans un hôtel où je ne me sens pas vraiment à mon aise, alors est-ce que tu veux bien que je vienne m'installer ici?

« Ici? Répéta Harry plutôt surprit...mais...tu peux venir t'installer chez moi si tu veux, tu y sera beaucoup mieux et je serais vraiment heureux de t'accueillir.

Dian secoua lentement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Non! Dit-il...ce serait comme si on s'installait ensemble et c'est un peu tôt pour ça tu ne crois pas?

Déçu le brun baissa la tête.

« Cette idée te déplait tant que ça? Murmura t-il la gorge serrée...vivre avec moi ne te tente pas?

« Je n'ai pas dit ça! S'empressa de le rassurer le blond en saisissant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes et se mettant à la caresser du pouce...je pense que c'est même quelque chose qui se fera...

« C'est vrai? Le coupa Harry en relevant vivement la tête et le regard plein d'espoir...alors tu tiens un peu à moi?

« Bien sûr que je tiens à toi! Répondit rapidement Dian...c'est juste que pour le moment c'est un peu trop tôt pour une vie commune...par contre on pourrait passer quelques jours ensemble ici, c'est comme un endroit neutre...on sera seuls tous les deux et on ne se quittera pas...qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Pendant un instant le brun détailla amoureusement le beau visage du blond puis il sourit avec beaucoup de douceur.

« J'en pense que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, même passer quelques jours ici.

**&&&&.**

Quand Ron et Blaise quittèrent le banquier ils n'étaient pas plus avancés, mais le Serpentard avait apprit avec surprise que toutes les offres de rachat avaient brusquement été retirées.

Aucun des actionnaires qui avait été concerné par ces offres ne pu leur apprendre grand-chose, tout c'était fait par téléphone et ils n'avaient jamais vu la personne qui s'était simplement présenté comme un acheteur potentiel en leur demandant si pour telle somme ils seraient prêts à vendre leurs parts, ce à quoi ils avaient presque tous dit oui vu les sommes proposées, sauf le français qui lui n'avait jamais reçut la moindre proposition.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs déçu que tout ait été annulé.

Sortit de la banque Blaise s'arrêta sur le trottoir, sourcils froncés.

« Maintenant je suis persuadé que ce n'était qu'un stratagème! Fit-il...on a voulut m'éloigner, je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus...mais pourquoi?

« Pour s'en prendre à moi Blaise! Répondit Ron...sous l'effet de je ne sais pas quoi et sans toi à mes côtés j'étais vulnérable.

« J'en ai l'impression aussi! Opina le Serpentard...mais la question reste la même, pourquoi?

Le rouquin soupira tout en secouant la tête.

« Quelqu'un nous veut du mal...à nous mais surtout à Harry, je te l'ai dit, je le sens.

« Alors il y a une autre question encore plus importante! Fit Blaise...qui?

Ron eut une moue d'ignorance.

« Je ne sais pas.

Le Serpentard le fixa quelques instants tout en réfléchissant.

« Nous n'avons aucun moyen de retrouver ton inconnu puisque tu ne connais même pas son nom! Finit-il par dire lentement...mais nous savons où trouver celui de Harry, ce Dian...qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire sa connaissance?

Le rouquin sourit.

« Je dirais que je suis très curieux de le rencontrer, et il suffit de lui demander de nous le présenter.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Salut à vous!**

**Excusez-moi encore une fois de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, quand j'essaie j'ai le message « Oops! We cannot find this page on .net » qui s'affiche, j'ignore ce qu'il faut faire lol.**

**En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Ce fut en début d'après-midi que Ron et Blaise se présentèrent à la porte de chez Harry.

Le brun, qui était venu pour prendre quelques affaires, leur ouvrit et eut un grand sourire en les voyant.

« Bonjour vous deux! Leur dit-il joyeusement...entrez!

Le couple obéit et en pénétrant dans le vestibule ils aperçurent une valise posée là, ils se jetèrent un regard tout en suivant Harry dans le salon.

« C'est quoi cette valise? Interrogea le rouquin à peine assit...tu vas quelque part?

« Dian et moi allons passer quelques jours ensemble! Répondit le brun...des vacances en quelques sorte.

« Il est ici? Interrogea de nouveau Ron.

« Non il n'est pas là, je dois aller le rejoindre.

« Le rejoindre? où ça?...je crois que ce n'est pas très prudent Harry! s'emballa aussitôt Ron.

Le ton avec lequel il venait de parler déplut à son ami qui fronça les sourcils.

« J'espère que tu n'est pas venu pour recommencer avec tes élucubrations? Si c'est le cas c'est inutile...

« Pourtant tu devrais l'écouter! Intervint Blaise en le coupant d'un ton calme et posé.

Harry tourna un regard de reproche vers le Serpentard.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?

« Harry c'est pour ton bien, écoutes-nous cinq minutes d'accord? Fit Ron d'un ton suppliant et apaisant...juste cinq minutes.

« D'accord! Soupira le brun, il savait qu'il devait en passer par là autrement ils ne le lâcheraient pas...mais faites vite je suis pressé.

Il se cala dans son fauteuil, bras croisés et l'air désapprobateur, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne le faisait qu'à contrecœur.

Il était décidé à écouter tout en n'en croyant pas un mot puisque cela leur faisait plaisir, et à se taire aussi mais au fur et à mesure de leur récit, qui se résumait comme la première fois à de simples suppositions dû principalement au rêve de Ron et au hasard de deux rencontres, la colère et l'incompréhension le saisirent.

Il ne pu se contenir jusqu'au bout et les interrompit en se levant d'un bond pour les regarder à tour de rôle, les yeux devenu furieux, mais ils brillaient aussi d'une lueur de peine et de déception bien visible.

« Pourquoi vous cherchez à tout détruire?...je vous croyais mes amis et j'espérais qu'en fait vous seriez heureux pour moi et au lieu de ça vous êtes là à déblatérer sur celui que j'aime sans aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez et sans me donner aucune raison qui expliquerait pourquoi il agirait ainsi...

Il avait parlé vite et il dû s'arrêter deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis il reprit.

« Regardez-moi, j'ai l'air de subir quelque chose de malsain?...je suis amoureux et je vais magnifiquement bien grâce à lui, est-ce que c'est ça qui vous gêne? …...vous préférez me voir seul comme je le suis toujours?...sachez qu'il ne m'a fait aucun mal, bien au contraire, et l'amour que je ressens pour lui je sais qu'il est bien réel, mon cœur bat pour lui et ce n'est pas dû à une potion quelconque...

Il planta ses yeux verts dans le regard azur de son ami.

« Ron que nous les ayons rencontrés presque en même temps n'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence tu ne crois pas? Et ce n'est pas parce que ton inconnu t'a mit la tête à l'envers …...parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne t'a rien fait d'autre...que Dian y est pour quelque chose...ça te facilite sûrement les choses de le croire, mais si vous avez des problèmes n'en rejettes pas la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, réglez-les tous les deux et surtout évitez de nous y mettre au milieu...ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde...

« Harry tu oublies ce qui est arrivé à Bl...! Tenta de l'interrompre Ron en se levant.

« Non! S'écria le brun plus qu'énervé...tais-toi, ça suffit je ne veux plus rien entendre...allez vous-en maintenant!

« DEHORS! cria t-il en voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas et se regardaient avec indécision.

Mal à l'aise et ne sachant plus que dire Ron et Blaise ne purent qu'obéir, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le convaincre, sans compter qu'eux-même ne pouvaient être sûr de rien.

Rien ne prouvait que Dian et l'inconnu du rouquin aient le moindre lien.

**&&&&.**

De retour au manoir, dans le salon, Harry se précipita et se jeta sur les genoux de Dian qui lisait, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil.

Aussitôt le blond lâcha son livre et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-il tandis que le brun se blottissait étroitement contre lui et enfouissait la tête au creux de son cou.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il hésitait à lui répéter ce que lui avaient dit Ron et Blaise, puis il prit la décision de se taire, c'était trop absurde, et il ne voulait pas que cela puisse gâcher quoi que ce soit entre eux.

« Tout va bien, tu m'as manqué c'est tout! Murmura t-il simplement.

Dian posa le menton sur le sommet de son crâne, et une main glissé dans les cheveux bruns son regard se riva sur un tableau accroché au mur et représentant Lucius Malfoy.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué! Fit-il avec douceur, mais la dureté de son regard était en contradiction totale avec le ton de sa voix.

Mais ça Harry ne le vit pas.

**&&&&.**

Assez abattus Ron et Blaise étaient rentré chez eux, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus, ils n'avaient absolument aucune piste à suivre.

En plus Harry était partit sans qu'ils aient la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était allé.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre et voir venir en espérant que finalement le pressentiment du rouquin soit erroné.

**&&&&.**

Harry se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et ouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait oppressé sans savoir pourquoi par une forte impression de tristesse et d'angoisse mélangées.

Par la fenêtre il vit la lune pleine qui éclairait la pièce et il tourna la tête du côté de Dian, ce dernier lui tournait le dos et sa respiration laissait deviner qu'il dormait profondément.

Harry ne voyait de lui que ses cheveux blonds et il leva une main pour les caresser délicatement.

Et là, l'espace d'un instant, l'esprit un peu embrumé ce fut une autre chevelure qu'il vit, des cheveux d'un blond plus clairs, presque blancs.

Des cheveux dans lesquels il n'avait jamais glissé les doigts, sauf en rêve.

La tristesse l'oppressa encore plus, amenant des larmes dans ses yeux.

Dian lui rappelait tellement Draco parfois.

Draco qu'il avait aimé comme un fou, en silence, pendant des années.

Seule Hermione, son amie qui devinait toujours tout, connaissait ce secret qu'il avait si bien caché aux yeux de tous, parce qu'il savait que rien n'était possible entre eux, le Serpentard le haïssait trop pour ça.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait souffert!

Draco, son seul amour...jusqu'à Dian.

Il aimait le second autant qu'il avait aimé le premier, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui et sa plus grande peur était de le perdre, l'idée qu'il puisse le quitter et partir loin de lui lui donnait des sueurs froides et il se sentait capable de tout pour le garder.

Ressentant un besoin impératif de sentir sa chaleur il se colla contre lui tout en embrassant sa nuque.

Cela fit légèrement émerger le blond qui se mit sur le dos et qui leva un bras pour lui indiquer de venir s'y réfugier.

« Dors! Marmonna t-il en même temps.

Blottit contre la poitrine de Dian l'impression de tristesse quitta Harry qui sourit et ferma les yeux.

C'est dans le cercle de ses bras qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

**&&&&.**

Quelques jours passèrent dans un bonheur absolu pour Harry, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux, Dian et lui étaient comme seuls au monde et même le manoir ne le rebutait plus autant, sans qu'il l'apprécie non plus, la maison lui faisait toujours un effet désagréable mais c'était supportable.

Ce jour-là ils se trouvaient dans le parc, allongés dans l'herbe Dian et lui riaient en observant les nuages auxquels ils s'amusaient à trouver des formes, de préférence farfelues.

« Je me sens vraiment bien ici! Soupira le blond à un moment d'un ton rêveur...si j'avais de l'argent je te rachèterais le manoir immédiatement, tu ne l'aime pas et tu le laisse à l'abandon, c'est vraiment dommage...malheureusement je n'en ai pas les moyens.

Harry se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Tu l'aime tant que ça cet endroit?

« Il est fait pour moi! Murmura Dian le regard perdu dans le ciel...je serais heureux ici et tu pourrais venir m'y retrouver quand tu le souhaite.

« Mais si tu veux on peux y vivre tous les deux! Proposa aussitôt le brun...si tu es près de moi ça ne me dérange pas d'y rester.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en tournant son regard vers lui.

« Mais dans ce cas je serais encore chez toi! Rétorqua t-il, puis tout en secouant lentement la tête il rajouta...tu vois moi mon rêve ce serait que cet endroit soit vraiment à moi, à moi seul...je te l'ai dit il est trop tôt pour parler de vie commune, ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend sur un coup de tête, nous sommes ensembles ici pour quelques jours mais pas plus, après je partirais, je ne m'installerais pas avec toi.

« Mais Dian je t'aime! S'exclama Harry tout de suite inquiet...je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux te garder près de moi.

Il se pencha vers le blond dans l'intention de l'embrasser mais ce dernier le repoussa doucement d'une main.

« Je suis désolé mais nous deux c'est trop récent, j'ai encore besoin de garder une certaine distance, de décider de ne pas te voir d'une journée si j'en ai envie, je ne veux pas être sous ta coupe et avoir l'impression que je suis à ta disposition parce que je vis chez toi, à tes crochets, je me sentirais mal et notre amour en pâtirait...peut-être même vaut-il mieux que je m'en aille tout de suite et que je retourne dans mon hôtel, je passerais te voir chez toi comme nous l'avons fait jusque là, l'idée de venir ici n'était pas si bonne que ça finalement! Termina t-il en se mettant debout et en se tapotant pour faire tomber les brins d'herbe accrochés à ses vêtements.

« Non! S'écria Harry qui bondit sur ses pieds et saisit Dian par les revers de la veste fine qu'il portait, il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé de lui, aucune envie de se remettre à attendre ses visites sans jamais être sûr de sa venue, aucune envie de recommencer à passer ses nuits seul, il avait trop besoin de ses bras, trop peur qu'un jour il ne revienne plus.

« Restes! Le supplia t-il du regard et de la voix...je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, s'il te plait restons ici encore un peu.

« Pfff! Souffla le blond qui hésita un instant en faisant la moue puis reprit,...d'accord, pour quelques jours encore, mais après tu rentres chez toi et moi dans mon hôtel...tu sais à part toi je n'ai rien qui me retienne ici, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un hôtel éternellement et en plus je n'aime pas vivre à Londres alors je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi, dans ma famille, pour quelques temps...loin d'ici.

Harry saisit son visage entre ses mains, tout en plongeant son regard intense et déterminé dans le sien, il était fermement décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

« Sauf si ici ça devient chez toi!

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin au réveil, presque sans surprise, Dian entendit un Harry très câlin lui annoncer qu'il serait absent toute la matinée, et au sourire ainsi qu'à la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux verts, chauds et amoureux, le blond comprit qu'il avait gagné.

Il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Potter allait lui offrir le manoir, c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait dit ne pas avoir d'argent, et c'était bien la moindre des choses, il n'allait quand même pas payer pour quelque chose qui lui appartenait de plein droit.

Le brun une fois vêtu vint lui donner un long baiser très tendre et il le regarda sortir de la chambre en souriant, tout avait été si simple finalement.

Étant seul il ne se pressa pas pour se lever et courir prendre sa potion comme il le faisait quand Harry était là, chaque matin il le faisait en prétextant qu'il allait préparer le petit-déjeuner, ce qu'il commençait à trouver fatiguant, ses nuits étaient courtes vu que l'effet ne durait que 6h.

« La prochaine fois j'en fais une qui dure le double! Marmonna t-il avec amusement, il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, en réalité après ça il n'aurait plus besoin de potion de cette sorte et n'aurait aucune raison d'en refaire.

Dans très peu de temps tout serait terminé, il allait pouvoir redevenir Draco Mafoy aux yeux du monde, un Draco Malfoy qui reviendrait de l'étranger, où la rumeur, qu'il avait lancé lui-même, le disait être partit juste après sa libération.

Il s'étira longuement et paresseusement tandis que les effets de la potion disparaissaient et qu'il reprenait son apparence normale, il ne reprendrait de sa mixture que dans un moment, et ce pour la dernière fois.

Il avait prévu de redevenir Draco face à Harry

Leur dernier face à face.

Il finit par se décider à se lever et enfila une robe de chambre avant de descendre au salon.

Là il alla se planter devant le portrait de son père, il avait toujours aimé cet homme arrogant, dur et cynique, mais en même temps il l'avait craint aussi, Lucius haïssait la faiblesse et très souvent Draco ne s'était pas sentit à la hauteur de ses attentes, il avait toujours essayé de ne pas le décevoir pourtant, mais souvent dans son regard il avait vu que c'était le cas.

« J'y suis arrivé père et cela a été encore plus facile que ce que je croyais! Murmura t-il...le manoir sera de nouveau à nous, aux Malfoy, comme il aurait dû le rester, mon aphrodisiaque a particulièrement bien marché sur Potter, il est tellement stupide et amoureux qu'il ne se doute de rien, il ne peut rien me refuser et il va revenir avec les papiers je le sais...il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait...tout est de sa faute...vous êtes mort à Azkaban à cause de lui, mais il va mourir aussi, je vous le jure, je sais que c'est ce que vous voudriez...et vous serez fier de moi.

Lentement il se détourna et se dirigea vers les sous-sols.

Dans sa cachette secrète il prit un petit flacon qu'il amena à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner avec attention, il contenait un liquide d'un très joli vert tendre qu'il agita doucement en souriant.

Cela avait l'air totalement inoffensif à le voir comme ça mais c'était un poison mortel et contre lequel il n'existait aucun antidote.

Une fois que la personne l'avait avalé elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, il était fatal.

En plus il n'était pas foudroyant, il mettait du temps à agir, environ deux heures entre le moment de la prise et la mort, et les symptômes n'apparaissant que progressivement l'assassin pouvait à loisir admirer sa victime en train d'agoniser lentement.

C'était parfait, Draco aurait ainsi tout le temps de dire la vérité à Potter avant qu'il meure, tué par celui qu'il haïssait.

Le blond tenait à ce qu'il sache tout, il riait d'avance en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en apprenant que celui pour qui il se pâmait d'amour était en réalité son plus vieil ennemi et à qui de surcroît il venait de rendre ses biens.

« Peut-être qu'il va en faire une crise cardiaque? S'amusa Draco...mort avant même que le poison ait agit!

Il glissa le flacon dans sa poche tout en fronçant brusquement les sourcils, une petite voix dans sa tête venait de se mettre à lui crier qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que la vengeance ne lui amènerait rien.

Mais il refusa de l'écouter et haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon Potter doit mourir! Se dit-il à voix haute... il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Jamais le brun ne lui laisserait récupérer son manoir en tant que Draco Malfoy, il le détestait trop pour ça, il préférerait sûrement le détruire rien que pour lui faire mal et pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était plus rien.

Ils s'étaient toujours fait du mal tous les deux, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé?

Il n'allait pas non plus rester Dian toute sa vie et subir les assauts du brun, c'était hors de question.

Et puis son père l'aurait voulut ainsi il le savait, la mort du brun faisait partie de ses vœux les plus chers.

Potter mort Dian serait peut-être accusé de meurtre, il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'il en soit ainsi, mais comme il allait disparaître sans laisser de traces et que personne n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui cela n'avait aucune importance.

Nul ne pourrait faire le rapprochement entre eux.

Draco Malfoy ferait alors sa réapparition.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Avec effroi Ron regardait Harry tomber, il voulait hurler mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrait que sur des cris muets, il voulait tendre les bras pour l'arrêter mais tout son corps refusait de bouger.

Immobile et impuissant, dans un sentiment d'horreur, il ne pouvait qu'assister à la chute inexorable du brun qui roulait, roulait, vers un gouffre sans fond.

Le rouquin gémit tout en s'agitant tandis qu'une voix lui parvenait.

« Ron mon cœur réveilles-toi...tu fais un cauchemar...réveilles-toi!

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux égarés et affolés qui se fixèrent à ceux de Blaise, ce dernier se tenait au-dessus de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« C'était horrible, je pouvais rien faire! Murmura Ron avec une peur bien réelle dans le ton...Blaise Harry est en danger, là; maintenant.

Le Serpentard lui sourit d'un air désolé et se mit à lui caresser doucement le front pour l'apaiser.

« J'espère que tu te trompe! Dit-il à mi-voix...parce que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry revint Draco, sous la forme de Dian, l'attendait au salon.

Il était toujours en robe de chambre et se tenait à demi couché sur le canapé, dans une position nonchalante.

« Enfin de retour? Fit-il dans un sourire à l'adresse du brun qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Oui de retour...chez toi! Annonça gaiement Harry en s'arrêtant tout près mais en restant debout et en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Chez moi? Fit mine de s'étonner Dian...ce n'est pas chez moi tu le sais bien.

« Si, dés que tu aura rempli ces papiers! S'exclama joyeusement le brun en ramenant sa main devant lui et en agitant une liasse de papiers...il n'y manque que ton nom et ta signature.

Le blond joua parfaitement la surprise et l'incompréhension en se redressant brusquement en position assise.

« Je...je ne comprend pas...je n'ai pas l'argent pour l'acheter, je te l'ai dit.

« Il n'est pas question d'argent! Répondit Harry qui s'assit près de lui tout en posant les papiers sur la table basse.

« Ne me dis pas que...que tu m'offres le manoir? Fit mine de s'ébaudir Dian.

« Euh...oui.

« Harry! Soupira le blond dans un regard et un sourire ému aux larmes et parfaitement joué...tu es merveilleux, est-ce que tu sais comme tu me rends heureux?

Ce disant il avait saisit le visage du brun entre ses mains et il l'embrassa longuement, Harry répondant de très bon gré, il se serait damné pour un seul de ses baisers.

« Si nous buvions un verre pour fêter ça? Proposa Dian avec entrain quand ils se furent écartés.

« Je veux bien.

Le blond se leva et se rendit jusqu'au bar.

Il rempli deux verres de whisky et, tournant le dos au brun, il sortit le petit flacon de sa poche.

Le moment était venu, les papiers étaient là il avait ce qu'il voulait, il lui suffirait d'y mettre son vrai nom et de signer, Harry mort personne ne pourrait contester la validité de ces papiers, il ne serait plus là pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

Il n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation, il versa rapidement la moitié du flacon dans un des verres puis le remit dans sa poche.

Il observa un instant le whisky réservé au brun qui prit une couleur légèrement plus foncé, rien de bien suspect, puis il revint vers Harry pour le lui tendre et debout devant lui il leva le sien et lui sourit.

« A toi et à ce jour unique! Dit-il.

Il but une longue gorgée de son verre sans quitter des yeux Harry qui en faisait autant.

Les dés étaient jetés il venait de le condamner, Potter n'était plus qu'un mort en sursit et il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

« Euh...Dian il faut quand même que je te précise quelque chose! Fit le brun, qui n'avait aucune idée du sort qui l'attendait, avec une certaine gêne en le sortant de ses pensées.

« Quoi donc?

« Et bien...il ne faut pas que tu m'en veuille mais...euh...voilà, je ne t'offre pas réellement le manoir, je t'en donne juste la jouissance...le manoir ne t'appartiendra pas vraiment.

« Quoi? s'étrangla presque le blond.

« C'est parce qu'il ne m'appartient pas non plus! Reprit hâtivement Harry devant les yeux violets qui s'étaient assombris...je n'en suis pas le propriétaire, j'ai fait croire que j'acceptais quand ils ont voulut m'en faire cadeau mais c'était juste pour ne pas qu'il soit vendu par le ministère, c'est pareil pour le reste des biens, mais quand j'ai fait les papiers j'ai tout laissé comme c'était, je me suis juste mis comme gérant dans l'attente du retour du véritable propriétaire...moi je n'en voulait pas.

Dian fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprend pas! Fit-il lentement...qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire? Soit plus clair.

« Je cherche à te dire que tout appartient toujours aux Malfoy...à Draco.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits du blond, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu veux dire que si Draco arrivait là, maintenant, il pourrait nous mettre tous les deux dehors? Il en aurait le droit?

« Oui! Opina Harry...j'ai tout fait dans ce sens, nous sommes chez lui...en fait il faudrait juste qu'il se présente devant le notaire pour retrouver tout ses droits, c'est tout.

Avec une expression d'incrédulité totale le blond fixa le brun.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?...je croyais que tu le détestait? Tu n'étais pas heureux de mettre la main sur ses biens?

Harry secoua lentement la tête avec un petit sourire triste.

« Non, pas du tout, et je ne lui voulait aucun mal...mais ça il n'en a jamais rien su...tu vois j'espérais qu'à sa sortie de prison je pourrais lui parler, je lui aurais expliqué pour ses biens...j'aurais été heureux de les lui rendre, j'aurais pu au moins faire ça pour lui...tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas t'offrir le manoir?

Mais Dian ne répondit pas, il était trop éberlué par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout ce plan qu'il avait mit au point ne rimait à rien, il avait fait tout ça pour rien, tout était déjà à lui, il lui aurait suffit de se montrer.

Potter s'était instauré le gardien de ses biens face au ministère, c'était pas beau ça?

A cette idée un rire monta lentement en lui.

« Excuses-moi! Reprit le brun devant son silence...je t'aime comme un fou mais je ne peux pas faire mieux...

Il fut coupé par le rire du blond qui éclata brusquement et le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? S'enquit-il interloqué.

« Tout! Hoqueta Dian qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire...Potter...t'es vraiment un pauvre idiot!

Saisit à son tour par l'incompréhension la plus totale Harry voulut protester mais un malaise l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.

Tout s'était mit à tourner autour de lui et il se saisit l'arrête du nez qu'il massa en fermant les yeux pour faire passer le vertige.

« Pauvre idiot! Répéta cette fois durement le blond qui était arrivé à se reprendre...tu m'aimes à cause d'un philtre, un aphrodisiaque que j'ai crée moi-même...Dian n'existe pas...regardes moi!

Ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait le brun releva les yeux sur le blond qui s'était levé et se tenait debout devant lui.

Et la stupéfaction le laissa bouche bée, sous ses yeux Dian devint Draco.

« Oh mon dieu! Murmura t-il, les yeux arrondis...Draco...c'est vraiment toi?

« Et oui! Jubila ce dernier...t'imagines? C'est pour ton vieil ennemi que tu te pâmais d'amour, mais tu peux toujours te consoler en te disant que c'était à cause d'une potion.

A cet instant Harry, qui se remettait avec peine de sa surprise, eut un sourire si doux et heureux qu'à son tour le blond en resta bête, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de le fixer avec cet air béat? il ne devait pas le regarder ainsi, ce n'était pas normal.

« Draco...j'ai si souvent espéré te revoir! Murmura le brun dont le cœur faisait des bonds...je comprend mieux cet amour que j'ai ressentit pour Dian, mon cœur t'avais reconnu lui...la potion n'y est pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Répliqua le blond.

« Je te raconte les sentiments que j'ai toujours eut pour toi...je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé...

Il s'interrompit en faisant une grimace, une forte et brutale nausée était en train de lui tordre violemment l'estomac.

« Je me sens pas très bien! Souffla t-il.

« C'est normal tu es en train de mourir! Fit Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je vais mourir? S'écria avec effarement Harry qui tenta de se lever mais en fut incapable et retomba lourdement sur le canapé, ses membres ne lui obéissaient déjà plus...comment ça?...Draco qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

« Poison! Répondit laconiquement le blond, toujours debout il observait Harry avec attention...n'essaies pas de bouger il t'a déjà pratiquement paralysé.

« Pourquoi?...mais pourquoi tu fais ça?

« Pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

« Mais tu n'avais pas besoin...d'en arriver là! Répliqua le brun qui commença à respirer avec difficulté, le poison envahissait tout son corps et il dû forcer pour remplir ses poumons d'air...jouer ce rôle de...Dian...était inutile...tout à toujours été à toi...même moi.

« Et comment j'aurais pu le deviner? s'énerva subitement Draco perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut par l'aveu de Harry sur ses sentiments ...je ne voyais que cette solution pour récupérer mes biens...et puis de toute façon tu dois payer pour toutes les souffrances que mon père et moi avons enduré! Termina t-il d'un air buté en reprenant son calme.

« Je ne vous ai...rien fait...c'était la guerre, vous étiez dans le...mauvais camps et vous avez perdu, c'est tout! Articula Harry...dis-moi...l'inconnu de Ron...c'était toi aussi?

« Oui, je voulais punir Blaise, mais j'ai préféré laisser tomber! Avoua le blond dans un haussement d'épaule...c'était toi qui m'intéressait surtout.

« Tu es heureux...de me voir...mourir?...quel goût elle à la vengeance Draco?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, cette question il se la posait lui-même depuis quelques instants, il avait cru que ce serait un grand moment de triomphe, un instant de joie intense, mais il n'en était rien, honnêtement de gros doutes venaient de l'envahir et lui qui se sentait si sûr habituellement était plutôt désemparé, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

Tout cela ressemblait maintenant à une vaste farce et en réalité il le trouvait bien fade le goût de la vengeance.

« Je ne sais pas! Finit-il par dire.

« Draco...donnes-moi l'antidote.

« Il n'en existe pas, je n'en ai pas cherché.

La peur et le désespoir amenèrent des larmes aux yeux du brun, puis ce fut une sorte d'apathie qui l'envahit, comme si le poison avait comme effet secondaire d'enlever toute envie de rébellion, toute volonté, il ressentait presque du bien-être mêlé à une peine infinie.

Pourquoi tout devait-il se finir ainsi?

« Tué par celui... que j'aime plus que tout! Dit-il doucement l'air dans le vague...tu me hais...autant que je...t'aime...pourquoi Draco?...pourquoi?

« Tais-toi! Gronda le blond entre ses dents, il se tenait toujours immobile à la même place...arrêtes avec ça, tu ne m'aimes pas.

« Pourquoi? ça t'arrangerait? Tenta d'ironiser Harry qui eut un petit rire qui s'acheva en toux...c'est plus facile...de tuer quelqu'un...quelqu'un qui te hait...que quelqu'un...qui t'aime?

Draco resta silencieux.

« Je t'aime...depuis si longtemps! Reprit le brun qui laissa sa tête partir en arrière, il n'avait plus la force de la tenir droite...j'aurais fait...n'importe quoi pour toi...si seulement tu avais...tu avais pu m'aimer...nous aurions pu tout...surmonter ensemble...tout les obstacles...j'avais tellement besoin de toi...personne n'aurait jamais pu nous séparer...j'aurais veillé...sur toi...Draco tu veux bien m'embrasser?...une...une dernière fois.

Le blond ne bougea pas immédiatement, il détestait cette boule qui venait de lui nouer l'estomac, puis presque malgré lui il s'avança, il se sentait incapable de lui refuser ça et pour une fois il ne réfléchit pas.

Posant un genoux sur le bord du canapé il amena son visage au-dessus de celui de Harry.

Les yeux verts du brun avaient perdus tout éclat, ils étaient déjà voilés par l'ombre de la mort, mais ils plongèrent avec intensité dans le regard gris qui les soutint avec peine.

« Une fois...une seule fois! Fit Harry dans un souffle, deux larmes s'échappant du coin de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues...un baiser de toi...vraiment toi...j'ai si souvent rêvé...d'un moment pareil.

Et Draco ferma les yeux en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Quand il s'écarta les paupières du brun restèrent closes, il n'avait plus la force de les ouvrir.

Le blond savait qu'il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais, il se redressa et s'immobilisa pour le fixer.

Harry s'affaiblissait vite et n'en avait plus pour longtemps, quelques minutes d'agonie, dix tout au plus.

« Draco! gémit le brun dans un souffle tout juste audible.

**&&&&.**

Plusieurs heures venaient de s'écouler et Draco s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée.

Il lâcha la plume qu'il venait d'utiliser pour écrire un mot à Hermione et Théo leur demandant de venir au manoir de toute urgence, leur expliquant qu'un drame venait d'avoir lieu.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un découvre Potter et sans ce mot personne n'aurait jamais l'idée de venir le chercher ici.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne mettait jamais les pieds dans cet endroit.

Il s'était assit dans un fauteuil qu'il avait tiré près de la table basse pour écrire, et après avoir lâché sa plume il tourna son regard vers Harry.

Il y avait déjà longtemps que plus aucun souffle ne soulevait la poitrine du brun et que Draco l'avait allongé sur le canapé, il avait trouvé insupportable de le voir assit et tassé sur lui-même, la tête en arrière.

A ce moment-là, assit près de lui il s'était perdu dans une longue et profonde réflexion.

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu et il se sentait désorienté comme jamais.

Si au moins Harry avait hurlé, l'avait insulté, lui avait craché son mépris, là il se serait sentit bien, il aurait été conforté dans le fait qu'il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi.

Mais non, le pire était qu'à aucun moment Potter ne lui avait fait de reproche, il ne l'avait pas maudit, il n'y avait eut aucune haine dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles, rien, pas une once, que de l'amour, un amour qu'il n'avait pas cessé de lui clamer.

Et ça ça faisait mal.

Oui, oui bien sûr qu'il était plus facile de tuer quelqu'un qui vous déteste, au moins ça vous donne une raison pour excuser l'acte, mais là?

« Elle a un goût amer Potter la vengeance! Murmura t-il en revenant au moment présent...alors à quoi ça a servit tout ça si c'était pour en arriver là?

Il se leva, dans un mouvement las, de son fauteuil et s'approcha du canapé près duquel il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du visage figé.

« J'étais si sûr de moi! Reprit-il dans le même murmure...sûr de ce que je devais faire, si sûr que tu méritais de mourir, mais tu as détruits mes convictions...je ne suis qu'un lâche et le poison que je t'ai donné en est la preuve, toi à ma place tu m'aurais affronté face à face pas vrai? Dans ta droiture et ton honnêteté si stupide tu n'aurais pas calculé, pas hésité, tu aurais foncé et aurais remué la terre entière si tu te jugeais dans ton droit...tu aurais agis avec courage, comme d'habitude...mais moi je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis que fanfaronnades et calcul sournois, c'est mon arrogance que je fais passer pour du courage, depuis toujours...je veux bien te l'avouer maintenant...j'ai du respect pour toi, même si ça m'écorche encore un peu de te le dire, et je suis perdu Potter...je ne sais plus où j'en suis...c'est étrange, te regarder mourir m'a provoqué comme un déclic, tu as emporté avec toi cette haine et cette rancune que j'éprouvai envers la terre entière et surtout envers toi, et je réalise maintenant que je me suis accroché à des illusions, à une idée de vengeance qui finalement remonte au tout début, je t'ai toujours envié, jalousé, et par la suite je me suis conforté dans l'idée de te tuer parce que ça rendait supportable mes quatre années de souffrances à Azkaban et la perte de mon père...je te voulais coupable et responsable de tout, c'était plus facile, ça m'évitait de réfléchir à mes propres actes, à mes erreurs...mais tu sais j'ai vraiment crû qu'une fois mes objectifs atteints je me sentirais pleinement satisfait...j'avais tort, ce n'est pas le cas, loin de là...je ne suis même plus simplement un lâche, en fait, je ne suis rien, je me sens moins que rien...tu m'as vidé de tout Potter, comme une baudruche qu'on aurait brusquement dégonflé...je suis désolé, je regrette ce que je t'ai fait, mais tu sais le problème avec les regrets? c'est qu'on les a qu'une fois que le mal est fait...ils viennent toujours trop tard...tu vois là je dois même faire honte à mon père si il m'entend...m'excuser auprès de toi, quelle humiliation pour lui, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe...

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et se mit à rire, un rire sans joie, dérisoire et moqueur envers lui-même.

« Tu te rends comptes que je suis là à te faire des confidences alors que tu n'es plus là?

Il secoua la tête et se redressa lentement.

« Pardonnes-moi Potter!

Quelques instants plus tard il quittait le manoir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Dans la cuisine de leur jolie maison, Théo et Hermione étaient en train de se préparer un petit repas.

Très amoureux l'un de l'autre ils s'amusaient à se taquiner et riaient tout en se donnant des baisers.

Travaillant tous les deux comme médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste ils avaient souvent des journées très chargées, et ils étaient toujours heureux de se retrouver chez eux le soir, enfin tranquilles et pouvant ne penser qu'à eux-même.

Là ils étaient en train de s'embrasser avec passion quand des coups de bec insistants finirent par attirer leurs attentions et leur firent tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Et avec une grande surprise, à travers la vitre, ils aperçurent un grand-duc blanc, un albinos.

Les yeux rivés sur l'oiseau ils restèrent saisit, cette espèce était rare, très rare, et les seuls sorciers qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent en utiliser c'était les Malfoy, espèce qui elle aussi s'était faite plus que rare.

« Tu vois ce que je vois? Murmura lentement Hermione.

« Oui, je le reconnaît même...mais...comment c'est possible?

Théo réagissant enfin, il lâcha sa jeune femme et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

Il prit le message que le grand-duc portait attaché à la patte, et le regarda s'envoler dés qu'il fut débarrasser de son fardeau, apparemment il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Il referma la fenêtre et déplia le message qui était très court:

« _Venez au manoir Malfoy, Harry Potter est mort »_

Incrédule Théo relut silencieusement le message deux fois.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie c'est pas drôle! Marmonna t-il.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Hermione en voyant la pâleur qui venait d'envahir les traits de son époux.

Théo leva les yeux vers elle, puis dans un mouvement rapide il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le poignet.

« Viens vite!

Sans lui donner plus d'explications, il l'entraîna pour transplaner.

Quelques instants plus tard ils apparaissaient devant la porte du manoir, elle était grande ouverte.

« Tu vas me dire ce que nous faisons ici? Protesta aussitôt Hermione, tout comme Harry elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit.

Sans un mot, le visage grave, Théo lui tendit le message.

La jeune femme le prit, sourcils froncés, et après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil elle leva sur lui de grands yeux effrayés et incrédules à la fois.

« C'est une plaisanterie? Si c'est ça elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût!

« Je suis bien d'accord! Murmura son époux.

Le cœur étreint par une même angoisse, tout en refusant de croire qu'une telle chose ai pu arriver, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte ouverte et qui semblait les inviter à entrer.

« Harry ne vient jamais ici, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a personne !fit Théo à mi-voix...quelqu'un nous joue un sale tour.

« Je pense comme toi, mais le mieux c'est...c'est d'aller vérifier non? Chuchota Hermione en se saisissant de la main de Théo qui la serra dans la sienne.

Ils cherchaient à se rassurer mais malgré tout ils ressentirent une certaine appréhension quand ils s'avancèrent et pénétrèrent dans le hall.

Il était sombre, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre et un même frisson d'angoisse les parcourut tous les deux, puis ils aperçurent un peu de lumière qui s'échappait d'une porte entrebâillée et ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

Hermione poussa le battant et à la seconde où ils entrèrent dans le salon leurs regards tombèrent sur Harry.

Il était allongé sur le canapé, semblant dormir, et ses mains étaient réunies au niveau de son estomac.

« HARRY! Cria la jeune femme tout en se précipitant vers son ami.

Mais dans le même temps elle perçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, le brun était raide et elle ne vit pas sa poitrine se soulever.

« Oh mon dieu Harry non...non,non,non,non,non...ne me fais pas ça, ne me fais pas ça...

Elle posa avec fébrilité une main sur son front et de l'autre elle prit son pouls.

« Son cœur ne bat plus! Fit-elle paniquée...Théo son cœur ne bat plus...c'est pas possible...non,non,non,non,non...

De son côté Théo s'était approché lui aussi, mais son regard avait été aussitôt attiré par des feuilles posées sur la table basse, elles étaient couvertes d'une écriture qu'il reconnaissait maintenant, il s'en souvenait, et c'était la même que celle du message.

C'était celle de Draco Malfoy, et sur la première de ces feuilles, en en-tête, il y avait son propre prénom, ça lui était adressé.

Sans bouger, de l'endroit où il se tenait, il avait commencé à lire.

« Théo? Entendit-il appeler Hermione, toujours assise près de son ami ses larmes s'étaient subitement taries et elle observait maintenant le brun avec une attention soutenue et perplexe, sa peine l'avait sur le coup un peu égarée mais étant un très bon médecin elle venait de réaliser que l'aspect de son ami était étrange, d'abord il était aussi raide qu'un mannequin de cire, ensuite sa peau n'avait pas la lividité que donne la mort, et pour finir sa température était normale, il n'était pas froid...Théo il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Harry...c'est pas normal...

« Parce que Draco ne l'a pas vraiment tué! La coupa t-il d'un ton songeur, sans quitter la lettre des yeux...il est figé...figé tout près de la mort mais encore vivant.

« Hein? fit la jeune femme éberluée qui se leva pour s'approcher de lui...tué?...figé?...et qu'est-ce que Malfoy vient faire là-dedans?

Du menton son époux lui désigna les feuilles.

« Il faut lire ça en entier.

**&&&&.**

« J'arrive pas à y croire! Souffla Hermione en posant la dernière feuille...Malfoy...quel plan horrible.

« Oui, mais Draco n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout...au dernier moment il a utilisé une potion qui fige pour ne pas qu'il meure et il nous a tout avoué pour que nous sauvions Harry.

« Mais comment allons-nous faire pour trouver l'antidote? S'exclama la jeune femme...Comment allons-nous faire? …...nous ne connaissons pas du tout ce poison.

« Il nous a laissé ce qui reste et la liste de tous les ingrédients qu'il a utilisé pour le fabriquer, ainsi que les dosages, nous pourrons l'étudier! Répondit calmement Théo...il y a aussi plusieurs flacons du figeur, il faudra en injecter une dose une fois par semaine à Harry pour le maintenir dans cet état, ça nous laisse le temps de trouver l'antidote.

« C'est trop compliqué Théo, trop compliqué! Gémit la jeune femme...tu réalises que nous aurons droit à un seul essai? Si nous défigeons Harry et que nous lui donnons le mauvais antidote le poison fera son effet et ce sera la mort pour lui, et cette fois pour de bon...nous avons un temps d'action trop court...non! Fit-elle en secouant lentement la tête avec désespoir...nous n'aurons pas droit à l'erreur et je ne suis pas assez douée...c'est un risque trop énorme...c'est Malfoy qui a crée ce poison il le connait bien et lui seul est capable de trouver le bon antidote.

« Ne te décourage pas mon amour! Fit Théo en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras...Draco lui semble persuadé que tu es capable d'y arriver.

« Peut-être, mais si je n'y arrive pas, si j'échoue? Répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix...je me le pardonnerais jamais, je ne veux pas tuer Harry.

« Écoutes! Dit Théo en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains...pour commencer nous allons prévenir Ron et Blaise, ils sont concernés par cette histoire eux aussi, et tous ensemble nous allons réfléchir à ce que nous pouvons faire...tant que nous avons du figeur Harry ne risque rien, alors pas la peine de s'affoler, nous allons en discuter et réfléchir sans précipitation.

Hermione eut un sourire tremblant tout en opinant, le calme et le sang-froid de son époux la rassurait et l'apaisait.

« Je t'aime tu sais! Dit-elle...heureusement que je t'ai.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, et pendant un moment ce fut une véritable cacophonie dans le salon, chacun criant, voulant des explications et écoutant à peine l'autre.

Il fallut que Théo fasse preuve d'autorité et pousse un grand coup de gueule pour que tous se calme et accepte de s'asseoir pour écouter.

**&&&&.**

« Alors c'est cette maudite fouine le responsable de tout, je vais le tuer! S'écria Ron d'un air furibond en bondissant du fauteuil où il était assit et après avoir écouté tout ce qu'avait à dire Hermione et Théo...il faut prévenir le ministère de la justice et que les aurors se mettent en chasse tout de suite pour le retrouver...c'est un meurtrier.

« NON!

La voix de Hermione, assise près de Harry et une main posée sur les siennes, venait de claquer sèchement et fit s'immobiliser le rouquin tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.

« Nous ne préviendrons personne! Continua t-elle d'un ton sévère et déterminé...et encore moins le ministère...je n'ai aucune sympathie pour Malfoy mais je sais que Harry ne voudrait pas que nous le fassions, même là il voudrait le protéger, j'en suis certaine...il refuserait qu'il soit pourchassé, il l'aime trop pour ça.

« Il l'aime trop? S'étrangla presque Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux...tu dérailles ou quoi Hermione?

« Pas du tout! Fit calmement la jeune femme...c'est la stricte vérité, Harry est amoureux de lui depuis longtemps.

« Je l'aurais su si c'était le cas! Protesta le rouquin...c'est impossible.

« Personne ne le savait! Répondit Hermione...moi je l'ai su parce qu'un jour je l'ai surprit en larmes, après un de leurs sempiternels accrochage...tu te souviens comme Malfoy pouvait être méchant avec Harry?...ce jour-là je pense qu'il en avait vraiment très lourd sur le cœur et il s'est confié à moi, il n'en pouvait plus par moment, subir sa haine lui faisait tellement mal!...j'avais juré de garder son secret.

« Mais...moi j'ai rien vu, rien su! Murmura Ron, il ressentait une grande tristesse à l'idée que son ami ait souffert tout seul sans qu'il en sache rien, ça lui serrait le cœur.

« A ce moment-là tu étais bien trop obnubilé par Blaise! Lui sourit affectueusement Hermione...mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

« Mais quand même! Bougonna le rouquin en baissant la tête...Harry a toujours été là pour moi alors j'aurais bien aimé être là pour lui moi aussi.

« Ne sois pas triste mon cœur! Intervint Blaise qui se leva et vint l'entourer de ses bras...Harry savait très bien pouvoir compter sur toi, mais des fois il y a des choses que l'on préfère garder pour soi parce qu'en parler, même à son meilleur ami, ça ne rend pas toujours les choses plus facile à vivre, au contraire, alors oublies ça, ce n'est pas important...et je suis d'accord avec Hermione, nous ne diront rien à personne, si jamais quelqu'un cherche à voir Harry nous dirons qu'il est partit en voyage...mais nous avons besoin de Draco pour l'antidote n'est-ce pas? Continua t-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme...tu n'es pas sûre d'arriver à le trouver sans lui.

« C'est exact! Opina Hermione...d'abord parce que c'est lui qui l'a crée et aussi parce que je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas aussi bonne que lui dans ce domaine, les poisons c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

« Et moi je ne suis pas meilleur que toi là-dessus! Fit Théo en souriant à sa femme...je ne pourrais pas t'être d'une grande aide.

« Bien, il ne reste qu'une solution! Reprit Blaise d'un air décidé...je vais partir à sa recherche, et je le ramènerais.

« Je viens avec toi! Fit aussitôt Ron, les bras autour de son cou.

« Non mon amour! Lui répondit le Serpentard dans un tendre sourire...tu veillera sur Harry pendant que Hermione et Théo commenceront les recherches sur l'antidote, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

« Mais...

« Chuuuttt! le coupa Blaise avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres...fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait.

« Bon...d'accord! Marmonna Ron à contrecœur.

« Tu as raison Blaise, c'est la meilleure solution! Intervint Théo qui se tourna vers Hermione...nous allons prendre un congés sans solde et nous installer ici, au moins nous sommes sûr que personne ne viendra nous déranger, tu es d'accord?

La jeune femme fit signe que oui d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ron? Interrogea Théo en se tournant cette fois vers ce dernier.

« Je suis d'accord aussi.

« Moi je partirais dés demain matin! Fit Blaise.

**&&&&.**

Peu après Hermione et Théo étaient repartit chez eux pour y prendre quelques affaires, laissant Ron et Blaise seuls.

Dés que le couple était sortit le rouquin était allé s'asseoir près de son ami et le Serpentard avait le cœur serré en l'observant.

Ron avait posé une main sur celles du brun et l'air perdu dans de sombres réflexions il fixait son visage avec une expression douloureuse.

Blaise finit par s'approcher de lui et lui posa une main caressante sur l'épaule.

« On va le sortir de là mon cœur! Lui murmura t-il.

« J'en suis certain! Répondit le rouquin d'une voix étranglée...mais ça me fait tellement de peine de le voir comme ça...lui il était simplement amoureux...tu te souviens comme il l'a défendu quand on a voulut lui parler? Il ne voulait qu'être heureux, rien d'autre...je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il gardait ses biens pour les lui rendre...et regardes ce qu'il lui a fait!...t'imagines comme il a dû souffrir en comprenant que celui qu'il aimait était en train de le tuer?

Blaise serra son épaule.

« Oui, je peux imaginer...mais j'espère qu'il était encore suffisamment conscient quand Draco lui a injecté le figeur, qu'il a eut le temps de comprendre qu'au dernier moment il a voulut le sauver.

Ron leva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi? Tu crois que ça fait une différence?

« Oui bien sûr.

Le rouquin reporta son regard sur son ami.

« Ça fait peut-être une différence! Murmura t-il après une courte réflexion...mais ça ne l'excuse en rien...et je n'oublie pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour nous! Termina t-il d'une voix plus forte et dure.

« Oui, mais au moins que ce soit pour Harry ou pour toi il n'est finalement pas allé jusqu'au bout! Soupira le Serpentard qui reprit avec plus de vivacité et en changeant de sujet...viens allons installer Harry dans la chambre de Draco, nous n'allons pas le laisser là, et puis couché dans un lit il nous donnera l'impression qu'il est juste en train de dormir.

« Oui ce sera mieux! Approuva Ron en se levant.

**&&&&.**

Un peu plus tard, Hermione et Théo revenus, assit au salon ils discutèrent un bon moment avant de décider d'aller se coucher.

Un peu impressionnés par cette demeure, pas très rassurante à leurs yeux, en particulier à ceux des Gryffondor, ils montèrent à l'étage où les deux couples se choisirent une chambre, ce n'était pas la place qui manquait dans cette maison où tout était luxueux.

Et dés qu'ils furent couchés dans leurs lits respectifs Hermione, tout comme Ron de son côté, se réfugièrent aux creux des bras de leurs compagnons, pour l'un comme pour l'autre il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus rassurant au monde.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin tout le monde fut debout de bonne heure, et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

Ron parlait peu depuis qu'il s'était levé, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, là il entendait d'ailleurs à peine les voix de Théo et Hermione qui se demandaient par quel bout ils allaient commencer leurs recherches, il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Blaise allait partir il ne savait où, sans lui, et cette idée lui créait une boule au creux de l'estomac, il ignorait combien de temps il resterait absent et il lui manquait déjà.

Le Serpentard, guère plus loquace de son côté, comprenait son angoisse et il lui posa une main sur la cuisse pour attirer son attention.

Quand Ron tourna son regard azur vers lui il lui sourit tendrement.

« Je vais faire aussi vite que possible mon cœur! Lui souffla t-il...je te le promet!

**&&&&.**

**Voilà une fois de plus je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer un de mes personnages favoris, en cours j'ai changé d'avis lol, ce qui fait que mon histoire va prendre une autre tournure.**

**Je vais reclasser ma fic en romance puisque ce n'est plus vraiment un drame/tragédie.**

**Ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Pomona j'espère que tu comprendra pourquoi Draco n'en a pas trop fait dans le chapitre précédent, il ne s'adressait pas à un mort.**

**Kahlan, merci de ta confiance lol.**

**Loveless1305, je ne peux pas répondre à ta reviews les MP sont « denied » lol.**

**A bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

« Dire que j'ai promit à Ron de faire vite! Soupira Blaise avec abattement.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il était à la recherche de Draco, et rien.

Sa première idée avait été d'aller visiter toutes les possessions de la famille Malfoy, il pensait qu'il y avait des chances pour que Draco se soit réfugié dans l'une d'entre elles, mais il venait de faire la dernière et il était bredouille.

Imaginant que le blond devait se croire pourchassé, suite à ses aveux fait par écrit, Blaise se doutait qu'il devait se cacher et éviter de se montrer, il était donc resté à chaque fois plusieurs jours dans les environs à surveiller et à se renseigner discrètement pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait aperçut, mais il avait fait chou blanc partout.

Maintenant il ne savait plus que faire, de quel côté orienter ses recherches?

Où avait donc bien pu se rendre Draco après avoir quitté le manoir?

Avait-il quitté le pays?

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais Blaise en doutait, il était quasiment certain qu'il était toujours en Angleterre.

Mais où?

Il avançait dans la rue principale du petit village, près duquel se trouvait la dernière possession Malfoy qu'il avait visité, quand son regard fut accroché par une affiche collée contre un mur.

Elle avait l'air d'être là depuis longtemps et était à moitié déchirée, mais elle représentait une image qui ramena brusquement un souvenir à sa mémoire.

Un château, un vieux château.

Il se rappela qu'au tout début de la guerre, au cours d'une discussion qu'il avait avec Draco, ce dernier avait fait allusion au fait qu'il était allé voir un vieux château avec son père.

Il disait qu'il l'avait trouvé particulièrement lugubre et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait acheté une horreur pareille, sous un prête-nom en plus, ce qui faisait qu'il n'apparaitrait pas dans les biens des Malfoy.

Ce jour-là Blaise n'avait pas vraiment écouté et avait par la suite totalement oublié cette discussion, mais maintenant il s'en souvenait clairement et il décida de s'y rendre, bien qu'il se dit qu'il avait guère de chance de le trouver là-bas, mais il ne risquait rien à aller vérifier.

De toutes manières il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre.

Soupirant de nouveau il se dit qu'il allait devoir prendre le train, il se souvenait que le château se trouvait dans le nord de l'Angleterre et comme il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit il ne pouvait pas transplaner.

Il prit la direction de la gare.

**&&&&.**

Il lui fallut deux jours pour y arriver tellement l'endroit était à l'écart de tout, et quand il fut devant, avant d'y pénétrer il s'arrêta pour examiner le château en faisant une moue peu emballée.

Draco avait bien raison, il était parfaitement lugubre et ne vous donnait pas envie d'entrer.

« Il a sûrement dû servir de repaire à des mangemorts ! Pensa t-il...c'est vraiment un lieu où on les imagine bien.

Il constata aussi que le château était en très mauvais état, presque en ruines, et il entra dans l'enceinte avec précaution, la cour était parsemée de gros blocs de pierre qui se détachaient des murs croulants et il ne tenait pas à s'en prendre une sur la tête.

Après avoir traversé la cour il pénétra dans le corps principal, à peu près en bon état, et se mit à visiter les lieux.

Mais très vite il comprit que personne n'avait dû mettre les pieds ici depuis longtemps, il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de passage quelconque.

Il examina quand même consciencieusement toutes les pièces, cherchant des passages secrets que tout château digne de ce nom se devait de posséder, mais si passages secrets il y avait ils étaient réellement très secret, il n'en trouva aucun.

Blaise finit par abandonner et de retour dans la cour il s'arrêta et souffla.

Que faire maintenant?

Son regard fit le tour de la cour et se posa sur l'escalier menant au chemin de ronde, là une portion du mur semblait encore solide et sans vraiment y songer il s'y dirigea.

Il n'avait aucune idée précise en grimpant les marches, il avait juste envie de jeter un coup d'œil d'une hauteur sur les environs.

Du haut du mur il eut une belle vue d'ensemble sur la forêt qui commençait à environ cinq cent mètres à l'arrière du château et son attention fut aussitôt attirée par un mince filet de fumée qui s'échappait par dessus les arbres.

Qui donc avait pu allumer un feu au beau milieu de cette forêt?

Il n'y avait absolument personne dans ce coin perdu, la plus proche agglomération se trouvait à plus de 80 kms du château, qui était venu se perdre ici?

« Des forestiers peut-être! Se dit-il.

Mais sa curiosité était éveillé et il décida d'aller voir de plus près.

Du haut du mur la fumée lui avait paru assez proche, mais il lui fallut plus d'une heure de marche avant d'apercevoir entre les arbres une maison qui paraissait aussi vieille et faite avec les mêmes pierres que le château.

« Elle doit faire partie du domaine! Murmura t-il en s'approchant avec précaution.

Il se glissa jusqu'à une fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur et là son cœur fit un bond, Draco était là.

La pièce où il se trouvait n'était que très sommairement meublée et le blond était assit sur une chaise, près de la cheminée, et son regard était rivé sur les flammes, il paraissait totalement ailleurs.

« Je t'ai enfin déniché! Marmonna Blaise qui se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée et fit irruption dans la pièce, la colère venait de l'envahir.

Draco tressaillit devant son intrusion et il se leva lentement de sa chaise, sans rien dire, à peine surprit.

Blaise, de son côté, ne chercha pas à lui parler, dans un mouvement rapide il se jeta sur lui poing levé, et lui envoya dans la figure.

« Ça c'est pour Ron! Dit-il durement tandis que sous le choc le blond partait en arrière et s'écroulait au sol...et crois-moi ça fait du bien.

Draco n'émit pas une plainte, ne dit pas un mot, il se releva presque aussitôt en continuant de le fixer et sans même faire un geste pour essuyer le sang qui se mit à couler de son nez.

Et il subit de la même façon le second coup de poing que Blaise lui expédia.

« Et ça c'est pour Harry.

Cette fois le blond s'y attendait et il ne tomba pas, il recula juste de quelques pas, la lèvre fendue, et n'émit toujours pas la moindre plainte ou le moindre mot.

Il se contenta de continuer à fixer Blaise que cela énerva.

« Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense? Lui cria t-il...dis quelque chose merde...expliques-toi...pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?

Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Tu es venu me chercher pour me ramener au ministère de la justice?...je te suis.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et le détailla avec plus d'attention.

Il remarqua son air amorphe, comme si tout lui était indifférent, son regard éteint et son ton sans vie, sans aucune intonation.

« Non, le ministère n'est pas au courant! Répondit-il sèchement...je vais te ramener au manoir et tu vas sortir Harry de l'état où tu l'as mit, Hermione et Théo n'y arriveront pas sans toi...et je te préviens ne cherche pas à m'échapper ou ça ira mal pour toi.

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction.

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire? S'exclama rudement Blaise.

« Oui! Fit Draco d'une voix à peine audible.

« Tu devrais nettoyer ce sang sur ta figure! Reprit le brun plus calmement, le comportement du blond était dérangeant, il avait la nette sensation que même si il avait voulut l'étrangler il se serait laissé faire sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre, et toute sa colère s'évanouit subitement.

Draco se détourna et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce, vers une petite table sur laquelle était posée un broc et une bassine dans laquelle il versa de l'eau, puis il s'y nettoya le visage.

Blaise le regardait faire avec surprise, comment lui qui aimait tant le luxe et le confort pouvait-il vivre ici?

Enfin certainement que quatre années à Azkaban vous apprenait à vous passer de beaucoup de choses.

Mais pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi? Comme si il se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

« Nous allons discuter un peu tous les deux! Lui dit-il quand il vit qu'il avait terminé...assieds-toi! Ordonna t-il.

Draco obéit et reprit sa place sur la chaise, près du feu, y fixant aussitôt son regard.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre chaise dans la pièce et Blaise s'installa sur le large rebord en pierre de la cheminée.

« Je voudrais savoir une chose pour commencer, et tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions...pourquoi as-tu aussi facilement abandonner auprès de Ron?...pas que je le regrette tu t'en doutes, mais est-ce vraiment simplement parce qu'il n'est pas venu au rendez-vous?...je t'ai connu plus déterminé que ça et ça me travaille, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, ça ne te correspond pas.

« En réalité je me suis sentit soulagé qu'il ne vienne pas! Répondit le blond de sa voix sans vie et sans chercher à éluder, Blaise voulait des réponses? Il allait les lui donner...ça m'a fourni une raison pour abandonner, sans que je me pose trop de question...je ne l'ai pas attendu longtemps ce jour-là.

« Tout au fond de toi tu ne souhaitais pas te venger n'est-ce pas? En tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai ressentit en lisant tes aveux.

« Je voulais croire que c'était vraiment ce que je désirais..

« C'est à cause de moi que tu t'en ai prit à Ron ou parce que tu le haïssais?

« A cause de toi, j'étais jaloux de lui! Avoua Draco, il ne cherchait rien à cacher et disait les choses comme elles étaient...Il m'avais prit ton amitié, et maintenant je sais que tout ne se résumait qu'à ça, de la jalousie, tu m'avais abandonné pour lui, ça m'était insupportable et je voulais te faire mal à travers lui.

Blaise ne dit rien, cette voix morne, ces yeux éteints et ce visage sans expression le désarmait, Draco était si différent de celui dont il se souvenait, il semblait s'être totalement retiré en lui-même et il réagissait à peine à l'extérieur, indifférent à tout.

Blaise savait qu'il aurait dû lui en vouloir, il aurait dû le traiter avec mépris pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais il n'y parvenait pas, d'ailleurs dés qu'il avait su que c'était lui le responsable de tout sa colère n'avait plus été la même, et là, bien malgré lui, son cœur se serrait en voyant à quel point le blond semblait anéantit.

Il avait vraiment eut de l'amitié pour lui et quelque part il en restait quelque chose, il avait surtout la sensation d'un beau gâchis et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié, où était le flamboyant Draco Malfoy?

« Et pour Harry? Demanda t-il en sortant de ses pensées...pourquoi avoir changé d'avis au dernier moment?

« Je ne sais plus! Répondit le blond dans un soupir...je le regardais mourir et il a murmuré mon prénom après m'avoir demandé de l'embrasser...c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas qu'il meure...que je ne pouvais pas faire ça...je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite, je suis revenu avec le figeur et je lui en ai injecté...ensuite je suis resté des heures près de lui, à réfléchir...après j'ai écrit cette lettre et le message...et puis je suis partit...Blaise je n'ai plus envie de parler! Termina t-il en baissant la tête.

« Juste une question encore...est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui?

« Non, mais j'ai l'impression que ma vie tourne autour de lui depuis des années, tout me ramène toujours à lui...même à Azkaban c'est de penser à lui qui m'a fait tenir le coup, je me suis focalisé sur ma haine et ça m'a permit de tout endurer.

« Tu le hais toujours?

« Non...je ne ressens plus rien, ni amour ni haine, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis juste vide.

Blaise ne sut quoi dire et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, seul le crépitement des flammes trouait le silence.

Durant ce laps de temps le brun observa le profil du blond, son nez, si fin habituellement, avait gonflé et du sang séché se voyait au bord d'une des narines, tout comme sur sa lèvre fendue.

Et Blaise se demanda de nouveau pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça, ce qui prédominait en lui c'était un sentiment de peine et de tristesse.

Peut-être parce qu'il sentait très nettement chez Draco le poids des remords et un énorme sentiment de culpabilité, même si il n'en avait rien dit c'était visible, le regret le minait.

La voix du blond qui s'éleva le fit tressaillir.

« Je revis sans cesse ces moments! Murmura ce dernier...je voyais la mort dans ses yeux et je me suis sentit mourir moi aussi...son regard m'a vidé de tout...je ne peux pas oublier ce moment, ça m'obsède, même la nuit j'en fais des cauchemars.

« Il n'est pas mort! Articula nettement Blaise...et tu vas le sortir de là.

Il se leva.

« Il est temps d'y aller.

**&&&&.**

« Pfff! souffla Hermione avec abattement.

Coudes sur la table elle se massa lentement les tempes en fermant les yeux.

« Encore un essai qui ne donne rien...on a toujours pas de nouvelles de Blaise?

« Non, pas depuis la semaine dernière! Répondit Théo qui vint se placer derrière elle et se mit à lui masser les épaules...Ron commence à s'inquiéter.

« Mmm ça fait du bien! Fit la jeune femme qui appréciait le massage.

Après plusieurs heures passées penchée sur la table elle avait les muscles noués.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il ramène Malfoy! Reprit-elle...nous n'avançons pas dans nos recherches.

Depuis le début ils s'étaient installés une sorte de laboratoire dans la bibliothèque, les sous-sols ne les tentant pas vraiment, et par la porte entrebâillée ils entendirent soudain une voix qui les appelait du hall où il se précipitèrent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant Draco qui se tenait près de Blaise, l'air mal à l'aise et les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Il y eut un moment de flottement que Ron, le visage hargneux, rompit en dévalant de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, et qui se rua sur le blond.

Là, sous l'air ébahis des autres qui n'eurent aucune réaction, il le saisit par un coude et sans ménagement il le traîna littéralement jusque dans la chambre où était Harry.

« Regardes ce que tu as fais...regardes-le bien...tu as intérêt à le sortir de là Malfoy! Gronda t-il, menaçant...autrement je te tuerais avec plaisir.

Le regard de Draco, qui n'avait pas tenté de protester et s'était laissé traîner sans rien dire, s'était rivé au visage du brun.

Se retrouver de nouveau devant lui rendait encore plus vivace les remords qui le rongeaient depuis plus d'un mois et qui n'avaient fait qu'empirer au fil des jours, l'obligeant, pour la première fois de sa vie, à réfléchir sur lui-même, à se voir réellement.

Et ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas plut, vraiment pas, il se détestait pour ce qu'il était.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'acte qu'il avait accomplit ce jour-là, et qui croyait-il devait lui amener une jubilation intense, lui pèserait autant sur la conscience.

« Je trouverais l'antidote! Murmura t-il en s'adressant plus à Harry qu'à Ron dont la menace ne l'avait pas atteint.

La mort souvent il n'était pas loin de la vouloir, il ne voyait plus rien devant lui, il n'avait plus de désir quelconque, plus d'envie d'avenir, alors pourquoi le néant lui aurait-il fait peur?

« Je l'espère pour toi! Grogna le rouquin.

« Ron ça suffit! Intervint Blaise qui avait suivit avec un temps de retard, Hermione et Théo entrant dans la chambre en même temps que lui.

Il s'approcha du rouquin qui avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait d'un air de reproche.

« C'est pas le moment mon cœur! Reprit Blaise d'une voix douce en entourant sa taille d'un bras...la seule chose qui compte c'est de sortit Harry de là, se battre ne l'aiderait pas...tu ne crois pas?

« Si! Bougonna Ron à contrecœur...mais ça m'enlève pas l'envie de le tuer.

« Je m'excuse Weasley! Fit subitement Draco en tournant son regard gris vers lui...je sais que c'est plus qu'insuffisant mais je m'excuse.

Il avait parlé de sa voix sans vie, et son regard éteint ainsi que son visage sans expression, surprirent le rouquin, qui en resta muet, ainsi que Théo et Hermione qui le fixèrent avec étonnement.

Ils avaient gardé dans leurs souvenirs un Draco arrogant, fier, souvent méprisant, et qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de s'excuser devant un Gryffondor, et celui qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était absolument plus rien de tout ça.

« Draco viens avec moi! Intervint Blaise devant le silence qui s'était fait...je sais que c'est ta chambre ici, mais tu vas devoir t'installer dans une autre...tu vas aller te reposer et je t'amènerais de quoi manger, dés demain il faut que vous vous mettiez au travail.

Les deux Serpentard sortirent de la pièce, au grand soulagement du blond qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous les regards des trois autres.

« Tu sais Ron! Fit Théo avec une légère touche d'humour quand ils furent seuls...je crois que le visage de Draco a déjà rencontré les poings de Blaise.

« Et bien je trouve qu'il n'a pas été bien méchant! Rétorqua le rouquin.

« En tout cas Blaise a raison! Répliqua Hermione...la seule chose qui compte c'est de sortir Harry de là, alors pas question de s'entretuer d'accord?

« Pas de problème pour moi! Fit nonchalamment Théo.

« Mouai...d'accord! Marmonna Ron.

**&&&&.**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un JOYEUX NOËL!**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Le soir venu, dans leur chambre, Ron qui ruminait intérieurement depuis déjà longtemps, se glissa entre les draps et appuyé sur un coude il se tourna vers Blaise déjà couché.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange sensation que tu n'en veux pas vraiment à Malfoy pour ce qu'il nous a fait? Demanda t-il d'un ton de reproche.

« Ce qu'il a **faillit **faire, c'est pas pareil! Le corrigea le Serpentard en insistant sur le faillit et sans y penser, mais il réalisa aussitôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire en voyant le froncement de sourcils courroucé de son compagnon.

« Euh...c'est vrai mon cœur! Tenta t-il maladroitement de se justifier...en réalité, si tu regardes bien il ne t'a rien fait...sauf dans ton rêve.

« Parce que le simple fait qu'il ait prévu de le faire ne compte pas pour toi? S'enquit Ron d'une voix devenue dangereusement doucereuse et qui contrastait avec l'éclat coléreux qu'avait prit son regard devenu plus noir qu'azur...et il n'a pas donné le poison à Harry peut-être?

« Si...si bien sûr! Répondit Blaise très mal à l'aise et ne sachant trop comment s'expliquer...mais...mais...

« Mais quoi? Le coupa le rouquin de sa voix doucereuse...vas-y je t'écoute.

« Mon cœur! Soupira le Serpentard résigné...Je sens que tu m'en veux, alors dis-moi clairement ce que tu me reproche.

« De protéger Malfoy! Explosa brusquement Ron qui se redressa en position assise...tu t'es occupé de lui toute la soirée, je ne t'ai pratiquement pas vu...et je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as refusé que je t'accompagne, tu savais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de lui foutre la rouste de sa vie en le retrouvant, tu avais peur que je le tue...je crois que tu as cherché à le protéger dés que tu as su que c'était lui le responsable de tout.

« D'accord...ok c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort! Convint Blaise qui se redressa lui aussi...mais détrompes-toi je lui en veux quand même, sauf que...je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer! Soupira t-il...peut-être que c'est parce que je suis un Serpentard aussi et que nous avons l'esprit tortueux, mais j'arrive à comprendre Draco...je ne l'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais je ne veux pas me focaliser sur ce qui aurait pu arriver...puisque ce n'est pas arrivé je me dis que tout peut être réparé...

Là Ron bondit du lit et debout il le fixa avec indignation.

« Alors d'après toi il faut tout oublier et pardonner? S'écria t-il...comme ça, comme si rien n'avait eut lieu? Parce que c'est Malfoy!

« Non mon cœur! Tenta de l'apaiser Blaise qui se leva lui aussi et fit le tour du lit pour s'approcher de lui, s'arrêtant à deux pas.

« Je ne te demande pas de pardonner comme ça...j'essaie de t'expliquer que Draco n'est pas perdu, il n'est pas corrompu par le mal, si il l'avait été il serait allé au bout de ses actes sans aucun regret...ce n'est pas le cas et il est miné par le remord...ça va te paraître idiot mais quelque part je me sens responsable, je n'ai pas su l'aider quand il le fallait...comprends-moi mon cœur! Supplia t-il...moi je sais que Draco n'a jamais été foncièrement mauvais, chez lui tout était de l'esbroufe, il cherchait toujours à plaire à son père tu comprends? Il ne faisait pas les choses parce qu'il voulait les faire, mais parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait les faire...il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, et je voudrais pouvoir retrouver cet ami, mais pour cela il faut lui accorder une seconde chance, Harry le ferait lui, j'en suis certain.

« Ne présume pas de ce que ferait Harry, tu n'en sais rien du tout! Gronda Ron envahit par la colère...et ne me touche pas! S'écria t-il en repoussant la main que le Serpentard avait avancé pour tenter de saisir la sienne.

« Je vais dormir ailleurs! Fit-il en tournant brusquement les talons et en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte qu'il ouvrit puis claqua violemment derrière lui.

Dépité Blaise se laissa tomber assit sur le matelas, tête basse, il avait rêvé de ce moment où il se retrouverait enfin seul avec celui qu'il aimait et il n'avait pas imaginé un instant que cela pouvait tourner aussi mal.

Il comprenait la réaction de Ron mais se sentait incapable de faire comme si il en voulait à mort à Draco pour lui faire plaisir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait et il avait vraiment envie d'aider son ami, parce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il en valait le coup et que si Harry avait pu il aurait été d'accord avec lui.

Il se leva en soupirant et se glissa entre les draps sous lesquels il se recroquevilla.

Sans le rouquin à ses côtés le lit lui parut glacial.

**&&&&.**

Ron se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Harry et s'allongea près de lui.

Durant l'absence de Blaise il avait souvent dormit à ses côtés.

Là, couché sur le côté il observa le profil figé de son ami, et lentement la colère le quitta, dans son immobilité le brun avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

« Blaise dit que tu serais d'accord avec lui au sujet de Malfoy! Lui dit-il...c'est vrai? Tu le serais vraiment?

Il se tu le regard rivé sur son ami, comme si il cherchait une réponse dans son profil.

« Oui, bien sûr que tu serais d'accord...qu'il ait voulut te tuer ne t'empêcherait pas de l'aimer, tu vas toujours jusqu'au bout des choses...

« Harry je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je vais essayer de le supporter...pour toi...je ne l'agresserais pas, même pas en paroles, et je me tiendrais loin de lui...tu sais je me suis un peu fâché avec Blaise à cause de lui et j'ai eut tort, j'ai comprit ce qu'il voulait me dire parce que pour toi je crois que je ferais pareil, même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter...je voudrais qu'il le haïsse...tu crois que je suis mauvais de vouloir ça?...toi tu voudrais pas qu'on se fâche Blaise et moi pas vrai? …...oui ça je le sais...alors demain je lui parlerais, mais ce soir il va dormir tout seul, voilà, ça lui fera les pieds...bonne nuit Harry.

Ron ferma les yeux mais il eut du mal à s'endormir, il pensait punir Blaise mais en réalité il se punissait tout autant lui-même.

Mais il se retint de courir se jeter dans ses bras et finit par sombrer dans ceux de Morphée.

**&&&&.**

Théo pensait être le premier levé le lendemain matin, mais en passant près de la bibliothèque il y aperçut Draco déjà au travail.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer avant d'entrer doucement dans la pièce.

Le blond était en train de faire différents mélanges dans des éprouvettes qu'il remuait de temps en temps et qu'il examinait à tour de rôle avec attention.

« Bonjour Draco! Fit-il en s'arrêtant face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

Plongé dans l'examen d'une éprouvette le blond ne l'avait pas entendu venir et il tressaillit tout en tournant son regard éteint vers lui.

« Bonjour Théo! Répondit-il de sa voix sans timbre, tout en posant le petit tube de verre.

« Tu mélanges chacun des poisons que tu as utilisé à son antidote? Demanda ce dernier...Hermione l'a déjà fait, ça lui a prit du temps, il a fallut trouver l'antidote pour chacun, mais au final quand on les a mélangé ça n'a rien donné, quand on les mélange tous ensembles ils s'annulent les uns les autres.

« J'ai vu qu'elle avait fait du bon travail! Approuva Draco qui parut gêné et baissa les yeux...c'était logique mais ce n'est pas la bonne façon, il faut plutôt les regrouper par famille ou affinités et trouver l'antidote qui agira sur les groupes...en tout cas pour commencer.

« Intéressant! Murmura Théo qui reprit brusquement d'un ton plus fort et de son air tranquille...Draco ne te sens pas mal à l'aise avec moi, je ne te ferais ni reproche ni leçon de morale, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais tout ça mais je sais que tu n'as pas commis l'irréparable, et si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis prêt à t'écouter, c'est tout, mais saches aussi que j'ai confiance en toi pour sauver Harry...au fait tu as prit ton petit-déjeuner?

Le blond ne put répondre, sa gorge était trop serrée, tout dans l'attitude et l'expression de Théo montrait qu'il ne ressentait aucune rancune ou animosité envers lui, c'était la première personne qui lui parlait vraiment gentiment, sans paraître lui en vouloir ou sans avoir envie de lui taper dessus, et étrangement ça lui faisait mal.

Un peu hésitant il releva les yeux, croisant le regard limpide de Théo.

« Non...je ne l'ai pas prit! Dit-il d'une voix basse qui s'acheva dans un souffle...merci Théo

« Ne bouges pas je vais le préparer! Fit ce dernier...Hermione ne va pas tarder à descendre

**&&&&.**

Resté seul dans la pièce le regard de Draco se perdit dans le vide.

Il était dans sa demeure, dans son manoir pour lequel il avait été prêt à tuer, du moins l'avait-il cru, et il s'y sentait mal, comme si il n'y était plus chez lui.

Cet endroit lui rappelait trop le moment où il avait plongé dans les yeux verts déjà recouverts par le voile de la mort.

L'horreur qu'il avait ressentit pour lui-même.

Les mots d'amour de Potter qui depuis résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, le pourchassant, l'obsédant.

Comment pouvait-il l'aimer à ce point? Au point de ne même pas lui adresser un mot de haine ou de colère alors qu'il était en train de le tuer.

Il s'était sentit si méprisable à ce moment-là et il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien de noble de beau ou de grand en lui, il n'était que laideur et noirceur, et depuis toujours.

A ses propres yeux il ne valait rien, il n'avait plus aucune estime de lui-même et la haine qu'il avait ressentit pour Harry c'était contre lui-même qu'il l'avait retournée.

Au cours de ce mois passé il avait prit aussi conscience que les seuls jours de bonheur qu'il avait vécu, au milieu de tant d'années de souffrance, c'était à lui qu'il les devait.

Il avait accepté de reconnaître qu'il avait été heureux sous les traits de Dian et entouré par l'amour du brun, un amour réel, pas dû à l'aphrodisiaque.

Alors qu'on lui offrait le bonheur il avait tout détruit, et maintenant il y avait une chose dont il était certain, il ne méritait pas l'amour de Potter.

Draco n'avait jamais pu pleuré depuis ce jour-là, pas une fois il avait versé de larmes, il s'était juste totalement refermé sur lui-même, gardant tout à l'intérieur et le ressassant en boucle, mais là il hoqueta une sorte de sanglot étouffé tout en revenant à l'instant présent, et dans un sursaut de surprise il croisa le regard indéchiffrable d'Hermione qui le fixait.

Depuis quand était-elle là?

Il y eut un lourd silence heureusement interrompu par l'entrée de Théo chargé d'un plateau qu'il posa sur la table.

« Tu es là mon amour! Constata t-il avec entrain...est-ce que Draco t'as parlé de la façon dont il va mener les recherches?

« Non...mais je suppose qu'il va le faire! Fit-elle avec ironie... je t'écoutes Malfoy.

Troublé le blond dû s'éclaircir la gorge avant de commencer tandis que Théo servait à chacun une tasse de thé, et au bout d'un moment, tout comme Hermione il fut suspendu aux lèvres de Draco, qui une fois lancé devint intarissable, il analysait toutes les possibilités qu'ils avaient, les détaillant sous tous les angles, et emballé le couple se mit à émettre lui aussi des hypothèses d'essais que le blond rejetait ou pas en expliquant à chaque fois la raison.

Ce fut finalement une discussion très animée et avec beaucoup d'échanges.

« Tu sais que tu ferais un professeur remarquable? Fit d'ailleurs Théo à un moment...tout ce qui concerne les potions et autres ne fait plus trop partit de mon domaine, je me suis plutôt spécialisé vers la chirurgie, et avec un autre que toi j'aurais trouvé cette discussion assommante, mais là ce n'est pas le cas.

« C'est vrai! Approuva Hermione en toute honnêteté...tu as un véritable don pour rendre tes explications très claires et en faire un sujet passionnant...et je suis impressionnée par tes connaissances, bien que je ne devrais pas être étonnée à Poudlard tu étais déjà le meilleur.

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est qu'elle le trouvait aussi et surtout très surprenant, sans son air arrogant, sa morgue et sa suffisance le blond était vraiment différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, elle le trouvait presque agréable et c'était dérangeant.

C'était Draco Malfoy, l'ennemi de toujours, et après ce qu'il avait fait elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à ressentir de la sympathie pour lui?

« Merci! Marmonna Draco qui pour cacher sa gêne se mit à triturer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée sur la table...je dois vous dire aussi que...euh...il nous faudrait quelques ingrédients que vous n'avez pas ici, en particuliers des venins.

« Fais une liste Théo et moi irons les chercher! Fit la jeune femme d'un ton devenu plus sec et revêche.

**&&&&.**

Ron entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise et s'avança jusqu'au lit.

« Ron? Fit le Serpentard en ouvrant aussitôt les yeux quand il s'arrêta près de lui...mon cœur ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait...

« Si je t'en veux et j'ai du mal avec ça! Le coupa le rouquin en s'asseyant sur le matelas...mais je t'aime et je refuse qu'on soit séparé à cause de Malfoy...je l'ai promit à Harry et je vais te le dire aussi à toi...je vais faire un effort, mais ne m'en demande pas trop tout de même.

Blaise sourit avec douceur et levant une main il la posa sur la nuque de son compagnon.

« Merci mon amour! Fit-il simplement, il était inutile d'en rajouter plus il le savait, pousser Ron dans ses derniers retranchements aurait été une très mauvaise idée...tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué?

Ron sourit lui aussi puis d'un air mutin il écarta les couvertures qui couvraient le corps à demi dénudé du Serpentard, il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, et posa une main caressante au niveau de sa taille.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi! Souffla t-il en se penchant sur lui tandis que sa main glissait de la taille au renflement visible de l'entrejambe, passant sous l'élastique du pyjama.

Blaise soupira d'aise et de plaisir quand il s'empara de sa virilité et de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Draco se leva de sa chaise, Hermione et Théo étaient partit pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont il leur avait fait une liste et pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Perdu dans les sombres pensées qui lui étaient devenues habituelles, il quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit dans le salon.

Là il alla se planter devant le portrait de son père qu'il osa à peine détailler, il se sentait si petit face à lui.

« Je sais que vous ne devez pas être très fier de moi! Murmura t-il en ne regardant que le bas du tableau...mais ça n'a plus d'importance parce que je ne suis même plus sûr que tuer Potter était réellement ce que vous vouliez que je fasse...

Il se tu en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait vu son père, c'était à Azkaban, on leur avait accordé l'autorisation exceptionnelle de se voir parce que Lucius était mourant.

« Vous vous souvenez? Ce jour-là vous m'avez dit « _Essaies d'être heureux mon fils, c'est tout ce __que je souhaite »_,...et vous êtes partit, vous m'avez laissé seul avec ma peine, vous perdre a été si douloureux, mais cette phrase c'était peut-être en fait tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour vous, mon bonheur et pas la vengeance...est-ce que c'était ça père?...alors pardonnez-moi parce qu'une fois de plus je vais vous décevoir, je n'ai pas réalisé votre souhait et ne le réaliserais pas, je ne suis pas heureux...je ne le serais jamais...pardonnez-moi!

Tête basse il se détourna du portrait et sortit du salon pour monter à l'étage, il avait l'intention de se rendre dans sa chambre mais quand il passa devant celle où se trouvait Harry il s'arrêta.

Devant la porte il hésita un long moment, puis il se décida et entra.

Après avoir tout doucement refermé le battant derrière lui, comme si le bruit risquait de déranger le brun, il s'approcha à pas lents du lit, s'arrêtant à deux pas.

Immobile, le regard rivé sur son visage, sur le coup il resta là, l'esprit totalement vide, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit il ne ressentit rien.

Puis au bout d'un moment il sortit de cet état d'hébétude qui l'avait saisit et, comme aimanté, il avança encore, jusqu'à toucher le matelas de ses genoux, là il se pencha sur Harry avec une envie tellement forte de toucher sa peau qu'il se mit à trembler, et lentement il avança un doigt hésitant.

Tout se mêlait dans sa tête, le remord de ce qu'il avait fait, dévorant, et une certaine curiosité intellectuelle en lui qui refusait de disparaître et qui se posait des questions sur ce produit qu'il avait crée et dont il ne connaissait pas les effets secondaires à long terme.

Et à vrai dire il ne les connaissait même pas à court terme puisqu'il n'avait jamais testé aucune de ses créations.

Il savait que le figeur avait rendu les membres du brun aussi raides que ceux d'un mannequin de cire, il était figé dans le temps, mais il ignorait que sa peau allait rester aussi chaude et souple et un frisson électrique parcourut tout le corps de Draco à son contact.

Aussitôt il retira sa main et se redressa, brusquement envahit par un fort sentiment de culpabilité, il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher.

Il recula, serrant son doigt dans son autre main.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû! S'excusa t-il...mais je vais te sortir de là Potter, et après si tu décides que je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait je paierais le prix que tu demandera.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt et avec un peu d'avance...BONNE ANNEE 2012 et tous mes vœux, que cette année vous réussisse!**

**Bisous.**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

Draco sortait juste de la chambre d'Harry quand il tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui stoppa net à sa vue et fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre d'Harry? S'enquit celui-ci d'un air peu commode et d'un ton rude et suspicieux, oubliant totalement les promesses qu'il avait faites.

Le blond se sentit aussitôt coupable.

« Rien! Répondit-il en fixant le bout de ses chaussures...je...je voulais juste...

Il se tu, laissant sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant trop quoi dire, qu'il avait eut envie de le voir? De le toucher?

De toutes façons il savait qu'il paraissait suspect aux yeux du rouquin et quoi qu'il dise ça ne changerait rien.

« Tu voulais juste quoi? Grogna Ron qui en même temps le poussa sur le côté et entra dans la chambre.

Du seuil Draco le regarda se diriger vers le lit et se pencher sur le brun.

Que croyait-il? Qu'il était venu l'achever?

A son tour il s'approcha mais sans venir trop près.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter! Dit-il...je ne lui ferais aucun mal, j'ai dit que le sauverais et je le ferais.

Ron se redressa et se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

« Je ne t'aime pas Malfoy, je ne t'ai jamais aimé! Grogna t-il avec une agressivité qu'il contenait avec peine...et je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, tu n'as toujours fait que le mal.

Les yeux gris et éteints de Draco prirent subitement un éclat qu'ils n'avaient plus eut depuis longtemps, Weasley possédait encore le don de réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait ne plus avoir du tout, là ce fut un sentiment de colère qui s'alluma en lui.

Mais ce fut très bref et elle s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il n'était plus assez vivant en lui-même pour qu'elle brûle bien longtemps, et puis le rouquin avait bien raison, il n'avait jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie, il ne savait que détruire.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison! admit-il de sa voix sans vie, mais il rajouta avec certitude...pourtant je le sauverais, je ferais au moins ça de bien.

Ron le fixa un instant, un peu étonné par ses mots et son assurance, mais pas prêt pour autant à se laisser amadouer.

« Tu as intérêt, mais ne fais pas un pas de travers Malfoy! Dit-il d'un ton clairement menaçant...autrement je te garantit que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à t'étrangler de mes propres mains.

« RON!

Le blond et le rouquin tournèrent un regard surprit vers Blaise qui venait d'entrer et qui s'approcha de son compagnon.

« Tu m'avais promit mon cœur! Lui reprocha t-il.

Le rouquin se sentit aussitôt prit en faute mais cela l'exaspéra au lieu de le calmer.

« Ne me gonfle pas toi aussi, j'ai pas levé la main sur ton pote! Répliqua t-il avec hargne en le fusillant du regard...et restes avec lui puisque tu y tient tant.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et coléreux.

Immobile Blaise le suivit des yeux d'un air désolé tout en soupirant.

« Blaise? L'appela Draco...est-ce que ma présence provoque un malaise entre vous?

« Pourquoi, ça te ferais plaisir? Rétorqua avec acidité ce dernier en ramenant ses yeux sombres sur lui.

« Non! Murmura le blond qui baissa la tête...plus maintenant...j'essaierais de me rendre aussi invisible que possible à ses yeux si ça peut arranger les choses.

« Pfff! Soupira de nouveau Blaise qui s'approcha de lui...excuses-moi, à chaque fois que je t'adresse la parole c'est pour te rudoyer alors que ce n'est pas ce que je veux...mais c'est compliqué...en fait Ron a du mal à accepter que je veuille t'accorder une seconde chance, il me reproche de vouloir te protéger...il faut le comprendre aussi.

« Tu veux me donner une seconde chance? Répéta Draco en relevant vivement la tête et semblant ne pas en croire ses oreilles...après ce que j'ai voulut faire?...je comprend qu'il soit en colère.

Blaise se mit à rire et le blond en resta encore plus sidéré, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé il ne lui avait pas accordé le plus petit sourire, il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à autre chose, c'était normal, et là de l'entendre rire et de voir de la chaleur dans ses grands yeux sombres lui créa une boule douloureuse au creux de l'estomac.

Blaise cessa de rire en le voyant de nouveau baisser la tête, tout dans son attitude laissait voir qu'il était touché et profondément malheureux.

« Draco je voudrais que nous puissions redevenir amis! Dit-il doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait? Souffla le blond...je ne mérite pas ton amitié.

« Ça c'est à moi d'en juger! Répondit Blaise qui ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise reprit avec plus d'entrain et d'un ton léger...dis, y a pas un antidote qui attend que tu le trouve?

« Si, j'y retourne!

Aussi sec, sans lever la tête, Draco tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Resté seul Blaise s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

« Harry si tu voyais le changement qui s'est opéré chez Draco tu n'en reviendrais pas, même moi j'ignorais qu'il pouvait en arriver à se torturer ainsi, je me demande ce que tu en penserais?...en fait je suis sûr que ça ne te plairais pas du tout de le voir ainsi, tu voudrais qu'il redevienne lui-même, le Draco dont tu es tombé amoureux, avec tous ses défauts...et tu veux que je te dise? Avec tout l'amour dont tu es capable tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça, à pouvoir le faire revivre...c'est étrange ce que je viens de dire tu ne trouves pas? Il doit te ramener à la vie et toi il faudrait que tu en fasse autant pour lui...c'est paradoxal...même si je pense que ça ne va pas être facile vu l'état mental dans lequel il s'est enfoncé...

Il se tu un instant pour poser une main sur celles, nouées au niveau de l'estomac, du brun, en caressant le dos du pouce.

« Mais si tu le veux tu y arrivera, j'en suis certain, rien ne t'arrêtes jamais toi, et puis tu sais ce que je crois aussi?...ça te ferait sûrement plaisir parce que je crois que sous les traits de Dian il s'est attaché à toi plus que que ce qu'il veut bien se l'avouer lui-même, autrement pourquoi aurait-il sombré aussi profondément par la suite? Sans aucun sentiment il n'aurait pas pu être touché à ce point tu ne penses pas?...tu nous manque Harry et j'espère que bientôt tu vas nous revenir, et pour ça j'ai confiance en Draco, il te ramènera parmi nous.

**&&&&.**

Cinq minutes après que Draco ait rejoint la bibliothèque-laboratoire, Hermione et Théo revinrent.

« Voilà tout ce que tu nous a demandé! Annonça ce dernier en posant un sac sur la table, devant le blond assit derrière.

«Nous pouvons commencer maintenant? Demanda sèchement la jeune femme, le regard sévère.

« Oui! Murmura simplement le blond.

**&&&&.**

Vers les 11h Blaise descendit dans les cuisines du manoir, Ron avait prit l'habitude de s'occuper des repas et il voulait lui proposer son aide.

En plus il n'avait plus vu son rouquin depuis la scène dans la chambre d'Harry et il avait la nette sensation qu'il avait cherché à le fuir.

Quand il entra dans la pièce il l'aperçut de dos, il se tenait devant les fourneaux et remuait le contenu d'une cocotte qui mijotait, il s'en échappait une très agréable odeur de ragout.

Il s'approcha de lui silencieusement.

« Besoin d'aide mon cœur? Lui susurra t-il tout en entourant sa taille de ses bras...ou alors tu vas encore chercher à me fuir?

Ron ne parut pas surprit, il soupira et posa sa main libre sur une des siennes.

« Je suis allé dans le parc pour me calmer! Répondit-il en renversant la tête en arrière, posant sa joue contre celle du Serpentard...pardonnes-moi de m'être emporté contre toi, mais j'ai du mal à garder mon calme devant lui.

« Tu es tout pardonné! Murmura Blaise, ses lèvres caressant le coin de la bouche du rouquin...je conçois parfaitement que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi, et tu sais Draco en a conscience lui aussi, il te comprend et il essaiera de croiser ton chemin le moins possible.

Ron se retourna entre ses bras pour le regarder.

« Il me comprend? S'étonna t-il...t'es sûr que c'est le vrai Malfoy que tu as ramené?

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Oui c'est bien lui.

Il reprit son sérieux et rajouta.

« Si tu pouvais l'observer un peu mon amour...sans te mettre en colère...tu t'apercevrais que Draco est totalement anéantit, tu sais il m'a dit qu'en voyant la mort dans les yeux d'Harry il était mort lui aussi, c'est vrai Ron, on a l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien en lui.

« Tu veux pas que je le plaigne en plus? Rétorqua le rouquin avec un air boudeur.

« Non là je t'en demanderais trop! Sourit Blaise...mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui...pour Harry aussi.

« Ouai...tu ressens de la peine pour tout le monde sauf pour moi quoi! Protesta Ron.

« Pour toi c'est de l'amour que je ressens! Répondit le Serpentard dont les yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur très tendre...un amour immense, gigantesque!

« Tu es en train d'essayer de m'amadouer là, c'est ça? Répliqua le rouquin avec une fausse suspicion et un éclat amusé dans le regard.

« J'ai réussit?

Ron sourit puis soupira.

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu prends sa défense à chaque fois, c'est comme si à tes yeux il était plus important que moi.

« Ron ne dis pas de bêtise, pour moi personne n'est plus important que toi et ça je veux que tu en soit persuadé, d'accord? Se récria aussitôt Blaise en saisissant son visage entrer ses mains.

« Oui...mais alors pourquoi...

« Parce que si la colère domine en toi tu risque de lui sauter dessus, avec ton caractère emporté et ta carrure tu le massacrerais en un rien de temps! Le coupa le Serpentard...et le problème c'est que je suis persuadé que Draco ne chercherait même pas à se défendre, tu pourrais le tuer qu'il ne réagirait pas...je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

« Blaise je ne frapperais pas à mort quelqu'un qui ne se défend pas! Protesta Ron...même si c'est Malfoy.

« La colère peut entraîner à des extrémités qu'on ne souhaitait pas! Fit Blaise qui lui sourit doucement et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de continuer...mon cœur tout ce que je te demande c'est de l'ignorer, évites-le autant que possible, ne lui adresses pas la parole quand tu le croise, laisse-le travailler tranquille à sauver Harry...et surtout ne m'en veux pas d'éprouver de l'amitié pour lui, ça me fait mal quand je te sens fâché contre moi...tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Le rouquin plongea son regard dans les grands yeux sombres où brillait toujours tellement d'amour, il l'aimait tant son Serpentard.

« Oui! Souffla t-il tout en rapprochant son visage du sien, et il prit possession de la bouche aux lèvres pleines et bien dessinées de son compagnon.

**&&&&.**

« Regardez, il y a une réaction dans cette éprouvette! S'exclama Hermione.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler elle se chargeait de faire chauffer et d'étudier ce qui se passait dans chaque petit tube de verre que Draco lui tendait après y avoir fait un mélange de son crû.

Théo lui pilait toutes sortes de plantes dans un mortier.

« Tu peux me le passer? Demanda le blond.

Hermione lui donna l'éprouvette qu'il examina avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Oui! Murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres...le venin de scorpion semble avoir un certain effet sur le poison, seul il n'est pas assez puissant pour le contrer mais ça confirme ce que je pensais...c'est la piste à suivre, la solution est dans les venins...Théo laisses tomber les plantes.

« Mais...tu es sûr? Objecta la jeune femme avec étonnement...tu veux vraiment faire un antidote avec des poisons? C'est pas plus sûr avec les plantes?

Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres, mal à l'aise pour répondre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait posé une question, ce qu'avec sa curiosité scientifique elle n'avait malheureusement pas cessé de faire, il se sentait mal quand Théo et elle focalisaient leurs attentions sur lui, tous deux semblant apprécié ses réponses, et il osait à peine croiser leurs regards.

Il était gêné qu'ils l'écoutent comme deux élèves très attentifs, il aurait préféré pouvoir travailler seul sur l'antidote, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaître aux yeux des autres, qu'on le laisse seul, que le monde entier l'oublie.

« Malfoy? Insista Hermione.

« Oui...euh...non, dans tous les mélanges que nous avons fait avec des plantes aucune n'a été efficace, aucune n'a crée de réaction quelconque, continuer dans cette voie serait une perte de temps...et puis tous les venins ne sont mortels qu'à une certaine dose! Se mit à expliquer le blond de sa voix sans timbre, le regard toujours fixé sur l'éprouvette qu'il tenait dans sa main...beaucoup d'entre eux, à doses différentes, sont utilisés dans des médicaments, ou comme là en tant qu'antidote à un autre poison...nous avons les venins les plus puissants sous la main, nous allons les essayer, je vais tester différents mélanges pour trouver le plus efficace, mais le plus long va être de trouver les bons dosages.

« Et si nous faisions d'abord une pause? Intervint Théo...avec ton aide nous avons bien avancé et en plus il est l'heure du repas, Ron prépares toujours tout à l'heure et j'arrive à sentir l'odeur d'un ragout, vous avez pas faim vous?...venez! Termina t-il en se levant.

« Volontiers! Approuva Hermione en rejoignant son compagnon...j'ai faim aussi.

Le couple se prit par la main et ils arrivaient à la porte quand ils prirent conscience que Draco ne les suivait pas, il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Malfoy tu viens? Fit-elle...Ron déteste qu'on le fasse attendre, il n'a pas changé, c'est toujours un ventre sur pattes.

« Non...non je...je n'ai pas faim! Répondit le blond qui s'activa aussitôt sur ses nouvelles idées de mélanges pour éviter de les regarder...je préfère continuer à travailler.

Théo et Hermione se jetèrent un regard et se comprirent, Draco ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'eux tous, pour lui il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux et ne voulait pas imposer sa présence.

« C'est comme tu veux mais tu es le bienvenu! Fit Hermione qui tout aussitôt parut gênée par ses propres paroles, et tirant Théo elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Mais une fois dans le hall son époux l'obligea à stopper et se plaça face à elle.

« C'est une idée ou tu viens de te montrer gentille avec Draco? Demanda t-il de son air tranquille et légèrement amusé.

Hermione eut un sourire un peu gêné et crispé.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru pourvoir dire ça un jour à son sujet! Avoua t-elle...mais à plusieurs reprises dans la matinée je l'ai trouvé touchant...t'imagines? Moi j'ai trouvé Malfoy touchant...comment je peux penser ça?...mais tu as remarqué comme il cherche sans arrêt à s'effacer? Et puis il semble vraiment prêt à tout pour réparer le mal qu'il a fait...il a tellement changé que j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, ce n'est plus le même Malfoy et je n'arrive pas à le détester comme avant...je devrais pourtant non?

« C'est ton bon cœur qui parle mon amour, ne te le reproche pas et tu n'as aucune obligation de le haïr! Répondit Théo tout en enlaçant sa taille fine...tu sais je pense que Draco s'est jugé et condamné lui-même encore plus sévèrement que nous-même pourrions le faire.

Hermione passa les bras autour de son cou et pencha légèrement la tête comme pour mieux le regarder.

« Toi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne l'a jamais jugé.

Théo sourit.

« Pourquoi faire puisqu'il l'a fait lui-même? Fit-il de sa voix toujours si calme et posée...Draco ne nous a rien fait à nous, il nous a mêlé à cette histoire à partir du moment où il a cherché à réparer, je n'ai donc pas une vision négative de lui...et puis à quoi ça servirait d'en rajouter? Est-ce que s'acharner sur quelqu'un qui est déjà à terre changerait ce qui c'est passé? Je suis de l'avis qu'il faut l'aider à réparer, et le seul, toujours à mon humble avis, qui aurait vraiment le droit de le juger...c'est Harry.

La jeune femme sourit tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns.

« J'aime ta décontraction et ta façon toujours si positive de voir les choses! Dit-elle amusée...c'est très relaxant.

« C'est tout ce que tu aimes chez moi? Fit mine de s'inquiéter Théo.

« J'aime tout chez toi...ab..so..lu..ment tout! Scanda Hermione tout en se plaquant amoureusement contre lui...c'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé, tu es l'homme de ma vie tu le sais non?

« Oui je le sais...mais j'adore te l'entendre dire! Souffla son époux avant d'emprisonner sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

Une assiette de ragoût dans une main, des couverts dans l'autre, Blaise entra dans la bibliothèque et s'arrêta presque aussitôt pour observer Draco avec curiosité tellement il lui sembla ailleurs.

Même de là où il se trouvait il pouvait s'apercevoir que tout dans sa position dénotait une grosse tension.

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence, il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait et en même temps il semblait fébrile.

« Draco? L'interpella Blaise en s'avançant...quelque chose ne va pas?

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé! Murmura le blond d'une voix tendue et sans s'interrompre.

« Tu as trouvé? S'exclama Blaise, abasourdi et soudain plein d'espoir...déjà? Comment as-tu fait? Hermione n'est arrivé à rien en un mois.

« Parce qu'elle était partie dans la mauvaise direction! Répondit le blond qui regardait chauffer un petit tube et paraissait attendre une réaction avec angoisse et impatience...mais ses travaux m'ont facilité les choses, quand on sait où chercher ça va beaucoup plus vite...ça marche...ça marche! S'écria t-il soudain avec, pour une fois, une voix plus vivante et vibrante...Blaise j'ai trouvé l'antidote.

« Tu es sûr? S'enquit celui-ci tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

« Certain! Affirma Draco qui avoua...pour être honnête dés le début j'avais ma petite idée sur ce qui pouvait contrer le poison, c'est moi qui l'ai crée, je n'en étais pas totalement certain c'est vrai, mais finalement je ne me suis pas trompé...l'antidote est prêt.

« T'es le meilleur! Cria Blaise qui sortit de la pièce en courant.

Quelques secondes plus tard le blond entendit un bruit de cavalcade et les quatre entraient en trombe, s'arrêtant tous devant la table.

« Tu as vraiment trouvé? S'exclama Théo en reprenant à peine son souffle.

« Comment as-tu fait aussi vite? S'écria Hermione en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« T'es sûr de toi au moins? S'enquit Ron.

Ils avaient tous parlé en même temps mais ce fut sur le rouquin que Draco leva les yeux, à son ton il était clair qu'il était méfiant.

« Absolument sûr! Lui répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

« Alors qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour aller réveiller Harry? Intervint Blaise avec une impatience visible.

« Oui, allons-y! Appuyèrent aussitôt Théo et Hermione.

Sans bouger le blond baissa les yeux sur le petit tube de verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Il tenait la vie de Harry entre ses mains, là c'était le cas de le dire.

« Il faut deux seringues! Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur Théo...une pour l'antidote et une autre pour le défigeur...il faudra d'abord lui injecter l'antidote, il faut qu'il soit dans son organisme avant que nous le défigions...il y a un laps de temps très court et c'est le plus gros risque.

« Ton antidote sera assez rapide? S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Je le pense, oui...je l'ai dosé au maximum, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Un silence envahit la pièce et durant lequel ils s'entre-regardèrent tous, ils avaient de l'espoir mais ils ressentaient aussi une certaine appréhension, ils pouvaient sauver Harry tout comme ils pouvaient l'achever, et cette possibilité sembla soudain peser lourdement sur leurs épaules, les immobilisant.

Celui ou celle qui allait faire les piqures risquait de donner la mort au brun et cela vint à l'esprit de tous.

Le silence s'éternisant Draco se leva et les regarda à tour de rôle.

« C'est moi qui vais faire les injections! Dit-il de sa voix éteinte...c'est ma responsabilité, si par malheur ça tournait mal aucun de vous n'a à avoir ce poids sur la conscience...tout est de ma faute, je dois aller jusqu'au bout.

Du plus loin dont il se souvenait le blond n'avait jamais vu Hermione lui sourire, et là il resta plus que surprit par celui qu'elle lui offrit.

« Ça fait peur c'est vrai, mais j'ai confiance dans ton antidote! Lui dit-elle avec assurance...et si tu le veux je suis prête à faire les injections.

« Moi aussi! Rajouta Théo.

« Je ne sais pas comment on s'y prends! Fit Blaise...mais je le ferais aussi.

« Et moi j'ai peur des piqures! Bougonna Ron.

Cette phrase eut le don de les faire tous rire et de détendre l'atmosphère.

Seul Draco ne rit pas, il ne savait plus rire ni sourire, pas plus que pleurer, et il se sentait mal à l'aise devant la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient.

Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi gentils?

A chaque fois cela accentuait ses remords et son sentiment de culpabilité, face à eux ses actions passées lui semblait encore plus abjectes.

Il baissa les yeux sur le tube qu'il tenait, resserrant ses doigts autour.

« C'est moi qui doit le faire! Dit-il à voix basse...s'il vous plait.

« « D'accord! Répondit Blaise...allons-y.

**&&&&.**

Tous réunit autour du lit de Harry, ils l'observèrent en silence, impressionnés par ce moment si crucial.

« Il serait temps non? Finit par dire Ron à voix basse.

Draco, qui tenait un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux seringues déjà prêtes, le posa sur le bord du matelas et en prit une, celle contenant l'antidote.

Sans regarder personne, le geste sûr mais le cœur battant à un rythme accéléré, il la planta dans la veine du cou de Harry, y injectant le liquide.

Ceci fait il la retira, la posa sur la table de nuit, avant de s'emparer de la seconde.

Là il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis sentant peser sur lui tous les regards il prit une profonde inspiration silencieuse.

C'était le moment de vérité.

Il planta l'aiguille dans la peau tendre et ferma les yeux une seconde en appuyant sur le piston de la seringue.

Il la retira, la posa à côté de l'autre et son regard empreint d'angoisse, et très attentif, revint se poser sur le visage du brun.

Un silence très profond régnait dans la pièce et les cinq paires de yeux étaient rivés sur Harry.

Ils étaient tous si plongés dans leur attente que le premier frémissement du brun les fit sursauter.

Puis tout s'emballa.

Harry se mit à s'agiter, prit par des convulsions, et il se mit à hoqueter, cherchant à aspirer de l'air.

Son corps se couvrit de transpiration tandis qu'il émettait des gémissements de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? S'affolèrent les quatre autres en même temps.

Draco lui était penché sur le brun, la main sous sa nuque il lui maintenait la tête pour l'aider à respirer.

« Rien de grave! Fit-il calmement...son sang circule de nouveau après avoir été arrêté et il a des fourmillements dans tout le corps, c'est une réaction normale, en plus ses poumons doivent se remettre à respirer, ils ne savent plus le faire...sans oublier l'antidote qui est en train de combattre le poison.

Et brusquement, tandis qu'il parlait, le corps de Harry s'arqua complètement, durant un instant, avant de retomber, inerte.

Il ne respirait plus.

« Non,non,non Potter! Marmonna Draco avec détermination mais avec toujours le même calme...je ne vais pas te laisser me faire ça...fais un petit effort!

Rapidement il plaça la tête du brun en arrière, lui pinça le nez avec deux doigts, et après lui avoir ouvert la bouche il y plaqua la sienne, lui insufflant de l'air.

Aucun des autres ne bougeaient, tordus d'angoisse ils savaient ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre, le blond agissait avec beaucoup d'efficacité et le mieux était de le laisser agir sans le gêner.

« Oui, c'est ça respire! Murmura Draco avec soulagement tandis que Harry revenait et cherchait à inspirer, à la façon d'un noyé qu'on vient de réanimer.

Petit à petit le souffle du brun se fit normal et le blond le lâcha, reposant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Là Draco se tourna vers le petit groupe réunit au pied du lit.

« Il est sauvé! Annonça t-il.

Un soupir de soulagement unanime s'éleva et le sourire revint sur tous les visages.

« Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas? S'enquit Ron en venant s'asseoir près de son ami, sur le bord du matelas.

« Ça ne devrait pas tarder! Répondit le blond...mais il sera sûrement très fatigué...tu veux l'ausculter? Termina t-il en se tournant vers Hermione qui opina et s'approcha.

Draco lui laissa sa place près de Harry et recula dans un coin de la chambre.

Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire et il se sentait de trop, inutile, personne n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Qu'allait-ils faire de lui maintenant?

Il se foutait de ce qui pouvait lui arrivait, sauf pour une chose, il avait peur de retourner à Azkaban, il préférait mourir que retourner dans cette prison.

La mort elle elle ne lui faisait pas peur, mort il l'était déjà intérieurement, mais Azkaban ça non.

« Bravo Draco!

Le blond tressaillit, complètement perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu Blaise approcher.

Ce dernier lui souriait mais il fut incapable de le lui rendre.

« Merci! Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans les grands yeux sombres et chaleureux de son ami...Blaise...qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant?

Blaise le fixa un instant avant de répondre.

« Je l'ignore...seul Harry peut décider de la suite tu ne crois pas?

« Si! Murmura Draco dont le regard alla se poser sur la forme endormie...et je me plierais à sa décision.

« Il t'aime, il t'a toujours aimé, il te l'a suffisamment dit et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que ça ait changé...tu n'as rien à craindre c'est pas lui qui te renverra à Azkaban! Termina Blaise, comme si il avait deviné que c'était sa plus grande peur.

Le blond baissa la tête.

« Je ne peux pas lui rendre son amour! Souffla t-il...je suis incapable d'aimer, et je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime.

Blaise sourit intérieurement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« En tout cas pour le moment c'est moi qui te condamne à t'occuper de lui, tu vas être son infirmier...tant qu'il n'aura pas prit lui-même de décision te concernant...c'est entendu?

Draco qui avait relevé la tête opina.

« Il va bien! Annonça Hermione...il est un peu fiévreux mais rien de bien grave...Harry est de retour parmi nous!

« OUIIIIII! exulta Ron les larmes aux yeux, toujours assit au bord du lit il avait suivit avec beaucoup d'attention tout les mouvements de son amie tandis qu'elle auscultait le brun...Blaise tu as entendu?

« Ron? Croassa une voix...c'est toi?

Et en l'entendant tous, à part Draco qui au contraire recula encore un peu plus dans le coin, tous se précipitèrent autour du lit.

Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux et il regarda les visages autour de lui avec une expression d'incrédulité totale.

Hermione et Ron pleuraient de bonheur, Théo et Blaise affichaient de grands sourires émus et heureux.

« Je...suis pas mort? Marmonna le brun d'une voix éraillée.

« Non! Répondit Hermione qui se mit à rire à travers ses larmes et qui se saisit d'une de ses mains pour la porter à ses lèvres...tu es vivant...tu es de retour parmi nous.

Harry la fixa, complètement désorienté, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il se trouvait dans le salon du manoir et qu'il était en train de mourir, empoisonné par Draco.

« Comment...c'est possible?...Draco...le poison.

« Il t'a finalement sauvé et c'est une longue histoire! Intervint Blaise...mais tu es sûrement fatigué, tu devrais te reposer, nous te dirons tout plus tard.

« Non! Fit le brun en secouant lentement la tête...il m'a sauvé?...je veux savoir...j'ai soif.

« Je descends préparer du thé! Se proposa aussitôt Ron...ça va te faire du bien...c'est vrai que tu n'as rien bu ni mangé depuis plus d'un mois.  
>Harry, qui avait tourné son regard vers lui, le fixa la bouche ouverte et l'air stupéfait, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, comment avait-il pu rester un mois sans se nourrir? Personne ne restait autant de temps sans se nourrir et surtout sans boire, que c'était-il passé?<p>

Tout tournait dans sa tête, il recevait trop d'information stupéfiantes à la fois et ça lui donnait le vertige, son cerveau n'était pas apte à assimiler, tout se mélangeait, se brouillait.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer! Fit Blaise qui s'assit à la place qu'avait laissé le rouquin.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer, le brun avait fermé les yeux et s'était apparemment rendormit.

« Harry? Appela le Serpentard.

« Chut! Fit Théo...laissons-le se reposer.

**&&&&.**

Un plateau dans les mains Ron revint dans la chambre alors que tous s'apprêtaient à la quitter.

« Où vous allez? S'étonna t-il.

« Il s'est rendormit! Lui dit Blaise...il vaut mieux le laisser récupérer tranquillement, laisse le plateau sur la table de nuit, Draco lui en donnera si il se réveille, il va veiller sur lui.

Le rouquin obéit sans protester et le Serpentard sourit en le regardant faire, il appréciait le fait que Ron ne fasse pas preuve de méfiance à l'égard de Draco en sachant que c'était lui qui allait veiller sur Harry.

Puis tous sortirent de la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Seul Draco resta un long moment immobile dans son coin avant de s'avancer vers le lit.

Au passage il tira un fauteuil qu'il plaça à côté et s'y assit.

Il ressentait de l'angoisse à l'idée que le brun pouvait ouvrir les paupières à tout moment, il appréhendait de se replonger dans ses yeux verts.

Qu'y verrait-il? Et que lui dire?

S'excuser semblait si dérisoire, si insignifiant, comment s'excuser d'un tel acte?

Quels seraient les premiers mots de Harry?

Blaise avait dit qu'il devait toujours l'aimer, mais comment serait-ce possible? Comment pourrait-il encore aimer celui qui avait voulut le tuer?

Ne serait-il pas plus normal qu'il le haïsse?

Et d'ailleurs Draco préfèrerait que ce soit le cas, ce serait plus supportable, il ne voulait pas voir de l'amour dans son regard, y voir de la haine lui ferait moins de mal.

Et puis si il ne le renvoyait pas à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre qu'allait-il décider pour lui? Allait-il simplement le laisser partir? Potter en était capable il le savait, il n'agissait jamais comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait et le goût de la vengeance n'était pas dans ses gènes.

Et ça le blond ne le voulait pas, il voulait être puni, il avait besoin d'expier, de se torturer d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était presque devenu une nécessite, et il ne voulait pas d'une clémence qui ne ferait que l'accabler encore plus.

La tête rejetée en arrière il avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'il réfléchissait, et lentement le sommeil le gagna.

**&&&&.**

Harry ne s'était pas rendormit, il avait juste fermé les yeux parce que toutes ces voix autour de lui l'avait épuisé, il avait besoin de calme et n'avait pas la force de faire un geste, même parler lui coûtait.

Mais son cœur s'accéléra brusquement quand il entendit Blaise dire que Draco allait veiller sur lui.

Draco était là?

L'espace d'un instant il voulut rappeler ses amis qui quittaient la pièce, mais il n'en eut pas le courage et resta totalement immobile, écoutant le blond tirer un fauteuil et s'assoir.

Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas parce qu'il avait peur, ses amis ne les auraient quand même pas laissé seuls si il avait été en danger, ça il le savait.

Seulement l'idée de croiser son regard lui créait une boule au creux de l'estomac et il se posait des questions sur sa présence, Blaise avait dit « Il t'a finalement sauvé » comment et pourquoi? Que c'était-il passé?

Après un long moment, assez stressant, et le silence étant devenu total dans la chambre, il se décida à ouvrir légèrement les paupières et aperçut entre ses cils Draco qui la tête en arrière paraissait dormir.

Il était là, son assassin.

Sa poitrine se serra sous une brusque douleur et une grande tristesse l'envahit, en le détaillant il réalisait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, rien que de le voir faisait encore battre son cœur plus vite.

**&&&&.**

« Dis donc Blaise! S'enquit Théo avec amusement alors qu'ils descendaient tous l'escalier...qu'est-ce que tu espère en laissant Draco et Harry tout seul?

L'interpellé s'arrêta pour le regarder, les faisant tous stopper.

« Je pense que si Harry se réveille ils s'expliqueront plus aisément que si nous sommes là à les écouter, il faudra bien qu'ils se fassent face tous les deux et le mieux est qu'ils soient seuls pour ça.

« Tu es toujours aussi sûr que Harry aura encore les mêmes sentiments pour lui? Demanda Ron.

« Oui!

« Je suis d'accord! Approuva Hermione...dans le passé j'ai pu voir à quel point il l'aimait, et je crois que rien ne pourra changer ça.

« Il a quand même essayé de le tuer! S'indigna le rouquin...ça peut changer les choses non?

« Il l'a aussi sauvé il ne faut pas l'oublier! Fit Théo qui tourna son regard vers Blaise...tu sais malgré tout je pense que le rapprochement que tu souhaiterais va être difficile.

« Je sais! Soupira le Serpentard...et le problème va venir de Draco, il se refuse tout sentiment et a carrément sombré dans le rôle du martyr qui doit absolument expier tous ses pêchés.

« Mouai! Marmonna Ron...ça change un peu, depuis toujours il martyrise les autres, cette fois au moins il se martyrise lui-même.

« Là c'est différent mon cœur! Fit Blaise en lui souriant...enfin, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et voir venir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**&&&&.**

Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait Harry ne s'endormit pas, il ne pouvait pas, et son regard restait rivé sur Draco qui lui dormait.

Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Que c'était-il passé? Et comment pouvait-il encore éprouver autant d'amour pour lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait?

Était-ce normal d'être amoureux de quelqu'un à ce point? Au point d'être prêt à tout lui pardonner?D'avoir toujours une envie folle de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux si blonds? De désirer encore sentir sa bouche sur la sienne?

Pourquoi était-il autant attiré par la personne la plus susceptible de le faire souffrir?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Avait-il des tendances masochiste et même morbides? ce qui l'entrainaient naturellement vers celui qui lui ferait le plus de mal?

Parce que même encore maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un espoir insensé en repensant au fait que Draco l'avait sauvé, qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé mourir.

Pourquoi? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée et il se sentait stupide de ressentir ainsi de l'espoir, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments et il lui était impossible de s'arracher cet amour du cœur.

Malgré tout il était un peu perturbé et un combat intérieur et contradictoire se fit jour en lui, ce qui était un peu normal après ce qu'il avait subit, d'un côté il y avait l'amoureux prêt à tout pardonner et en qui brillait un nouvel espoir, de l'autre le désabusé malheureux, triste et méfiant.

Il entama une discussion avec lui-même.

« Pauvre Harry, tu es stupide, stupide! Se morigéna t-il intérieurement...qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? Qu'en se réveillant il va tomber à genoux devant toi pour implorer ton pardon? Qu'il va te dire qu'il a eut une révélation soudaine et te crier qu'il t'aime comme un fou?...pauvre, pauvre, pauvre crétin que tu es...tu devrais plutôt le faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

« Non...non je n'imagine rien de tout ça...même si j'aimerais bien, oh ça oui j'aimerais bien! Se répondit-il...mais il m'a quand même sauvé alors qu'il était tout près de réussir tout ce qu'il avait prévu, il y a bien une raison à un tel revirement...et puis je n'ai aucune envie de le faire payer pour quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? La vengeance ne m'amènerait rien et ne me rendrais pas plus heureux, au contraire...je veux juste qu'il me donne des explications, qu'il me dise pourquoi il l'a fait...en espérant que...

« Ouai en espérant que ce soit parce qu'il tient à toi! Se coupa t-il...de toutes façons quoi qu'il se trouve comme excuse toi comme un pauvre débile tu va tout avaler tout cru avec des yeux énamourés...tu vas encore lui dire que tu l'aimes depuis toujours et lui pourra te mener en bateau comme il veut, ça t'a pas servit de leçon ce qui t'es arrivé? T'en redemande ou quoi?

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas fou...mais je suis certain qu'il ne me fera plus de mal, c'est pour ça qu'ils lui ont fait confiance, autrement il ne serait pas là, seul à veiller sur moi.

« C'est Draco Malfoy ne l'oublies pas, et il peut rouler n'importe qui, il sait très bien manipuler les gens quand il le veut...c'est de famille, son père était très doué lui aussi.

« Non pas Blaise, lui il ne se laisserait pas avoir...et puis il y avait Ron aussi, il déteste Draco et pourtant il na rien dit...c'est vrai ça! Songea t-il soudain...est-ce qu'il sait que Draco était son inconnu?...oui! Se rassura t-il après un instant de réflexion...ils étaient au courant que c'est lui qui m'a empoisonné donc ils doivent tout savoir...

« Et qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr que c'est bien le cas? l'intuition amoureuse peut-être? Ironisa le côté qui le portait à la méfiance.

« Parce que Draco était le seul à savoir où je me trouvais et personne ne serait jamais venu me chercher ici, tout le monde sait que je n'aime pas cet endroit et ils n'auraient pas songé à y venir, donc c'est lui qui a dû les appeler et il leur a tout avoué, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

« Oui peut-être bien, et peut-être bien aussi qu'il ne te veux plus de mal...mais il vaudrait mieux rester prudent tu ne crois pas? évites d'étaler tes sentiments tant que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense vraiment.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

**&&&&.**

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se demanda aussitôt avec reproche combien de temps il avait dormit, il devait veiller sur Harry, pas faire la sieste.

« Pourquoi je suis pas mort?

Le cœur du blond fit un bond sauvage dans sa poitrine et il eut brusquement la sensation de se liquéfier intérieurement.

Le brun ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à lui et là il ne pouvait pas éviter le face-à-face.

Il se redressa lentement dans son fauteuil en prenant grand soin de garder les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'il posa bien à plat sur ses genoux.

Elles tremblaient légèrement et sa gorge était sèche.

Il appréhendait tellement ce moment qu'il fut incapable de répondre et ne bougea plus.

« Pourquoi je suis pas mort? Répéta Harry...tu me dois bien de répondre à mes questions non?

Oui il le lui devait bien songea Draco, mais il avait du mal à se reprendre.

« Tu es devenu muet? Reprit le brun qui ne comprenait pas son silence...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Dans mon dernier souvenir tu étais beaucoup plus loquace et déterminé à me tuer.

Jamais Draco ne s'était sentit aussi mal qu'à ce moment et sa culpabilité atteignit son apogée.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et il déglutit avant de parvenir à répondre.

« Je...je n'ai pas pu te laisser mourir, alors je t'ai figé! Avoua t-il d'un ton bas...je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

« Figé? Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils...raconte moi, je veux tout savoir...et pourrais-tu me regarder quand tu me parles?

Le cœur du blond se mit à cogner fort et comme à contrecœur il obéit, il leva les yeux avec hésitation et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se rivant l'un à l'autre dans un grand silence qui dura deux bonnes minutes.

C'était si étrange de se faire face de nouveau après avoir cru que tout était finit, et leurs regards étaient si différents du dernier moment où ils s'étaient vu.

Celui du brun était dénué d'expression, tout comme ses traits, il voulait tellement cacher tout se qu'il pouvait ressentir qu'il en était devenu lisse, comme si il était toujours figé.

Celui de Draco était, comme depuis un peu plus d'un mois, terne et éteint.

La différence était si nette par rapport à ce qu'il était avant qu'Harry en resta sidéré.

Jamais le prince des Serpentard n'avait eut un tel regard, ses yeux il les avait toujours vu étincelants, de mauvais sentiments quand ils étaient posés sur lui c'est vrai, mais toujours magnifiques, pas désertés de toute vie comme là.

« Tes yeux sont étranges! Finit-il par murmurer, songeur, intrigué, et avec un sentiment de tristesse...Ils sont...si vides!

Ces quelques mots, dit dans un murmure empreint d'un fond de douceur que le brun n'avait pu contrôler, remuèrent Draco qui ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait autant subitement, ni pourquoi il se sentait envahit depuis un moment par une sensation de perte telle que ça en était douloureux.

Il baissa rapidement les yeux, les fixant de nouveau sur ses mains qui se serraient et se desserraient sur ses genoux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait! Fit-il rapidement et à mi-voix.

Harry continuait de le dévisager, le blond semblait si différend de celui qui avait voulut le tuer, il lui apparaissait si surprenant, vulnérable et malheureux que ça lui donna envie de pleurer, sans trop savoir sur quoi ou sur qui.

Mais il retint ses larmes et détournant la tête son regard alla se river sur le plafond.

« Racontes-moi tout! Dit-il.

Draco leva les yeux, et ne voyant plus que son profil il se sentit légèrement moins crispé.

De sa voix atone il se mit à raconter.

**&&&&.**

Arrivé à la fin de son récit le blond se tu et Harry, le regard toujours rivé au plafond, ne disant rien, il attendit qu'il parle.

« J'ai soif! Murmura ce dernier tout en songeant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Il y a du thé! Fit Draco qui se leva aussitôt, et s'approchant de la table de nuit sur laquelle était posé le plateau il en remplit une tasse après l'avoir réchauffé d'un coup de baguette.

C'était étrange mais il éprouva une certaine satisfaction à faire quelque chose pour le brun, et il la lui tendit.

Celui-ci voulut la prendre mais à peine leva t-il le bras qu'il retomba sur le matelas sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, il ne lui obéissait pas, et il ne parvenait pas à se redresser.

« Je ne peux pas! Dit-il en levant un regard inquiet sur le blond...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

« C'est dû au fait que tes muscles sont restés figés pendant longtemps! Expliqua le blond avec un peu de gêne, c'était lui le responsable de tout ça...ils sont ankylosés, il te faudra certainement quelques jours avant qu'ils ne retrouvent toute leur tonicité, ne t'inquiète pas...attends je vais t'aider.

Il se pencha sur Harry et glissant une main sous sa tête il la soutint tandis qu'il approchait la tasse de ses lèvres.

Le brun bu en fermant les yeux sous l'effet de plaisir et de bien-être qu'il ressentit, le liquide lui faisait un bien fou, intérieurement il était comme une terre desséchée qui recevait une pluie de printemps.

Quand il eut bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte il en réclama une seconde tasse que Draco lui donna.

« Merci! Souffla le brun quand le blond reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Draco posa la tasse sur le plateau et retourna s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais durant tout ce mois? Demanda Harry d'une voix lasse, l'épuisement le gagnait et il ne parvenait plus à lutter contre malgré son envie de savoir...tu ne me l'as pas dit...tu ne m'as pas dit non plus vraiment pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé mourir, juste que tu avais comprit que tu ne pouvais pas le faire...

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure et sur les derniers mots il ferma les yeux, dans la seconde qui suivit il s'endormit.

Draco ne bougea pas et l'observa un long moment, puis il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord du matelas.

Là il scruta les traits du brun, c'était étrange l'impression d'abandon et de regret qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux verts.

Ils étaient si neutres.

Il y avait lu tant d'amour et de chaleur il n'y avait pas si longtemps, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'amour et de passion.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien.

« C'est très bien ainsi, détestes-moi Potter! Murmura t-il en se levant pour retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Il croyait vraiment que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, pourtant sa sensation de perte et de regret ne disparut pas, même si il tenta de l'ignorer.

**&&&&.**

Combien de temps Draco resta à ressasser ses éternelles pensées sombres? Il n'en savait rien mais il fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et presque aussitôt Blaise fut devant lui.

« Il s'est réveillé depuis? Lui demanda ce dernier.

« Il ne dormait pas quand vous êtes partit! Répondit le blond.

« Vous avez pu parler?

« Oui.

« Et bien racontes! L'incita Blaise en voyant qu'il ne disait rien de plus.

Très mécaniquement Draco obéit, avec autant d'animation dans la voix que si il récitait une formule mathématique.

C'était vide de toute émotion.

Ce qui agaça son ami qui attendit quand même qu'il termine avant de dire.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je veux savoir ce que tu as ressentit, ce que tu ressens là maintenant...et ne me dis pas rien je te croirais pas.

Le blond baissa les yeux, semblant hésiter, puis brusquement il se leva du fauteuil et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, le regard vers l'extérieur.

« Je...je ne sais pas...j'ai une sensation de perte et de regret...je ne sais plus! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

Qu'avait-il perdu? Se demanda Blaise, ignorant totalement les réactions émotionnelle qu'avait pu avoir Harry, le rapport de Draco en étant totalement dépourvu, il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il cherchait à dire, en plus il n'avait pas l'air très sûr lui-même de le savoir.

Pour comprendre le mieux était d'attendre d'avoir eut une discussion avec le brun.

Sans poser plus de question il s'approcha du blond et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Il est déjà 15h et tu n'as rien avalé, Théo t'a gardé une assiette au chaud, descends et va manger, je veillerais sur Harry.

« Je n'ai pas faim! Protesta Draco.

« Draco tu descends et tu vas manger! Ordonna Blaise d'un ton sans réplique...tu vas finir par tomber d'inanition si ça continue, et puis tu pourras revenir dés que tu auras fini! Rajouta t-il avec plus de douceur et dans un sourire, il était quasi certain que si il refusait c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du brun, mais ça le blond ne le reconnaitrait pas alors pas la peine de lui en faire la remarque.

Sans plus protester Draco se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

**&&&&.**

Quand le blond fut sortit Blaise alla s'asseoir près de Harry et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

Il souriait doucement en le regardant.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il soit de retour, heureux aussi parce que son rouquin euphorique avait retrouvé tout sa joie et son entrain, et même l'animosité qu'il éprouvait pour Draco avait diminué, sans totalement disparaître pour autant.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, et il ne chercha pas à réveiller le brun, mais, comme si il avait sentit sa présence, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te revoir! Dit-il.

« Je me doutes! Répondit le Serpentard...moi aussi je le suis, comment tu te sens?

« Très bien en fait...même si j'ai du mal à bouger! Grimaça Harry qui tenta de lever sa main libre et n'y parvint qu'avec difficulté avant qu'elle ne retombe toute seule...mais Draco a dit que c'était normal, que ça passerait d'ici quelques jours, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance.

« Oui tu peux! Approuva Blaise...et en parlant de lui, vous avez pu discuter d'après ce qu'il m'a dit?

« Oui, tu sais le plus étrange c'est que pour moi c'est comme si tout c'était passé hier, mais il est tellement différend...c'est toi qui est allé le chercher, dans quel état d'esprit l'as tu trouvé?

Le Serpentard lui raconta tout, même les sentiments qu'il devinait enfouis chez Draco.

« C'est de me voir mourir qui l'a changé à ce point? S'étonna Harry...j'ai du mal à comprendre, il semblait tellement me haïr.

« Non, moi je pense que sous sa forme de Dian il est tombé amoureux de toi, mais il focalisait sa haine sur toi depuis tant d'années qu'il a refusé de l'admettre, à ses yeux tu devais rester le responsable de tout ses malheurs et il s'était persuadé que ta mort lui apporterait la paix et la satisfaction, c'était aussi ce que son père aurait voulut qu'il fasse, pour le venger...du moins il voulait le croire.

Blaise se tu une seconde et voyant à quel point le brun était suspendu à ses lèvres il reprit:

« Cet amour que tu lui as crié alors qu'il avait reprit son apparence l'a complètement chamboulé, Draco n'est pas un assassin et dans ton regard il a prit conscience de toute l'horreur de son geste, il a réalisé toutes ses erreurs...il t'avait jugé et condamné depuis longtemps déjà et il y a cru dur comme fer pendant des années, tout remettre en question a été un gros bouleversement psychologique...particulièrement quand on s'aperçoit qu'on est amoureux de la personne qu'on est en train de regarder mourir...tu imagines les ravages que cela a pu provoquer en lui?

Harry ouvrait de grand yeux.

« Blaise tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?

« J'en suis persuadé et je dois te dire aussi qu'il a complètement sombré, il se refuse tout sentiment parce que maintenant il s'en pense indigne et les lui faire accepter relève de l'exploit.

Le brun eut un petit sourire.

« Tu sais Blaise malgré tout ce qui c'est passé je l'aime toujours...tu crois que nous pourrons arrivé à être heureux?

« Oui.

« Alors je les lui ferait accepter.

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**&&&&.**

**Salut à vous!**

**Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic mais je n'avais plus assez de temps pour m'en occuper, veuillez m'en excusez et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas tombée complètement dans l'oubli.**

**Tout comme j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui liront.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16.**

**&&&&.**

Arrivé en bas Draco se dirigea vers la salle à manger, il n'avait pas très faim mais Blaise avait raison, si il voulait pouvoir s'occuper de Harry il devait se nourrir.

Il pensait ne trouver personne dans la pièce, aussi fut-il surprit d'y voir Ron, Hermione et Théo.

Se croyant immédiatement indésirable il s'arrêta et après une seconde d'hésitation il fit demi-tour pour ressortir.

« Draco viens ici! Le héla aussitôt Théo...viens t'asseoir, nous avons garder une assiette pour toi.

Le blond se retourna et, mal à l'aise sous les regard rivés sur lui, il obéit et alla s'asseoir près de Théo qui tapotait sur la chaise près de lui.

« Manges un peu! Lui dit ce dernier dans un sourire chaleureux avant de lui annoncer...Hermione et moi allons rentrer chez nous, il est temps que nous retournions à la clinique et à nos malades, nous irons dire au revoir à Harry en partant, mais nous voulions te parler d'abord.

Tout de suite un peu sur la défensive Draco les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Me parler de quoi?

« Tu vas rester près de Harry et t'en occuper n'est-ce pas? Demanda Théo.

Gêné Draco baissa la tête, comment avait-il deviné que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait faire? Il ne se souvenait pas lui en avoir parlé.

« Je lui dois bien ça! Murmura t-il...c'est de ma faute si il est dans cet état.

« Malfoy! Intervint Hermione...ne le fais pas si tu vois ça comme une expiation.

Le blond leva vivement les yeux sur elle, surprit, lisaient-ils dans ses pensées tous les deux?

Comme si c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune femme sourit.

« Nous non! S'amusa t-elle...mais Blaise te devine très bien lui.

« En fait ce que nous voulons te dire! Reprit Théo...c'est que nous avons confiance en toi pour t'occuper de lui et que nous partons tranquille, mais ne le fait pas juste pour expier, Harry en souffrirait...Blaise dit qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour toi.

« Peut-être qu'il se trompe! Murmura Draco dont le regard devint fuyant, il aurait voulut être ailleurs, parler de sentiment le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Peut-être! Concéda Théo qui n'y croyait pas, il était d'accord avec Blaise.

Mais tout comme Hermione il perçut parfaitement le malaise du blond dont le visage s'était fermé.

Il jeta un regard vers sa femme, « je crois que nous ne devrions pas insister » disait ce regard, et d'un clignement de paupière elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord.

Puis elle se leva de sa chaise et alla se placer derrière celle de Draco, lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule et le surprenant par ce geste auquel le blond ne se serait jamais attendu.

« Nous allons faire nos valises, nous repasserons de temps en temps...prends bien soin de lui d'accord?

Incapable de dire un mot Draco opina simplement d'un mouvement de tête.

Théo lui fit un grand sourire affectueux et tous les deux quittèrent la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Seul Ron et Draco se jetèrent un regard en coin, puis le blond se mit à manger pour se donner une contenance.

Heureusement le silence qui planait dans la salle à manger fut rapidement meublé par l'arrivée de Blaise.

« Ron mon cœur montes faire tes valises nous rentrons chez nous! Annonça t-il avec bonne humeur.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et se leva.

« Mais...Hermione et Théo s'en vont...

« Je sais! Le coupa le Serpentard qui vint jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras...je les ai croisé dans l'escalier et nous avons discuté.

« Tu vois bien! S'exlama Ron...nous devons res...

« Bien sûr que non! Le coupa Blaise avec entrain...pourquoi faire? Harry est sortit d'affaire, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer totalement, et Draco s'en occupera très bien...n'est-ce pas Draco? Termina t-il en tournant la tête vers ce dernier.

« Oui! Fit le blond d'un ton bas...il veut bien que je reste ici?

Son ami se mit à rire.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien comprit, c'est toi qui décide de partir ou de rester...tu es chez toi dans ce manoir et Harry n'a pas l'intention que ça change.

Draco baissa les yeux, non il n'était plus chez lui ici, pour lui il n'avait plus de place nulle part, il n'avait plus rien.

« Blaise! Fit Ron...tu es sûr que...

Une fois de plus le Serpentard l'interrompit.

« Absolument sûr! Fit-il avant de lui poser un baiser rapide sur le bout du nez et de lui chuchoter...ils ne parviendront jamais à se trouver si nous sommes sans arrêt entre eux...et puis tu n'as pas envie qu'on se retrouve enfin seuls tous les deux?...rien que toi et moi?...chez nous?

Le rouquin sourit, son amour de Serpentard, avec son expression coquine et pleine de promesses, savait très bien s'y prendre pour le faire céder, il ne parvenait jamais à lui résister bien longtemps.

« Oh que si!

**&&&&.**

En fin de journée Draco se retrouva seul dans le grand manoir silencieux où il se mit à errer.

Les souvenirs des moments qu'il y avait passé en compagnie de Harry lui revenaient.

Son rire qui résonnait à tout bout de champ entre ces vieux murs qui en avaient rarement entendu, le brun riait si facilement.

La tendresse dont il l'entourait à tout moment, son amour qu'il lui criait toute les nuits.

Que d'instants de bonheur à jamais perdus parce qu'il s'était enferré dans sa haine depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait rien voulut voir, ni rien savoir du bonheur, il avait refusé d'ouvrir les yeux en entretenant cette rancœur qui l'aveuglait, Harry était coupable de tout.

Il ne le méritait vraiment pas.

Il allait donc prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en pleine forme, ensuite il s'en irait.

Où? peu importe.

Durant ce temps, et même si, comme le disait Blaise, le brun avait encore des sentiments pour lui, il finirait par voir qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose, qu'il n'était qu'un minable et qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à attendre de quelqu'un comme lui, qu'il ne savait que détruire.

Harry méritait un véritable bonheur

Ainsi le brun sera guérit de lui et lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, aura fait quelque chose de bien.

Son errance se termina dans les cuisines où il réchauffa un peu de ragoût et prépara un pot de thé qu'il plaça sur un plateau.

Harry devait commencer à avoir faim.

**&&&&.**

Quand il entra dans la chambre il aperçut Harry qui tentait de se lever.

Le brun avait réussit à se glisser au bord du matelas et de là il cherchait à se dresser sur ses pieds.

Malheureusement ses membres ankylosés ne purent le soutenir et il le vit s'effondrer d'un bloc sur le sol.

Aussitôt le blond se précipita, il posa le plateau sur le lit et s'accroupit près de lui.

« A quoi tu joues?...tu aurais pu te faire très mal! Le gronda t-il en passant ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur le matelas.

« T'as déjà vu des poupées de chiffons? Demanda Harry l'air plutôt amusé...et bien maintenant je sais ce qu'elles ressentent, c'est exactement ce que je suis.

« Où est-ce que tu voulais aller? S'enquit Draco en reprenant le plateau qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

« Et bien pour commencer...là où personne ne peut aller pour moi! Plaisanta le brun...et ensuite j'aimerais beaucoup prendre une douche, je me sens pas très propre.

« Passes tes bras autour de mon cou! Fit le blond qui prenait son rôle de garde-malade très au sérieux.

Harry obtempéra et il le souleva sans trop de peine, le brun n'avait jamais été bien lourd et là il devait bien avoir perdu quatre ou cinq kilos.

Il le porta jusqu'au toilettes et l'y laissa le temps d'aller mettre une chaise dans la cabine de douche.

Mais une fois assit sur cette chaise Harry le regarda d'un air faussement contrit.

« Il faut que tu me déshabille et que tu me lave! Lui dit-il...je ne peux pas le faire mes bras et mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas.

Draco n'hésita pas une seconde, mais le brun surprit le rouge qui avait envahie ses joues pâles tandis qu'il lui retirait son pyjama.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça? Le taquina t-il...c'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu...et puis tu sais tu devrais te déshabiller toi aussi, tu vas être trempé.

Le blond ne répondit pas et passa derrière lui, là il ouvrit l'eau et se mit à lui laver la tête avec ardeur, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, évitant toutes pensées et ne prêtant aucune attention à la pluie qui tombait sur lui.

Un moment silencieux passa.

Les cheveux terminés Draco vint s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui savonner les jambes et les pieds, et à le regarder un tas de souvenirs envahirent soudain Harry.

« Tu te souviens du nombre de fois où nous avons fait l'amour dans cette douche? Demanda t-il, perdu dans une rêverie.

Il sentit les mains du blond se crisper légèrement, mais ce fut bref et il garda un masque impassible.

« Draco...est-ce que même dans ces moments-là tu pensais à me tuer? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le brun, cette idée faisait si mal qu'il avait besoin de savoir, même si la réponse risquait d'être encore plus douloureuse.

Et ce fut le cas malgré qu'il pria pour entendre un non.

« Oui.

Oui, un simple oui qui claqua à ses oreilles et d'un seul coup, sans que rien le laissa présager, Harry se mit à pleurer, laissant le blond en plein désarrois.

« Je t'aimais tellement...et...et du plus loin que, que je me souvienne...jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer...tu comprends?...quoi que tu fasse...

Le brun baissa la tête, sanglotant toujours, il n'avait même pas la force de lever les mains jusqu'à son visage pour cacher y sa souffrance.

Il s'en voulait en même temps de craquer ainsi, il avait cru qu'il serait plus fort que ça.

« Tu...tu aurais dû m'achever! Continua t-il en relevant les yeux...à quoi...à quoi ça va me servir de vivre si c'est sans toi?...dis-moi...à quoi bon?

A ce moment-là Draco agit sans y penser, par réflexe, pour effacer cette souffrance si visible dans les yeux verts.

Il se redressa pour saisir la tête de Harry entre ses mains et s'empara de sa bouche.

Le brun s'empressa de répondre, d'une manière fébrile, désespérée et passionnée.

C'était fou ce qu'un simple baiser pouvait faire ressentir.

Quand Draco s'écarta ils se fixèrent longuement, leurs cheveux trempés leur tombant dans les yeux et les larmes de Harry se diluant dans l'eau qui coulait sur son visage.

Puis sans rien dire le blond se redressa, ferma l'eau et sortit de la cabine.

Le brun qui se remettait lentement, même si son cœur lui semblait être broyé dans un étau, l'entendit se débarrasser de ses vêtements imbibés d'eau et quand il revint près de lui il vit qu'il avait revêtu un peignoir et qu'il tenait une serviette.

Toujours sans un mot Draco le sécha et après l'avoir soulevé dans ses bras il alla le poser sur le lit.

Harry le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il allait prendre un pyjama dans l'armoire et revenait.

Puis il se laissa faire comme un bébé quand il l'en vêtit.

Ceci fait le blond le cala confortablement contre les oreillers et se saisit du plateau qu'il posa sur ses genoux après s'être assit près de lui.

« Il faut que tu mange! Fit Draco en portant une cuillère de ragoût à la bouche de Harry qui tourna la tête vers le mur.

Il avait le cœur trop lourd pour être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, malgré le baiser qu'il lui avait donné le blond semblait si lointain, si intouchable, si lisse, et lui n'était que larmes le pire étant qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure! Dit-il d'une voix rauque et basse...je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses...mais...tant de souvenirs me sont revenus...j'y croyais si fort à notre amour...tu étais Dian mais je ressentait le même amour...si absolu...

Il se tu pour ravaler les sanglots qui de nouveau menaçaient de le submerger.

« Et quand j'ai vu qui tu étais réellement...oh mon dieu, j'étais tellement heureux de te revoir...encore une fois j'étais tombé amoureux de toi...mon cœur t'avais reconnu bien avant mes mes yeux lui...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux pleins de larmes; et il eut un petit rire triste et désabusé.

« Désolé! Répéta t-il...je ne voulais pas remettre tout ça sur le tapis...

« Et moi j'étais en train de te tuer! Le coupa Draco qui fixait le ciel nocturne qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre, l'air ailleurs et comme si il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière phrase.

Dans son ton et sur ses traits il y avait une telle expression de remord et de culpabilité que Harry voulut lever une main pour lui caresser le visage, mais il en fut incapable.

Il ne pu la lever assez que pour la poser sur le genou du blond qui réagit quand même à ce léger contact et tourna la tête vers lui.

« On s'est fait tellement de mal tous les deux! Murmura le brun...pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être heureux ensemble maintenant?

Il sentit tout le corps de Draco se crisper et vit son visage perdre toute expression.

« Je suis incapable d'aimer, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir! Dit-il d'un ton aussi neutre que son visage...jamais je ne pourrais te rendre heureux! Termina t-il en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet et en se levant.

Ceci dit il se dirigea vers la porte de communication qui donnait dans une autre chambre, évitant ainsi de faire le tour par le couloir.

« Je dors à côté, appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit! Fit-il du seuil avant de disparaître, ne fermant la porte qu'à demi pour être sûr de l'entendre.

**&&&&.**

Harry resta un long moment les yeux rivés sur la porte, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir le blond réapparaître venant vers lui avec un sourire amoureux aux lèvres.

C'était un espoir vain, il le savait bien, et il finit par fermer les yeux, épuisé.

En une journée il avait vécu plus d'émotion que certain en une vie.

Il sombra dans le sommeil rapidement.

**&&&&.**

Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et vers les 1h du matin il se leva pour se rendre dans la chambre de Harry.

Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, à ses paroles, elles le pourchassaient.

Penché sur lui il s'assura qu'il dormait bien puis s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

Là il le détailla longuement, il connaissait chacun de ses traits, au fil des années il les avait vu changer, s'affirmer.

C'était drôle en y pensant mais ils s'étaient vu grandir tous les deux, si différents et suivant un chemin différent.

Et soudain une surprenante image s'imposa à son esprit, deux terres.

L'une, Harry, riche, foisonnante de vie, avec des cascades étincelantes et chantantes, riante comme lui.

Un paradis.

L'autre, lui, déserte et rocailleuse, où rien ne pouvait survivre.

Il eut un sourire sans joie à cette image, finalement très réaliste, qui lui était venue.

Elle reflétait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il l'observa encore un moment puis il se leva et, le pas lourd, il retourna dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 17.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il se sentit d'humeur euphorique, pourquoi? Ça il se le demandait, rien de ce qui c'était passé la veille n'était de nature à le rendre heureux.

Et pourtant c'était le cas, et il se dit que de toute manière ce n'était pas en pleurant qu'il allait séduire Draco.

Et lui parler sans cesse du passé ne le ferait que s'enfermer encore plus dans son armure de glace.

Il pesta de ne pas pouvoir bouger, il aurait voulut pouvoir se lever, mais il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un tout petit mieux, vraiment pas grand-chose à vrai dire mais il pu lever les bras, bien qu'ils retombèrent aussitôt, et à ouvrir et fermer les doigts, mais il n'avait aucune force et ne parvint pas à serrer les poings.

Il soupira, combien de temps allait durer cet état?

Dans le même temps il se dit que c'était à cause de cela que Draco était resté, et que finalement il était peut-être préférable qu'il ne se remette pas trop vite autrement il risquait de s'en aller.

Prendre le blond au piège de l'amour ne se ferait sûrement pas en deux ou trois jours.

**&&&&.**

Il tourna la tête vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant Draco entrer en portant un plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner.

En le regardant venir son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ce qu'il pouvait être beau!

Il n'était pourtant vêtu que d'un jean's et d'un simple pull fin de couleur noire, mais cela mettait ses yeux gris en valeur, tout comme le blond de ses cheveux ébouriffes, apparemment il n'avait pas prit la peine de les coiffer, qui lui retombaient sur le front en mèches rebelles et qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage tout à fait craquant.

« Tu es magnifique! Le complimenta Harry avec une sincérité visible.

Draco eut l'air surprit, il avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et sans une pensée pour son apparence, dont il se moquait royalement, il ne s'était même pas regardé dans le miroir.

Il fut un temps où il pouvait s'admirer sous toutes les coutures sans jamais se lasser, et où il prenait un soin extrême de son apparence, ce temps était révolu, cela n'avait plus aucune importance et d'ailleurs maintenant il préférait ne pas croiser son reflet dans la glace.

« Merci! Fit Draco sans lui rendre son sourire et tout en s'asseyant près de lui...tu as faim?

« Je suis affamé! Répondit le brun tout en jetant un regard curieux sur le plateau...des croissants...des pains au chocolat? S'étonna t-il...c'est un petit-déjeuner à la française...j'adore ça, mais où les as-tu trouvé?

« Là où toi tu les prenais, dans cette boulangerie française à Londres.

« Tu es allé jusqu'à Londres?...tu as transplané?

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant?...comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement? Répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?

Draco eut un léger froncement de sourcils, comme si la question demandait réflexion.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qui le poussait à se donner tant de mal, Harry devait manger, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son réveil, et pour cela il s'était dit que le mieux c'était de l'y inciter avec ce qu'il aimait le plus, et il savait qu'il adorait les viennoiseries.

C'était tout simple.

« Oui parce qu'il faut que tu manges! Répondit le blond de son ton si désespérément neutre.

« J'aime beaucoup le sérieux avec lequel tu joues ton rôle de garde-malade! S'amusa Harry...mais accompagné d'un sourire ce petit-déjeuner serait encore...

Le brun ne pu terminer, Draco avait coupé un bout de croissant qu'il venait de lui glisser entre les lèvres.

Le brun dû l'avaler, avec un plaisir gourmand, avant de reprendre.

« Ils sont toujours aussi bon...et mon sourire alors?

Il vit la mâchoire du blond se contracter légèrement et, comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu, sans un mot, il lui donna un autre morceau que Harry mâcha et avala sans le quitter des yeux.

Il sentait que Draco était en train de se fermer totalement et il préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu as mangé toi?

« Non.

« Alors prends-en un aussi autrement je fais la grève de la faim.

Le blond obéit sans protester, il se saisit d'un pain au chocolat qu'il se mit à manger tout en continuant à nourrir Harry qui finalement ingurgita trois croissants accompagné de thé.

Durant tout ce temps le brun ne cessa pas de babiller avec animation, tentant de dérider Draco, malheureusement ce dernier semblait hermétique à tout et ne répondait que très laconiquement, et sans sourire une seule fois.

A la fin, ne sachant plus que dire, le brun lui demanda de l'emmener dans le parc, il faisait très beau dehors et il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Le blond l'habilla et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

**&&&&.**

Une fois dans le parc Harry lui demanda de l'allonger dans l'herbe et d'en faire autant, ce à quoi Draco obéit et, leurs épaules à dix centimètres l'une de l'autre, ils regardèrent les quelques nuages blancs qui tranchaient sur le bleu du ciel.

Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.

Ils restèrent sans parler durant de longues minutes puis, d'un coup de rein qui lui demanda de réunir tout le peu de force qu'il avait, le brun parvint à se faire basculer sur le côté et se retrouva à demi couché sur le blond.

« Non ne bouges pas! S'empressa t-il de lui dire en le sentant prêt à se redresser en le repoussant, tout en levant une main qui retomba toute seule en travers du torse de Draco qui s'immobilisa.

Un autre moment silencieux passa que Harry utilisa à chercher quelque chose à dire qui ferait enfin réagir le blond.

« Dis...comment tu vois ton avenir? Finit-il par demander, rien de particulier ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

La réponse vint, immédiate, claire et nette.

« Seul.

Le cœur du brun se serra.

« Tu veux dire sans moi c'est ça?

« Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble et tu devrais le comprendre! Répliqua Draco de son ton si dénué de toute émotion.

Ça faisait mal et Harry dû respirer profondément pour réprimer la peine qui menaçait de le submerger.

Il commençait sérieusement à croire que Blaise s'était totalement fourvoyé, et toute sa bonne humeur disparut.

C'était dur de garder le sourire devant ce mur d'indifférence.

« Tu restes près de moi uniquement parce que tu te sens coupable? Demanda t-il, la gorge douloureuse à force d'être serrée.

« C'est de ma faute si tu en es là! Répondit Draco qui se redressa en l'entraînant avec lui et le souleva dans ses bras une fois debout.

« Et j'ignorais que le figeur avait de tels effets secondaires! Continua t-il en prenant la direction de la porte du manoir...je crains qu'en fait il ai crée des lésions qui pourraient être permanentes sur ton système nerveux...mais j'ai réfléchit à une potion qui va le régénérer et tes forces reviendront tout de suite...je vais d'ailleurs me mettre au travail immédiatement.

La tête sur son épaule Harry ne dit rien, il comprenait surtout que le blond se refusait à toute discussion un tant soit peu intime et qui risquerait de les rapprocher.

A la moindre tentative d'approche il fuyait.

« Draco?...tu me déteste? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Le blond s'arrêta net une brève seconde, puis il reprit aussitôt sa marche.

« Je n'ai aucun sentiment d'aucune sorte! Répondit-il mâchoires serrées.

Surprit le brun comprit qu'il venait de le toucher, mais de quelle façon?

« C'est pas une réponse ça! Insista t-il.

Mais Draco ne décocha plus un mot, regardant droit devant lui il le monta dans sa chambre, le posa sur le lit et sortit sans attendre.

**&&&&.**

Seul Harry ragea, sa question avait eut de l'effet sur Draco, ça il en était certain, et si il en avait eut la force il l'aurait obligé à lui répondre franchement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il venait de réaliser qu'il fallait qu'il force le blond à faire face à ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, il n'y avait pas d'autre manière d'agir avec lui.

Malheureusement il n'avait même pas la force de soulever une petite cuillère, et tout compte fait il se dit qu'il devait retrouver toute ses facultés le plus vite possible autrement il allait continuer à faire un refus total.

Harry pouvant à peine bouger il avait le gros avantage de s'enfuir dés qu'il se sentait en difficulté et il fallait le coincer.

Ce n'était qu'en collant Draco contre un mur, façon de parler, et les yeux plantés au fond des siens, qu'il avait des chances de faire éclater sa carapace.

Ruminant toutes ces pensées il attendit avec impatience que le blond revienne, et avec la potion miracle de préférence.

**&&&&.**

De son côté Draco était descendu dans son laboratoire, au sous-sol, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu mais il savait y trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Pensif il en fit le tour, se souvenant de toutes les heures qu'il y avait passé et examinant chacun des flacons déjà prêts qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, tous ne contenaient que des potions prévues pour faire du mal, de différentes façons bien sûr, mais uniquement pour ça.

Il fut presque saisit d'effrois en le réalisant.

Sa vie d'avant ne s'était-elle résumée qu'à ça? N'avait-il jamais ressentit autre chose que rancœur, haine et désir de vengeance? Quel sorte de monstre était-il donc?

Il ne put supporter plus longtemps l'image de lui-même que lui renvoyaient les fioles.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se laissa entièrement submerger par une émotion.

La colère, une colère faite du dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

Avec rage il les brisa tous.

Il allait s'en prendre ensuite au matériel de fabrication quand l'image de Harry lui traversa l'esprit et l'arrêta dans son geste.

Il en avait besoin, il n'avait pas tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans le petit laboratoire que Théo et Hermione avaient installé dans la bibliothèque.

Penser au brun le calma et entraîna ses pensées dans une autre direction.

C'était difficile de lui résister, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions il réveillait des sentiments en lui, et par moment c'était dur de les ignorer.

Mais voir tous ces flacons, qui résumaient parfaitement à eux seuls ce qu'il était, le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne méritait pas son amour, et lui il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, il finirait par lui faire du mal, une fois de plus.

Le mal c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Il inspira profondément, chassant toute pensée et surtout tous ces sentiments qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez.

Il se verrouilla lui-même dans sa carapace et se mit au travail.

**&&&&.**

A l'heure du repas il n'oublia pas de monter un repas à Harry qu'il nourrit rapidement, répondant à peine à ses questions et redescendit aussitôt dans son laboratoire.

**&&&&.**

En fin de journée sa potion était au point et il remonta voir le brun.

« Tu as réussis? S'exclama ce dernier en voyant la fiole qu'il tenait à la main.

« Oui! Répondit Draco qui s'arrêta près de lui et lui mit le flacon devant les yeux...mais il va falloir la prendre en deux fois et à vingt-quatre d'intervalle.

« Pourquoi ça? S'enquit Harry qui regardait avec curiosité le liquide contenu à l'intérieur.

« Parce que tu dois prendre une quantité bien précise mais qu'en une seule fois tu souffrirais trop...cet inconvénient ne peut-être limité qu'en divisant la prise mais pas en plus de deux fois ou elle n'agirait plus du tout...la différence est que l'effet ne sera pas immédiat, tu ne récupérera totalement qu'après la seconde prise.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je souffrirais vraiment beaucoup si je prenais tout d'un coup?

« Prends déjà cette demi dose et tu vas comprendre.

« Bon...fais-moi boire!

Le blond déboucha le flacon mais juste avant de le porter aux lèvres du brun il suspendit son geste.

« Tu ne me demande même pas ce qu'il y a dedans? Tu es prêt à l'avaler sans savoir?

« De toute manière comment tu veux que je vérifie tes dires?...Draco je sais que tu ne me fera pas de mal tu préférerais t'en faire à toi-même, j'en suis sûr, et puis je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre?

C'était dit avec une sincérité totale et visible dans le regard vert et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire de plus, Draco gardant une expression impénétrable, puis il lui fit prendre le contenu.

« Ça a un goût plutôt sucré! Constata Harry après avoir bu...c'est pas désagréable.

« C'est les effets qui vont l'être! Rétorqua le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés...je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse les atténuer.

« Je sens rien.

« Ça va venir.

Et en effet le brun se mit à ressentir des picotements dans tous ses membres.

D'abord légers ils s'intensifièrent rapidement, jusqu'à devenir presque intolérables, comme si des milliers d'insectes étaient en train de le dévorer vif de l'intérieur.

Des crampes particulièrement douloureuse firent ensuite leurs apparitions et une fièvre subite l'embrasa.

Les joues rougies Harry se mit à transpirer, ses bras et ses jambes tressautaient tout seuls.

Le tout devenait de plus en plus violent et le brun qui serrait les dents et tentait de cacher sa souffrance, n'y parvint plus, tout son corps était une torture.

« Draco! Gémit-il...j'ai mal...vraiment mal.

Le blond se leva aussitôt et rapidement il le déshabilla, provoquant, malgré qu'il fit attention, de nouvelles douleurs chez Harry.

Puis il se mit à lui frictionner chaque membres à tour de rôle pour activer sa circulation sanguine, ce qui soulagea le brun par à-coup, dés qu'il cessait d'en masser un pour s'occuper d'un autre, la douleur revenait dans celui qu'il avait lâché.

La fièvre de cheval qui avait saisit Harry finit par le faire sombrer dans un délire, entrecoupant ses gémissements de paroles.

« Mal...Draco...je veux Draco.

« Je suis là.

« Dian...je peux...pas...le manoir il...il est à Draco.

« Dian n'existe pas! Répondit machinalement le blond qui se leva et alla chercher un gant qu'il humidifia et revint poser délicatement sur le front du brun.

Ce derniers marmonnait maintenant des phrases incompréhensibles pour la plupart, mais où son prénom à lui revenait sans cesse.

Le blond se sentit plus malheureux et coupable que jamais, Harry souffrait une fois de plus, et toujours par sa faute.

Cela dura deux bonnes heures, puis la douleur sembla s'atténuer chez le brun qui devint plus calme.

Mais la fièvre ne le quitta qu'au petit matin et Draco le veilla toute la nuit.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux la matinée était bien avancée.

Il resta sans bouger, à l'écoute de son corps, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et il s'aperçut, en s'étirant, qu'il pouvait lever les bras sans qu'ils retombent aussitôt.

Bon ils se mirent à trembler sous l'effort mais c'était un gros mieux et sans peiner il fut même capable de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

De là, avec précaution, il se mit debout.

Mais il comprit vite qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, il ne parvint pas à lever un pied, ses jambes flageolaient trop et fléchissaient sous son poids, insister aurait été stupide il risquait de n'y gagner qu'une nouvelle chute et, satisfait il se recoucha, c'était quand même une énorme amélioration.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**

.


	18. Chapter 18

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 18.**

**&&&&.**

Satisfait Harry se recoucha et Draco entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là, il était vêtu comme la veille et portait un plateau.

« Comment tu te sens? Demanda le blond en s'approchant.

« Beaucoup mieux! Répondit le brun dans un grand sourire avant de rajouter gaiement...j'arrive même à me mettre debout.

« N'essaye pas de forcer tu vas fatiguer tes muscles pour rien, tout reviendra tout seul après la seconde prise! Fit Draco qui lui posa le plateau sur les genoux...mais tu vas pouvoir au moins manger tout seul.

« Oui, mais tu sais j'aime bien aussi quand tu me donne la becquée! S'amusa Harry qui s'attaqua sans tarder à un toast, il avait faim...tu manges avec moi?

« Non, j'ai déjà prit mon petit-déjeuner.

Ce disant le blond se dirigeait vers la porte et le brun chercha aussitôt à le retenir.

« Tu me laisse déjà? tu vas où?...je vais avoir besoin de toi pour prendre une douche, je peux me laver tout seul mais pas aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Finit ton déjeuner, je reviendrais dans un moment.

Le brun souffla de dépit en regardant la porte se refermer, il le fuyait encore.

**&&&&.**

Et au grand dam de Harry toute la journée se passa ainsi, le peu de fois où Draco vint dans sa chambre il ne s'attarda que le temps de faire ce qu'il devait, et ils n'échangèrent que des banalités, enfin à dire vrai le brun les échangea tout seul, le blond répondant à peine.

**&&&&.**

Et Harry rongea son frein, il n'en dit rien à Draco, cela n'aurait servit qu'à le faire fuir encore plus vite, mais malgré le délire dans lequel il s'était trouvé durant la nuit il en gardait des souvenirs.

Et il se rappelait l'avoir sentit lui caresser les cheveux et lui demander pardon à plusieurs reprises, et sa voix n'avait rien de froid, il y avait de la tendresse et des remords dans son ton.

Est-ce que quelqu'un de vraiment indifférent agirait ainsi?

Il voulait simplement qu'il le croit dénué de tout sentiment.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas tenter une nouvelle approche en lui en parlant tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de l'empêcher de fuir.

Il attendait donc le soir avec impatience.

Mais que cela pouvait être long vingt-quatre heures.

**&&&&.**

Il s'ennuya à mourir couché dans son lit, surtout que Draco continua à ne passer le voir que pour lui monter ses repas et ne s'attarda à aucun moment près de lui.

Mais les heures s'égrenèrent malgré tout et enfin le moment tant attendu arriva.

**&&&&.**

Assit sur une chaise, dans son laboratoire du sous-sol, Draco fixait la petite fiole qu'il tenait dans la main.

C'était le moment de la monter à Harry et après ce dernier retrouverait toutes ses forces.

Le blond savait que cette fois ce serait beaucoup moins douloureux, le système nerveux du brun étant pratiquement restauré la réaction serait moins violente, la potion ne ferait que parachever la guérison déjà bien entamé.

Et il savait aussi qu'il ne lui faudrait environ qu'une heure pour récupérer totalement.

Ensuite Harry voudrait lui faire face, ça aussi il le savait, le brun allait vouloir l'obliger à dire ses sentiments, l'obliger à les admettre.

Il l'avait deviné dans ses yeux verts quand il le regardait, « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » disait clairement ce regard déterminé.

Et le brun ne perdrait pas une seconde pour agir.

Draco ne voulait pas de cette confrontation il fallait donc qu'il s'en aille avant.

Il serait resté près de Harry si ce dernier ne lui avait pas pardonné, si il l'avait détesté, si seulement il avait voulut le faire payer en le traitant comme ce qu'il était, un rien du tout.

Il aurait accepté, presque avec joie.

Mais non, le brun ne lui en voulait pas, pire il l'aimait; et ça c'était pas supportable.

Il se sentait encore plus monstrueux face à cet amour.

Il devait sauver Harry malgré lui, une fois qu'il serait loin il finirait bien par l'oublier, le brun était exceptionnel il ne manquerait pas de prétendants et un jour ou l'autre il y en aurait bien un qui le remplacerait dans son cœur.

Et à cette idée le sien ressentit une sorte de morsure douloureuse sur laquelle il refusa de s'attarder et reporta son attention sur la petite fiole qu'il déboucha dans un soupir.

Toute la journée il avait réfléchit, il allait bien sûr donner la potion au brun et attendre près de lui le temps nécessaire pour être certain que tout se passait bien.

Mais ceci fait il n'aurait peut-être plus la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Harry n'aurait pas de fièvre cette fois, il ne s'endormirait pas, assommé, et si il récupérait plus vite que ce qu'il pensait il allait le coincer, il le connaissait, le brun n'était pas du genre à attendre quand il avait une idée en tête.

Et là il n'avait que ça en tête, dés qu'il s'en sentirait capable il lui sauterait dessus.

Il fallait donc qu'il gagne un peu de temps et ça il l'avait prévu, il avait rapidement préparé un somnifère, une des préparations les plus simple à faire.

Il saisit une autre petite fiole qu'il ouvrit et en versa quelque gouttes dans celle contenant la potion du brun.

Cela ne lui ferait aucun mal mais il allait dormir pendant plusieurs heures, des heures que lui mettrait à profit pour disparaître.

Il ne savait pas où il irait, ça n'avait guère d'importance et il verrait bien, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir éviter d'utiliser la magie, si Harry se mettait à sa recherche il lui suffirait de demander l'aide du ministère de la magie pour remonter sa piste, la magie laissait toujours des traces.

Il allait devoir vivre comme un Moldu, mais cela ne lui faisait plus peur maintenant, il s'en moquait.

Sa vie future il ne l'imaginait même pas et il n'attendait rien de l'avenir, ce n'était qu'un long tunnel dont il ne voyait même pas la fin.

Côté financier il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il possédait toujours l'argent et les bijoux qu'il avait récupéré au sous-sol à sa sortie de prison, cela lui suffirait amplement.

Décidé il referma la fiole et la secoua pour bien mélanger les liquides, refusant là aussi de s'attarder sur la raison pour laquelle son cœur semblait prit dans un étau de fer.

Il lui fut plus difficile d'ignorer les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il les essuya d'un revers de bras, d'un mouvement sec et agacé.

Puis dans un effort de volonté il refoula toute pensée qui aurait pu affaiblir sa détermination et se leva de sa chaise.

Il était temps de rejoindre Harry.

**&&&&.**

« Enfin! S'exclama le brun avec bonne humeur quand il vit Draco entrer dans sa chambre, la petite fiole dans la main...donnes vite...je commence à haïr ce lit.

Le blond traversa la pièce et s'assit près de lui sur le matelas.

« Dis! Fit le brun avec une légère appréhension visible dans ses yeux verts...je vais souffrir autant que la première fois?

« Non! Le rassura Draco tout en débouchant la fiole...ça va être beaucoup plus supportable, ce ne sera pas agréable mais loin de la torture de l'autre soir...la douleur que tu as enduré venait de ton système nerveux qui était gravement endommagé là il est pratiquement rétabli et l'action que la potion aura dessus sera moins violente, cette seconde prise va juste parachever la guérison et booster ta musculature qui a fondue, ceci ne créera pas de douleur.

« Je vais quand même avoir des crampes et des fourmis partout?

« Pour les crampes ce n'est pas certain, mais les fourmillements oui...amoindris...tu n'aura pas de fièvre non plus.

« Bon! Fit Harry dans un soupir résigné, il était impatient d'être rétablit mais savoir qu'il allait avoir mal n'avait rien de bien emballant, il espérait que Draco ne se trompe pas et que les douleurs soient vraiment amoindries...quand faut y aller faut y aller.

Le blond lui tendit la fiole qu'il saisit et que d'un geste ferme et rapide il avala d'un trait.

« Et voilà!

Draco le scruta attentivement durant quelques secondes.

« Tu sens quelque chose?finit-il par demander.

Le brun qui avait baissé les yeux, il était à l'écoute de son corps, les leva sur lui et à voir le trouble qui en brouillait le vert il comprit que le somnifère agissait.

« Non...je sais pas trop! Répondit lentement Harry qui se mit à cligner des yeux sans arrêt, il peinait à les tenir ouverts et il avait la sensation que sa langue restait collée à son palais...si...j'ai...j'ai des fourmis partout mais...mais je les sens pas bien...je suis très...très fatigué...je crois que...je crois que...que...

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, sa tête retomba en arrière, les yeux clos et profondément endormit.

Draco resta une heure près de lui à le surveiller, ne le quittant pas du regard, et quand il fut certain que tout irait bien il se leva.

Arrivé près de la porte de communication qui donnait dans sa chambre il s'arrêta et se retourna pour un dernier et long regard sur le brun, puis il alla prendre le sac de voyage qu'il s'était préparé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et sortit de sa chambre.

Peu après il quittait le manoir.

**&&&&.**

Harry n'ouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin et il sentit immédiatement le changement en lui.

Il pétait la forme.

Il bondit de son lit, fit plusieurs génuflexions, serra les poings et mima des mouvements de boxe avant de se mettre à rire de bonheur.

Il avait retrouvé tous ses moyens.

« DRACO! hurla t-il tout en courant vers la porte de communication qu'il ouvrit en coup de vent.

Il s'arrêta net en ne voyant pas le blond, son lit n'était même pas défait.

« Ou peut-être déjà refait! Se dit-il sans s'inquiéter, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

Il courut dans le couloir, dégringola les marches et fila dans le salon.

Personne.

Il alla vérifier dans la salle à manger, puis dans la bibliothèque.

Toujours personne.

Dans les cuisines et dans le parc.

Encore et toujours personne.

Après avoir cherché partout il revint dans le salon, sourcils froncés.

Où était Draco?

Puis il se dit qu'il était peut-être tout simplement allé à Londres.

Oui ça devait être ça, il était certainement allé faire des courses ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Cette idée le rassura et il remonta dans sa chambre où il prit une longue douche tout en chantant à tue-tête et atrocement faux.

Mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre et donc il s'en moquait.

Une fois séché il se vêtit d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise gris clair.

Ceci fait il redescendit aux cuisines où il se prépara un petit-déjeuner qu'il posa sur un plateau et emmena au salon.

Il mangea de très bon appétit tout en espérant avec impatience le retour de Draco.

Enfin il allait pouvoir l'obliger à lui parler et il ne le laisserait plus jamais le fuir.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut en début d'après-midi qu'il commença à s'inquiéter.

Pourquoi Draco mettait-il autant de temps à revenir?

Son inquiétude, qui empira au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, lui fit aussi se poser des questions sur la façon quand même étrange avec laquelle il s'était brusquement endormit après avoir avalé la potion.

Le blond l'avait-il drogué?

Ce qui ne fut qu'un doute au début, devint une certitude quand le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher et que Draco n'était toujours pas revenu.

Le blond avait rajouté un somnifère à la potion.

Pourquoi faire?

Parce qu'il avait deviné son intention et avait voulut se donner le temps de le fuir bien sûr, encore une fois.

Sauf que là il avait parfaitement réussit, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu aller, ça pouvait être n'importe où.

Le brun, qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, eut un petit rire amer, il s'était fait avoir et n'avait rien vu venir.

Abattu il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Draco le fuyait avec une telle constance que ça en était décourageant, et en plus ça faisait mal.

Alors finalement avait-il le droit de le poursuivre de son amour si il n'en voulait pas?

Pourtant à quelques petits détails il avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ça.

Oui mais finalement n'était-ce pas plutôt qu'il avait vu ce qu'il voulait bien voir?

Il posa les coudes sur les genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, fourrageant dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il ne savait plus que penser ni que faire.

Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Draco, son amour pour lui était trop absolu , mais cela lui donnait-il le droit de le poursuivre.

Avait-il le droit de s'imposer à lui?

Cette question il se la posait sans cesse.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Ron et Blaise, venu aux nouvelles, qui le tira de ses pensées de plus en plus moroses.

**&&&&.**

Le couple fut stupéfait et heureux de le voir complètement rétabli et Harry leur fit un compte rendu exact de tout ce qui c'était passé, sans rien omettre, même concernant ses doutes.

« Tu dois le retrouver! Fit aussitôt Blaise.

« Et si je le retrouve ce sera pour qu'il me fuit encore? Répliqua le brun qui secoua lentement la tête avec un air de tristesse désabusée...à quoi ça servirait? il ne veut pas de moi...tu t'es trompé Blaise, il faut voir la vérité en face il ne m'aime pas.

« Je suis persuadé du contraire! Riposta le Serpentard avec assurance...il refuse de le reconnaître parce qu'il pense ne pas mériter ton amour, c'est tout, je suis sûr qu'il pense agir dans ton intérêt, c'est pour toi qu'il fait ça...et c'est une vraie tête de mule tu le sais...tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, il faut le retrouver.

« Il a raison Harry! Intervint Ron...je t'ai connu plus combatif et déterminé que ça...secoues-toi.

Le brun fixa son ami avec surprise totale.

« C'est toi qui me dit de lui courir après?

« Ben oui c'est moi! Sourit le rouquin...Blaise arrête pas de me dire et de me répéter que sans lui tu serais malheureux toute ta vie parce que tu ne pourra jamais l'oublier...moi je préfèrerais de beaucoup te voir heureux, alors puisque c'est lui que ton cœur a choisit et que ton bonheur dépend de lui, cours lui après...il finira bien par s'arrêter! termina t-il en plaisantant.

Harry se mit à rire tout en jetant un regard vers Blaise qui couvait son rouquin d'un regard amusé et dans lequel brillait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Ils étaient beaux tous les deux et le brun les envia, ils étaient si unis et complices.

Puis il songea que le Serpentard avait entièrement raison, jamais il ne pourrait oublier Draco, et si il ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retrouver et avoir enfin cette discussion les yeux dans les yeux, il le regretterait toute sa vie.

Il ne saurait jamais ce que le blond ressentait vraiment pour lui et cette incertitude le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Vous allez m'aider à le retrouver? Leur demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr! Répondit deux voix unanimes.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 19.**

**&&&&.**

Retrouver Draco ne fut pas facile et l'aide du ministère de la magie ne lui fut d'aucune utilité, aucune trace magique du blond ne fut relevée nulle part.

Harry, Ron et Blaise, aidés parfois d'Hermione et Théo, leurs emplois à Sainte-Mangouste leur laissant peu de loisirs, durent faire un véritable travail de fourmis.

Ils firent d'abord les gares, les aéroports, petits et grands, et les lignes de bus.

Ils montraient à tous les employés une photo de Draco en leur demandant si ils l'avaient vu.

Ce n'était pas facile, beaucoup les regardaient avec méfiance et refusaient de répondre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de la police.

Le charme et la faconde de Blaise était très utiles dans ces moments-là, il avait un véritable don pour délier les langues et avait un succès fou auprès des femmes.

Ron avait beau le savoir homo il en ressentait souvent de la contrariété, ça l'horripilait quand les donzelles faisaient les yeux doux à l'amour de sa vie, ce qui en revanche amusait beaucoup le Serpentard qui le soir venu savait très bien se racheter auprès de son rouquin qui boudait, mais jamais trop longtemps, ils s'aimaient trop pour ça.

Mais les jours passaient sans qu'aucune piste ne se présente et Harry perdait courage, son moral était au plus bas.

Jamais il ne le retrouverait.

**&&&&.**

Puis un jour la chance tourna enfin.

Ce matin-là ils se rendaient dans une agence de voyage qu'ils avaient, en désespoir de cause, toutes décidés de faire, quand ils passèrent devant un local où se trouvaient quatre bus qui faisaient, d'après ce qui était écrit sur les côtés, des lignes régulières avec quatre autres villes.

Harry s'arrêta, tout comme Ron et Blaise.

« On est pas venus ici? Dit-il.

« Non! Confirma le Serpentard...on a fait que les plus grandes sociétés, celle-là est toute petite.

« Allons voir quand même! Décréta le brun.

Et ce fut le début d'une piste qui les entraîna dans toute l'Angleterre à la poursuite d'un Draco insaisissable, quand ils arrivaient à l'endroit où il était censé être il en était déjà repartit.

Mais comme l'avait si bien dit Ron « Il finira bien par s'arrêter » c'est en effet ce que finit par faire le blond, et, six mois après son départ Harry sut enfin qu'il l'avait retrouvé pour de bon.

Draco se trouvait dans un petit village du Nord de l'Angleterre, et comme c'était maintenant l'hiver il était recouvert de neige.

Le blond y avait loué une petite maison pour plusieurs mois.

**&&&&.**

Un soir Harry se retrouva à quelques mètres de cette maison qu'il observa longuement avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre par laquelle s'échappait de la lumière.

De là il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur et la joie l'envahit tandis que son cœur battait plus vite.

Draco était bien là.

Il était assit dans un fauteuil et fixait les flammes de la cheminée, l'air totalement absent.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée qu'il baissa doucement, il ne comptait pas s'annoncer.

Ce n'était pas fermé à clé et la porte s'ouvrit.

Sans un bruit il pénétra dans l'entrée où il s'attarda quelques minutes, il avait quelque chose à faire qu'il savait nécessaire, puis tout aussi silencieusement il s'avança sur le seuil du salon.

Le fauteuil était dos à la porte et Draco ne perçut pas sa présence.

Harry se glissa jusqu'à ses côtés et s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de son visage.

Le blond perçut le mouvement et, revenant au présent, il tourna la tête vers lui.

Mais il ne réalisa pas immédiatement, il dû croire à une vision parce que le brun le vit cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si il cherchait à éclaircir sa vision, puis il le vit tressaillir.

« C'est...c'est toi?

« Oui, c'est bien moi!

« Mais comment as-tu fait?

« Pour te retrouver?...ça m'a prit du temps, mais comme tu peux le voir j'y suis arrivé.

Brusquement Draco posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais pourquoi Harry?...pourquoi tu me pourchasse?...pourquoi tu ne m'oublies pas?

« Parce que je ne peux pas! Murmura le brun...l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi je ne peux pas l'oublier.

« Mais tu comprends pas que je ne t'amènerais jamais rien de bon! S'écria le blond qui se leva d'un bond et alla s'appuyer des deux mains sur le manteau de la cheminée, lui tournant le dos...pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

« Je ne suis pas gentil! Répondit Harry qui se releva et alla se placer derrière lui...je suis amoureux c'est pas pareil.

« Tu devrais pas...tu devrais me faire payer.

« D'accord!

Surprit Draco s'immobilisa un instant puis se retourna lentement, doutant de ce qu'il venait d'entendre?

« D'accord?

« Oui...tu voudrais que je te donne une sorte de punition c'est ça?

Dis comme ça cela parut un peu bête au blond, mais résumé au plus simple c'était ça et il opina d'un signe de tête.

« Alors rends-moi heureux...aimes-moi.

« C'est pas une punition ça! Rétorqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis ravit de te l'entendre dire! Sourit le brun qui reprit son air grave et rajouta...tu comprends pas Draco, la seule façon dont tu pourrais réparer le mal que tu m'as fait c'est en m'aimant...en laissant parler les sentiments que tu cherche à refouler...parce qu'autrement tu continues à me faire du mal.

Il vit le blond baisser la tête tout en jetant un regard furtif à droite et à gauche, comme si il se demandait par quel côté s'enfuir.

« Je ne te laisserais plus fuir! Le prévint Harry...tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu ne peux plus sortir de cette maison, j'ai prit mes précautions...tu vas devoir faire face.

Draco leva un regard effaré d'animal prit au piège.

« Je t'ai prit au piège oui! Lui confirma le brun...tu vois que je ne suis pas gentil.

Puis il s'avança tout près de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Début de la punition! Murmura t-il en rapprochant lentement le sien...un baiser! Souffla t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Le blond répondit au baiser et sans le lâcher Harry les fit s'agenouiller sur l'épais tapis qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds.

Son désir de lui était à son paroxysme mais il su se contenir.

Draco se laissait complètement faire, comme si il s'y sentait obligé, et le brun se mit à le caresser lentement et très tendrement.

Pour Harry c'était l'extase totale, c'était comme une première fois pour lui puisqu'il ne l'avait connu que sous sa forme de Dian, et il prit tout son temps pour explorer ce corps tant aimé et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir posséder un jour.

Le blond, qui chercha à rester indifférent au début, partagea vite son excitation et les soupirs de plaisir qu'il ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre ouvrirent les portes du paradis au brun.

**&&&&.**

Mais cela ne régla pas le problème pour autant.

Draco ne pouvant quitter la maison il accepta la présence de Harry, tout comme ses baisers et ses caresses, mais il ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas et n'exprimait jamais aucun désir ou envie.

Le brun en prit son partit, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'il y avait guère de chance que dés le premier jour il lui tombe dans les bras en lui avouant son amour.

Et déterminé il se fit tendre, cajoleur, plaisantant souvent et lui parlant sans cesse malgré qu'il ne lui répondit que rarement.

Il espérait l'apprivoiser doucement, qu'il reprendrait confiance en lui et arrêterait de se juger aussi durement et qu'ainsi ce besoin d'expiation presque maladif lui passerait .

Malheureusement les jours passèrent sans que Draco change d'attitude et Harry commença à perdre courage, ça devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter cette sensation qu'il avait de le forcer.

Draco acceptait ses baisers et ses caresses, et il ne refusait même jamais de faire l'amour, mais il se laissait faire c'est tout.

C'était toujours le brun qui prenait les devants, jamais le blond ne venait vers lui, jamais il ne quémandait un baiser, jamais il ne prenait l'initiative d'une seule caresse, Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que Draco subissait et rien d'autre.

**&&&&.**

Au bout de deux mois le brun désespérait, il ne pouvait même plus sourire, il était malheureux.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer, c'était une relation à sens unique et il aimait trop Draco pour s'en contenter.

Comment être heureux quand vous aviez l'impression que celui que vous aimiez comme un fou ne faisait que vous supporter contraint et forcé?

Harry voulait un amour à deux, fait de joie et de partage, pas une sorte d'esclave à sa disposition.

La mort dans l'âme il prit la décision de tout arrêter et de partir.

**&&&&.**

Le brun tergiversa encore trois jours, espérant contre toute attente un miracle qui n'eut pas lieu et qui pensa t-il ne se produirait jamais.

Alors le matin du quatrième jour il alla se planter devant Draco qui lisait assit dans un fauteuil.

« Je m'en vais! Annonça t-il.

Le blond ne leva même pas les yeux.

« Tu vas au village?

« Non je rentre à Londres...tu as gagné et je ne peux plus continuer à souffrir...mais sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours Draco...adieu.

Il ne pouvait en dire plus sans risquer de fondre en larmes et il tourna les talons.

Le blond qui avait vivement levé la tête à ses premiers mots se leva et le suivit des yeux.

Il le regardait s'éloigner, il allait partir, sortir de sa vie et le laisser seul, jamais il ne reviendrait il le savait.

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait?

Non, non, il voulait encore sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains sur son corps, le voir sourire et l'entendre rire.

Quelque chose explosa en lui et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Pourtant il fut incapable de faire un geste pour le retenir.

« Harry non! Put-il juste murmurer.

Mais cela suffit pour le brun qui l'entendit et qui arrivait au niveau du seuil.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, le cœur battant, et fit mine de ne pas avoir bien entendu.

« Tu as dit quelque chose?

Et son cœur battit encore plus fort en apercevant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Draco.

« Me laisses pas! Murmura ce dernier.

Harry revint rapidement vers lui et s'arrêta à deux pas.

« Pourquoi? Murmura t-il à son tour.

« Parce que...parce que...

Le blond ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer, il avait comme un supplique dans les yeux et la souffrance se lisait sur ses traits, mais Harry ne l'aida pas malgré l'envie qu'il en avait.

« Dis-le Draco...dis-le maintenant ou il sera trop tard.

Il avait mal à le presser ainsi mais il le devait.

Le blond ferma les yeux.

« Parce que je t'aime.

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui dû fermer les yeux, ces trois mots qu'il avait cru qu'il ne dirait jamais résonnaient en lui.

Et il les rouvrit en sentant les mains de Draco sur ses joues.

Il était venu vers lui.

« Je t'aime! Répéta le blond, son regard rivé au sien.

Harry noua les bras autour de son cou et lui sourit, ses yeux verts resplendissaient de bonheur.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là ce fut Draco qui prit les initiatives durant leurs ébats.

**&&&&.**

A partir de là Draco ne redevint pas tel qu'il était avant, heureusement non, parce que Harry parvint à lui faire accepter ce qu'il avait été et toutes ses erreurs, à comprendre pourquoi, à ne pas se pardonner mais à arrêter de se flageller sans cesse et de se racheter au lieu de vouloir expier.

Il lui fit comprendre aussi qu'il y avait obligatoirement une bonne part en lui, autrement pourquoi l'aurait-il sauvé au dernier moment?

Pourquoi aussi n'avait-il pas mené son plan contre Blaise et Ron jusqu'au bout en préférant laisser tomber dés le premier accroc?

Parce qu'une partie de lui-même ne désirait pas cette vengence.

Et grâce à Harry, lentement, ce fut un nouveau Draco qui s'ouvrit à la vie.

C'était comme si il n'avait jamais vécut jusque là, il découvrait le plaisir de vivre et la douceur d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Petit à petit il se mit à sourire, à rire, à être simplement heureux.

Cela ne se fit pas en huit jours, il ne changea pas aussi totalement aussi rapidement.

Il fallut quatre bons mois, qu'ils passèrent dans la petite maison couverte de neige.

Et quand enfin Draco se sentit prêt il accepta de rentrer et de revoir les autres.

**&&&&.**

Pour cela, un soir, Harry invita Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Théo au manoir, Draco angoissa toute la journée et il passa son temps à le câliner tout en le rassurant.

Mais tout se passa le mieux du monde.

Hermione, incapable d'attendre tellement elle était sur un petit nuage, leur annonça pratiquement dés son entrée qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement pour le début de l'automne, et les deux époux fous de joie ne rêvaient que d'une chose c'est que tout le monde le soit autant qu'eux, ils furent très chaleureux avec le blond qui fut vite à l'aise avec eux.

Il n'y eut bien évidemment aucun problème avec Blaise.

Harry savait que celui dont Draco craignait le plus la réaction c'était Ron, car le rouquin n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait, mais ce dernier eut un comportement exemplaire, il n'eut pas une seule parole qui aurait pu mettre le blond mal à l'aise et se comporta amicalement avec lui sans en faire trop non plus.

Le brun lui en était tellement reconnaissant qu'à un moment, alors que les quatre autres discutaient du prénom du bébé, il lui posa un gros bisous sur la joue.

« Merci Ron! Lui glissa t-il.

« A quoi ça servirait les amis sinon? Répondit le rouquin qui rajouta, espiègle...et puis Blaise m'a menacé du canapé durant un mois si jamais je sortais une ânerie...alors tu vois je suis bien obligé.

**&&&&.**

Plus tard, couchés dans leur lit, Harry, allongé sur le ventre et à demi sur Draco, le menton posé sur son torse, observait le blond qui avait l'air songeur.

« A quoi tu penses mon amour?

Draco, qui fixait le plafond, baissa la tête pour le regarder et sourit.

« Que la phrase « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie » et souvent utilisé sans que ça veuille vraiment dire quelque chose, mais pour moi il n'y a pas plus vrai...c'est comme si j'avais toujours vécu dans le noir, jusqu'à toi...et je n'ai même pas été assez intelligent pour le comprendre, il a fallut que tu m'y force...

« Tu regrettes pas alors?

Le blond se retourna tout en se redressant, renversant Harry au-dessus duquel il se maintint.

« Regretter?...mon manque d'intelligence ne va quand même pas jusque là! Sourit Draco qui posa un léger baiser sur le menton du brun...je me sens à ma place, chez moi, ici et maintenant parce que tu es avec moi...je t'aime Harry Potter.

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy.

Il y eut brusquement comme un blanc durant lequel ils se fixèrent, la même idée leur était venu à l'esprit.

« Dis, Malfoy-Potter ça te dirait?...ou dans le sens inverse si tu préfères.

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander! Répondit dans un grand sourire...et je me fout dans quel ordre.

Se fixant toujours il y eut un silence, chacun attendant la réponse de l'autre, puis:

« Alors?

« Alors? Fit Draco dans le même temps.

Ils se sourirent, beaucoup plus émus que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître, puis la réponse vint, encore une fois avec un bel ensemble.

« Oui!

Cela les fit éclater d'un rire heureux qui s'acheva dans un long baiser.

Et Draco fit l'amour à Harry avec une sorte de dévotion, le brun avait fait de lui un vainqueur, un vainqueur sur son passé tourmenté, et dans ses bras, à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de renaître.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**Et voilà c'est fini, une fic de plus, et je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir suivit au fil des chapitres.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**Mambanoir.**


End file.
